


Prisoner of Love

by going_dangerous



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 78,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/going_dangerous/pseuds/going_dangerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love can happen to any of us, even in the weirdest and more twisted ways than we can imagine. And sometimes we just have to trust the way fate brings two souls together. What is hard, though, it’s admitting to ourselves and the person we fell in love with that it did happen to us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ~ Not all the bad things are as bad as they seem ~

A sharp pain shot through his whole body as his head was roughly pulled back, stubby fingers digging into his hair. He was facing a cold wall, his naked torso and his face pressed onto it, the coldness uncomfortable. If he knew better, he could avoid this situation, but a moment of carelessness and this happened. Just his luck to be assaulted by a crazy guy right when he was weaker than a girl.

Akanishi Jin, 23 years-old; was heading home after a long day at work, in a nice little pub frequented by interesting people, from the young students to the lonely housewives. Being the bartender, it was his job not only to prepare and serve the drinks for the clients, but also to drink them whenever one of them would buy him one. That night apparently not only the office ladies who usually offered him drinks insisted for him to accept more than one. A group of girls not older than him kept lurking around, in the end buying his more drinks that he could manage. 

His mind clouded with the alcohol, he staggered, making his way home to his not so safe neighborhood when a group of men cornered him on a dark alley. He sighed, defeated as he saw them, knowing he had no way of escaping five guys on his own, not in the state he was in. To his surprise, the smallest of the guys flicked his hand in a graceful gesture and in a split second the other four guys scattered around, disappearing from his range of view. The next thing he knew, the short guy paced closer to him and with rough movements removed his jacket, his t-shirt and slammed him to the nearest wall.

“You’re a feisty bitch, you know that?” the guy leaned over so he could whisper into his ear.

Jin gulped hard, a groan lost somewhere in the back of his throat as a trail of perfume reached his nostrils. It wasn’t just that, he concluded when the musk scent wasn’t all he could sense from that sharp intake he took. It was something else about it, probably the man’s unique smell that clouded his mind more than the alcohol could. The hand in his hair tightened his grip and reminded Jin that he had an answer to give. What else he could do when he couldn’t even stand properly? He had to play by the other one’s rules.

“Um…” he half said, half-groaned as the man came closer, his body glued to Jin’s own.

“Good boy…” the man continued saying in a husky voice, against Jin’s ear before licking his ear shell in a teasing motion, as his free hand caressed Jin’s arm.

“What are you doing?” Jin asked, although he knew exactly what the other was doing to him and what was about to happen next, if he didn’t do anything. He needed to escape the psycho, even if it took him all of his strength.

“Enjoying myself a bit, with a little bitch like you.” The man replied in the same husky voice, bucking his hips a bit, grinding against Jin’s ass. “Now spread your legs a bit for me, will you?” he continued, smirking against Jin’s neck.

“But… why?” Jin asked, making a fruitless attempt at escaping. 

The moment when he placed his hand onto the wall and tried to push himself a bit, the man released his hair and seized them both, pinning them above his head. Jin sighed defeated and hoped the man wouldn’t hit him or anything. His head was already starting to pound really hard and the coldness of the air and the wall in front of him was more than he could take. He was scared; of what was happening, what the man could do to him if he even breathed wrongly. The man was smaller than him, definitely skinnier, but the strength which he used to pin Jin’s arm and held them with only one of his own was almost superhuman.

“And why not?” the other one replied to his question with another question, now clearly a bit annoyed by Jin’s attempt. “Stop struggling and just let me take what I want!” he hissed, grinding some more against Jin’s ass, a clearly defined bulge rubbing against his ass.

The free hand traced along his arm, to his side and further down until he reached the rim of Jin’s briefs, sticking out a bit from his baggy jeans, which were hanging low on his hipbones. Jin’s mind tried to ignore everything that was happening to him, thinking only of an escape plan. The warm hand slipped inside his briefs, ghostly touching his groin, but purposely avoiding his member. A loud moan escaped the man’s lips, his hips bucking harder than before and if this was any other situation, Jin would’ve found that sound extremely enticing. He realized he didn’t saw the guy’s face clearly and a strong wish to do just that crept into his mind. Maybe that was his chance, he thought. Having the other one turn him around and maybe then he could kick him or something.

“I… I could give it to you freely, you know?” Jin tried and the other one stopped his movements all of a sudden. “Just… let me go…” Jin paused and he could hear the guy chuckle against his ear. “And maybe we could…ummm… go somewhere?” he proposed, thinking of the next step if the guy agreed to it. He could hit the guy and maybe run of there, if he was lucky enough. He didn’t need to deal with psychos trying to rape him in the middle of the night.

“Oh, poor you.” The man laughed wholeheartedly by now. “You’re stupid enough to think I’ll let you go just like that? I’m not that kind of a fool, to think anything I hear.” The man resumed his ministrations, clearly unaffected by Jin’s words. He nibbled on the soft skin of Jin’s neck, going up to the earlobe where he bit a little bit roughly, immediately soothing the place with his warm tongue. “I thought you were stupid at first, when you didn’t even protest or tried to scream for help, but that? You must be crazy!” he muttered, another round of laughter following suit.

“I may be stupid, but at least I’m happy not being a fucking psycho who assaults people on the street.” Jin hissed, using all of his strength to free his hands from the steel grip they were in. Now he was angry, his fear subdued, even hopeful that if he managed to free his hands he could definitely escape. “Who’s the crazy one here?” he pressed, knowing that it won’t bring him any good.

But it did, as the man released his hands and drawing back a little, he turned Jin around, so that they were face to face. That’s when it hit Jin. The guy was none other than Kamenashi Kazuya, one of Japan’s famous male models, a stunning beauty adored by women and envied by men. Jin always wondered what was the mysterious feeling Kame’s – as his fans called the guy - expression gave him any time he saw a picture of him. Now he knew: it was craziness, dementia maybe? The flawless model without any scandals surrounding him was actually a psycho, who would’ve thought that?

Jin wanted to voice out his surprise, but the murderous look in Kame’s eyes felt like it drained all of Jin’s blood. Still, he was breathtaking in real-life, dressed in casual, normal clothes like a pair of dark jeans and a white jacket thrown over a pink t-shirt. Jin waited for a punch or a punishment of any kind, for a torrent of foul words from the younger one – he knew Kame was two years younger than him - But, to his outmost surprise, the other one just held his gaze for a moment that felt entirely too long.

“What do you know about me?” Kame lifted one hand and instead of the slap or punch Jin expected, the man caressed his cheek with the back of his hand, the same stern expression and murderous look on his face. “Stop being a naughty bitch and let me take what I want!” he raised his voice, obviously trying to restrain himself from doing more damage than he was already planning. 

Jin lowered his gaze to Kame’s free hand and saw it balled in a fist. Obviously, he was having a hard time not punching him, Jin thought. He felt a little bit sorry for the guy, but the hell with all this, when this was his chance to escape. After all, it was his ass on the line here, and he wouldn’t want to risk it for some pity he took on a guy who obviously wouldn’t need it. With hectic movements he brushed Kame’s hand away, staggering while making an attempt to flee. His knees were weaker than before, his feet feeling heavy as lead, rendering him unable to make more than a couple of unsteady steps. He cursed out loud while his body cave in, dropping to his knees in an instant.

“Nice try.” Kame muttered, approaching Jin with fast movement.

The other one once again grabbed his hair, this time pulling harder than ever, making Jin got up to stand. It was difficult to even breathe in that moment, the whimper escaping his lips being a perfect proof of that. Shoved not so gently but not nearly as rough as he suspected onto the wall Kame attacked the button of his pants, moving in a second to the zipper, undoing both in record time. The younger one supported his body as much as he could, as much as the position allowed him to, while his mouth latched forward to attack Jin’s neck, biting and sucking between heavy pants for air.

Jin’s mind was almost blank, fear once again lurking around his system. Why the fuck did this had to happen when he was at worst? When he couldn’t even keep himself straight on his own feet, but to fight back? His baggy blue jeans were now pooling around his ankles, followed suit by the briefs. He didn’t even realize he was hard until his erection was freed and hit his stomach lightly. He blamed the alcohol instantly, not for one second thinking that it might be the work of the guy glued to his back; or his kisses or his alluring scent. He heard a little chuckle and for a moment it felt as if Kame’s movements were gentler, unrushed.

“Look who’s the psycho here…” Kame mumbled seductively into his ear. “The needy bitch who’s dying to be fucked.” He smugly let out, wrapping his fingers around Jin’s erection, in the same time grinding against his bare ass.

A whine of protest slipped past Jin’s lips which was immediately replaced by a single moan as Kame’s hand worked his magic on his length. He must’ve been crazier than the psycho model, Jin thought as he admitted defeat for the last time that night. The wind blew some strands of hair out in his face and brought with it another scent he immediately inhaled as deeply as he could. Maybe his twisted mind played a trick on him? Maybe this was a dream or something similar to it? There was no way he could’ve enjoy dirty words and rough treatment, could he? Not even from a hot guy like Kame… especially not from a hot guy… Because that would make him lower than his aggressor.

“I…” Jin tried to retort, to deny; to say anything at all but all words died in his throat as the other one quickened his pace, pumping furiously his now dripping cock, while his free hand worked on his jeans. When he was finally done with it, a familiar sound of foil wrapping reached his ears and by the lack of movements on his member, Jin could guess what was about to happen next. He closed his eyes and placing his palms on the wall as to support his body, he prepared for the intrusion which would come. Damn this helplessness, he cursed in his head, but why a little part of him was looking forward to the moment?

“Are you ready for the best fuck of your life?” Kame asked in an entirely too smug tone, even though Jin could sense he was slightly trembling when he spread his ass cheeks apart and positioned his cock at the entrance. “Are you ready for me?” Kame continued, sneaking a hand to his member, fisting it roughly. 

He didn’t answer; he couldn’t. Instead of waiting for it, Kame plunged right into the unprepared hole, with a swift movement, panting hard. That’s when Jin’s mind emptied, a cover of blackness sliding in front of his eyes as he fell unconscious.

~*~

Jin’s eyes fluttered open and the first thing that registered into his mind was the blinding light bathing the whole room. He had to squint his eyes for a few moments, adjusting to it. He didn’t remember his own room in the small apartment he was living in to have big windows which would allow such light to penetrate through them. The next thing he realized was the pounding pain in his head as he tried to lift it a bit so that he could look at his surroundings. His head fell back into the pillow, grunting as it felt like it weighted a tone. He tried to move one of his hands to bring it to his forehead, but something was holding it back. Then he realized he was tied up to the bed. Not only his hands, but also his legs. 

The white satin sheets felt like sandpaper on his skin all of the sudden. Panicked, he pulled on the white fabric binding his movements, but to no avail. Whoever did those had a pretty good idea how to tie knots. Gathering all of his strength, he lifted his head and glanced through the room. All white, perfectly neat. Large curtains decorating the equally big windows were nesting a loveseat, a lonely coffee table near it; a vanity mirror and a dresser on the opposing wall. The windows to his right and the mirror to his left. Small, white cabinets were placed on each of the bed’s sides and an equally white door was right in front of his eyes.

Not a single clue of where he might be, not from the creepy looking room he was in. He tried really hard to remember last night’s events, but to no avail. His head hurt more than he could manage to endure. He could remember a group of girls offering him one drink after the other but after that everything blanked out. He wriggled onto the bed, another futile attempt at freeing himself. That’s when he realized he was also butt naked. He was in more trouble than he first thought. “Help! Help me! Someone help me!” the words left his mouth in an instant, his dry throat hurting like hell. He raised his tone even higher, yelling at the top of his lungs when no answer was coming his way, repeating the same words over and over.

What the hell happened last night? What did he get himself into? He tried to remember but the fear creeping into his system wouldn’t allow him to think that much in that situation. “Fuck it! Just let me go, whoever you are!” he yelled some more, knowing that someone must hear him eventually.


	2. ~ Not all the good things are as good as they seem ~

21 years old Kamenashi Kazuya, a top model in Japan, one of the best and most appreciate both as a professional and also as a human. He had a bright career, the offers for new jobs flowing continuously, a loving family supporting him and a bunch of close friends that were there for him no matter what. One thing he didn’t have in his life and he was yearning for every single day: sex. Being a top model was a beautiful job and Kame was enjoying it fully, but it all came with a price. He couldn’t afford to date like a normal person, being followed by paparazzi and sometimes even private detectives hired by many of his crazy fans. He couldn’t do that when his sexual preference was other that people would like to think it’s normal. One wrong decision and his career would go down the drain.

His parents didn’t approve of it either, when they heard about it years back. They offered him their support in every single thing except that matter. That’s why he moved out of the Kamenashi residence and started living on his own. They were a nice and loving family, the only one Kame would want… well… except for their stubbornness concerning his sexual preference. 

As for his friends, the ones that really matter to him; namely those four guys he knew since kindergarten, accepted him wholeheartedly no matter what. Not only one time they helped Kame sneak out of his house undetected and they even helped him with his ‘victims’. Because, yeah… The great Kamenashi Kazuya assaults young boys on the street, for a quick fuck, preferring to stain his soul instead of his image. Because that way no one will know except for the victims, who, in most cases submit to him long before the sexual act begins. 

The sunrays crept through the kitchen’s windows, a ray falling right on the mug he was pouring coffee into. The black liquid glistened in an unusual shade which made him think of a guy’s hair; dark, long and soft like silk. He tore his gaze from the cup of coffee and sat at the table to savor it. He glanced outside, into the big yard white taking a sip of his coffee, letting it burn his throat a bit. The silence was broke by a scream coming from upstairs, from his own bedroom.  
Placing the cup onto the table, he got up and went straight to the said room, as a wry smile crept onto his face. “So he’s finally awake.” He half mumbled, half giggled as he remembered the last night’s victim who was the one emitting those sounds. 

~*~

The door opened with a faint creak and only when it closed again Jin opened his eyes and stopped screaming. His eyes widened when he saw that Kamenashi Kazuya was standing near the closed door, a smug look on his face and an evil look in his eyes. Slowly, the event from last night sank into his brain and in the end he could clearly see the whole picture, the pieces of the puzzle falling into place.

“I see you’re finally awake.” Kame voiced out before Jin could utter another word. The screaming was already more than enough for this early in the morning.

“Let me go, you asshole!” Jin barked at him, his eyes filled with nothing but pure rage. “Help, someone help me!” he continued to scream, louder than before.

“Stop it, there’s no use. This house is isolated from the rest in the neighborhood and no one’s home except for me… and you.” Kame managed to voice out over Jin’s continuous yelling. 

“You fucking psycho! Untie me or else I’ll break this ugly bed along with these ties!” Jin tried, although he knew Kame saw right through him. He couldn’t just stand there and let the guy do God knows what kind of things to him… again.

“I’d like to see you try that.” Kame took a few steps until he was right in front of the bed. “I bet my bondage skills are much better than your escaping skills.” 

“The fuck you’re talking about? Let me go, you crazy fucker!” Jin wriggled, hurting his wrists in the process.

Kame just giggled at the sight in front of him. “Seems that you’re opposing quite much when you’re sober. You’re feistier this way. I’m glad I heven’t drugged you last night.” Kame announced eyeing Jin, his gaze studying Jin’s body like a predator.

“The hell you would!” Jin spat, giving up any attempt to free himself… for the time being. “How the hell did I get here anyway?” he asked, his voice filled with hatred.

“I brought you here, of course.” Kame placed one of his knees onto the bed, his hands trailing up Jin’s legs lifting the sheets and revealing more and more skin on the way.

“What the fuck are you doing? Stop it. You’re sick.” He let out disgusted. “You make me sick.”

Kame settled down on the bed between Jin’s spread legs, arching a curious eyebrow. “Oh, do I?” he reached with both hands Jin’s thighs, squeezing them a little bit. “Then why were you so…um…” he licked his lips in search for the perfect word. “…responsive last night?”

Jin’s eyes widened instantly, as if they were ready to pop out any minute. His mouth opened and closed, not a single word coming out. He didn’t even know that himself, must’ve been the alcohol, he thought… definitely the alcohol. And not some crazy, hot ass model lusting over him. No, definitely not that.

“You’re a naughty bitch, collapsing right when things got interesting, leaving me with a hard on.” Kame muttered, licking his lips more seductively each time. The navy blue bathrobe he was wearing coming loose with just a small flick of his hand. “You need to take proper responsibility. No one ever left me yearning for more… neither had they collapsed in such moments…” he played a moment with the strap of the bathrobe before letting it slide off his body.

“That’s…” Jin stuttered, the words stuck in his throat. “That’s crazy. And it’s your fault for assaulting drunk guys on the streets.” He finally said it, not caring anymore what might happen to him. He was already in deep shit and no one could get him out except the man in front of him. The sooner, the better, he thought. “Just get it on with. I won’t struggle, I won’t oppose anymore.” He let out defeated.

The pounding in his head seemed only worse when Kame’s naked body came in sight. The guy was perfect, absolutely flawless. The pale skin glistering in the sun rays, a shade that made Jin think of an exquisite geisha; the beautiful features of his face, the smooth cooper hair now brought back into a perfect ponytail, the highlights in it giving room for interpretations and the heavy lust-clouded eyes that one could look at forever. The bump of his nose softening his features just right, the cheekbones slightly flushed from the obvious arousal and the pinkish lips which, by the way the younger one was licking them continuously, demanded to be kisses, to be taken. Jin shook those thoughts out of his head, aware of the position he was in. Then a thought hit him. Maybe that was it: succumbing to the desire, letting the man do what he pleases and maybe even enjoy it a bit. And in the end it will only be a bad experience turning somehow a little bit right. Yeah, it could work, he thought.

“My, my. Looks like the needy bitch is back.” Kame chuckled lightly, his hands now uncovering Jin’s groin, teasingly brushing the tip of his fingers anywhere but the still flaccid member. “I knew it will emerge meanwhile in the process, but I wouldn’t think it would be so soon.” 

He licked his lips as if to emphasize how much he enjoyed the little game he was playing with his victims. “Good boy.” He let out in a seductive tone, a smirk appearing on his lips.“But you know what, Jin?” Kame asked and Jin’s eyes widened in pure shock. How the hell did the guy find out his name? After a second of thinking about it he knew that if the guy had his clothes, he surely had his bag and of course his wallet. He let out a sigh and waited for Kame to continue his ‘speech’. 

“I don’t want it that way. To ‘get it on with’. Not after you made me drag your ass back here. I don’t usually do that, you know?” His hands roamed further up, on Jin’s stomach, revealing more and more skin as the silky cover slid more and more off his body. “I have to punish you. Slow and teasing. I bet you’ll like that.” Kame let out, now eying Jin who only gulped in response. 

Kame’s hands felt so good on his skin, warm and confident, gentle but demanding in the same time. The desire in his head took over his senses. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see anymore, but to feel. Kame’s hands caressed up his sides until he reached his darkened nipples, pinching them, earning a moan from him. The skillful hands climbed up to brush over his collarbones and another sound of pleasure escaped his lips. How did the guy knew about his sensitive area? If it were a normal situation, he would scream like a girl while someone touched him there, but when he was aroused, it had a different kind of effect on him.

“Do whatever you want, but do it now, dammit!” Jin urged the man who eyed him with half clouded eyes as soon as he opened his own. His member was rapidly coming to life, demanding attention. He bucked his hips up, searching for some kind of friction he wasn’t yet allowed to have.

“That’s better than I’ve expected. Submissive, needy and slutty. I like that.” Kame yanked the cover off Jin’s body, letting his hands roam over Jin’s chest, down to his abs and lower to his now fully erect member. “You make the best sounds and I haven’t even touched you where it matters.” He felt his cock throbbing but ignored it for the time being, settled on drawing more of these sounds out of Jin’s sinful mouth. Bringing this guy home might just prove the best decision he took in a while.

Kame licked his lips a few times, shifting a bit to gain the best position between Jin’s tied and openly spread legs. His fingers wrapped around the rock hard member and without a warning he lowered his head, tongue darting out to teasingly lick the head. Jin’s shudder and those beautiful moans urged him to go further and explore. He draw his hand back, taking the length in his mouth slowly, gently, as if he didn’t want to hurt his jaw. The guy was big, hard and he had a nice taste. 

“Oh, fuck.” Jin half moaned, half exhaled as the tip of his cock hit Kame’s throat. He couldn’t form any coherent thoughts and instead he bucked his hips up only to lower them down and thrust back up. He opened his closed eyes, eying the guy bobbing his head up and down his length. It was more that he could take in his daze. Last night the alcohol was at fault for his ‘submission’, but now he had no excuse other than the hot guy sucking him dry. A loud moan filled the room as Kame picked up the speed, one of his hands settled on Jin’s inner tight while the other grabbed his balls, fondling them.

Those pinkish lips closing around his member, the playful tongue licking whenever it could reach was mind-blowing. He watched as his cock disappeared past those lips only to emerge a second later, bringing him closer to his climax. Even in the uncomfortable position he was in, he couldn’t just stand still, thrusting in, helping Kame take him fully into his mouth over and over again. His heart was beating like crazy, he was panting heavy and droplets of sweat were forming all over his skin. It was mind-blowing, indeed. Until suddenly, it just stopped.

“You didn’t think I would let you come inside my mouth, did you?” an evil smirk spread over Kame’s face as he stopped all his ministrations, lifting his head so he could meet Jin’s dazed look. “As you might already figure it out, this is all about me, not you.” He licked his lips and then continued. “I must admit, you taste really good and it’s tempting, but…” he paused while settling on top of Jin, now covering the tied guy’s body with his own, their erections rubbing together. “The whole point of this is me fucking you and not the other way around.” He let out against Jin’s jaw, nibbling a bit on the skin there.

Kame brought his hands to Jin’s tied hands, tracing weird patterns while their bodies were glued together, chest to chest and groin to groin. He reached Jin’s earlobe with his mouth, biting it at the same time he grinded against the guy’s equally hard erection. A moan of appreciation escaped his lips at the same time with Jin’s one, echoing in the room as their sweaty bodies searched for one another.

Jin’s mind was blank, all he could think about was his release. Kame’s words didn’t even registered in his mind, the lust clouding all of his senses. It didn’t matter anymore what Kame had in mind, not even the fact that the psycho model was the one making him whimper and thrust his hips up to get the heavenly friction he needed so badly. “Fuck me or I’ll fuck you, you bastard!” Jin hissed through gritted teeth as Kame’s sinful tongue licked a path from his abused earlobe down to his neck, hot puffs of air warming the trail of saliva it left.

The younger one let out a muffled chuckle against Jin’s Adam apple at those words. “I’d like to see you try that. There are two things I don’t do: I don’t kiss and I don’t let guys fuck me.” Unless they deserve it. Unless they’re really hot and obedient like you. He wanted to continue, but remain silent over the matter.

“Then untie me and I’ll show you what I can do.” Jin bucked his hips up, emphasizing his words as he felt Kame’s teasing was too much to bear. He needed a release otherwise his body would give in or something.

“See? That’s why you’re the one tied up.” Kame’s hands brushed over the guy’s tied wrists, pulling a bit as a reminder of who was in charge there. “I’ve changed my mind.” He lifted his head so he could meet Jin’s gaze. The guy’s flushed face, his darkened eyes and the sweaty locks of hair sticking to his forehead made Kame bit Jin’s chin before continuing.   
“I’ll sit like this.” He straddled Jin’s lap in a second, each of his legs on Jin’s sides, their full, heavy members rubbing against each other in a more delicious way. “And if you can insert it without my help, I’ll let you fuck me as hard as you’d like.” He pointed out, the same devious smirk appearing onto his lips. He knew there was no way to push in the resistance of his body from that angle. “And if you can’t, I’ll have my way with you. I don’t want to risk another one of last night’s episodes, so I guess we’ll put that slutty mouth of yours to go use. How those that sound, Jin?”

Jin’s eyes widened as soon as the information registered into his mind. Who was he to refuse such offer when all he could think about was having his release already? He wriggled underneath Kame as the other moved his hips teasingly slow against his own. “Deal.” He whispered, trying to create leverage in order to reach the point of interest. 

He first needed to free his cock from under Kame if he had any chance of succeeding. He found the whole thing challenging and arousing in the same time. Grabbing the soft fabric with his hands, he used it for support, while his feet dug into the mattress. Wriggling with all of his strength, he managed to lift his body in a way that Kame slid a bit to sit on his lower belly. The younger one was keeping his part of the deal, just sitting there with his body supported by his hand, on each of Jin’s sides, at the level of his chest, but on the mattress. Jin’s efforts paid off when his member was finally free, resting right on Kame’s butt crack. He still needed to shift a bit so he could reach the entrance, but Jin was now motivated, feeling the desire growing with every second.

“I think that proves my point. You can’t fuck me so I guess I have to carry on with our deal.” Kame smirked and lifted his ass a bit, in order to get up and get to the next stage of his plan. 

That gave Jin the perfect opportunity and after a few more shifting, he bucked his hips up and met the resistance of Kame’s body. He only managed to insert the tip of his cock, but it made him shudder, a low grunt echoing in the room while Kame just froze for a second. 

He quickly got up, hissing in pain as he straddled Jin’s chest, his breath hitching while his heart pounded into his chest. “Looks like you failed.” He announced as soon as he got a little bit of his composure back. 

“I didn’t.” Jin replied, looking up at Kame’s face where droplets of sweat rolled down on it. “You know as well as I do that I didn’t.” he continued with mixed feelings involving anger, frustration and need.

Kame took his aching member into his hand, gently stroking it a few times before letting the tip of it rest on Jin’s bottom lip. “Shut up. The tip doesn’t count. You failed.” He repeated, sneaking a hand behind Jin’s head to lift it giving his cock more access to those plumped lips. “Now suck me.” He ordered, lust-filled orbs gazing down at Jin.

The older one did just so, parting his lips and opening his mouth to receive the intruding object. He never thought he could end up in a situation like this, nonetheless enjoy it. At first it felt weird, having a cock in his mouth, but the soft sensitive skin felt good inside his mouth. He closed his lips around the base when Kame was fully inside and the groan the followed reached his own length immediately, making it throb.

Kame was at a loss of words. Nothing crept in his head except for Jin’s mouth, how warm it was around his cock or how good it felt to hit the back of Jin’s throat. The slight discomfort from the earlier nearly-penetration was now forgotten, as the whole world was at the time. He didn’t even notice how much his member screamed for attention until that point. He pulled out only to thrust back in, settling for a normal pace, not too slow, but not too rushed either. It felt too good to end it soon.

Jin got used to Kame’s pace, basically letting him fuck his mouth as he licked the tip whenever he could reach it. It wasn’t so bad as he thought and it only added fuel to his aching erection. Who would’ve thought that he’ll come to like it? The groans and moans coming out of Kame’s mouth intensified as the guy picked up the speed. Jin sucked harder, as if he was already used to it, bringing the younger one closer and closer to the edge. 

Kame yanked the guy’s head back by the hair, pulling out his cock just in time to decorate Jin’s pretty face and lips with his pearly liquid as the orgasm hit him hard, his body shuddering as a loud cry of pleasure escaped his lips. Panting hard, he propped his body on his hand and took his time enjoying his afterglow.

Jin looked up, lucky that no droplets hit his eyes. For some reason he wanted to see Kame’s face when he rode the waves of his orgasm. Sweaty locks, reddened lips, flushed face and his chest heaving from the force of the afterglow; that’s what he saw and found the sight more than alluring. Now if only he could get his release, that would be perfect. Nevermind the fucked up situation, he needed this.

“You’re… really good… at this.” Kame let out between large intakes of air, his heart still slamming inside his chest. “You look good like this. Like a feisty kitten.” He settled on Jin’s lower belly once again, dropping his head to lick the mess he created on Jin’s pretty face. 

“Now who’s the feisty kitten, huh? Not to mention complete psycho.” Jin managed to utter.

Kame ignored his words and continued licking the white droplets until only the ones from his lips were left. He hesitated for a moment, but nonetheless darted his tongue out and licked the plumped lips clean. With his breath finally settle down to normal he scooted lower on Jin’s body, his fingers closing around his neglected erection. “You’ll get to finish off so you won’t tell I’m a ruthless bastard. A psycho it’s enough of an insult.” Kame let out in an almost seductive way as he began pumping Jin’s cock in a rushed pace from the beginning. 

It didn’t took Jin more than a couple of minutes to feel the coil of pleasure in his stomach, his head thrown back and his hands still holding the tied for support. A loud whimper echoed through the room, his whole body shuddering as jolts of electricity and pure pleasure spread through his body as he came hard in Kame’s warm hand and onto his stomach. He tried to open his eyes, but his vision blurred as soon as he did that, in a second a curtain of blackness surrounding him.

~*~

“Oh, not again!” Kame sighed dramatically. “At least we both finished this time.” He announced to no one in particular as he grabbed a box of tissues to clean themselves up. He untied Jin’s hands, then his legs and reached for his clothes and bag which were neatly stacked in one of the bedside cabinets. He placed them onto the bed and started dressing Jin up. Once done with the task, he picked his bathrobe from the floor, carefully placing it inside his dresser as he picked some clothes for himself. Then, with a last look at the sleeping form on his bed he left the room.

*

“Hey, it’s me.” He uttered into the phone as the recipient of the call answered with a troubled ‘hello’. “I hope I’m not interrupting you.” Kame played with the rim of his t-shirt as the other one inhaled deeply. He was usually very confident, except for the times when he was near his friends or talking to them on the phone. His four childhood friends who knew all about him, even what kind of monster comes out to play in some of the nights Kame feels lonely. The monster within him. Tanaka Koki, Taguchi Junnosuke, Nakamaru Yuichi and Ueda Tatsuya are the ones who help him sneak out of his house undetected, having his back anytime Kame would need them. 

“No, you’re not. If this is about your ‘little’ friend, don’t bother asking. I will be right there.” Maru cut him off, knowing what the younger one intended to do right from the start. Right from that dark alley when the victim collapsed in Kame’s arms and he brought him home – well, the guys helped him, of course – instead of just leaving him on the streets.   
“No, you don’t understand. He collapsed again.” Kame informed the older one, his free hand still tangled in the hem of the shirt.

“What have you done to him?” Maru asked from the other end of the line. “Better yet, don’t tell me. I’m not sure I want to know.” He sighed then asked a question he wanted to let out of his system since last night. “Why did you bring him home? You never bring them over. Especially them.” He emphasized the word and Kame knew it was an unsaid truce they made not to call his victims in any way.

“I freaked out when he collapsed, ok?” he almost spat the words, glancing out the window into the big garden bathed by the sunrays. “And I wanted to finish what I’ve started.”   
“I said I don’t want to know what you did, Kame. Spare me the juicy details. Save those for Koki.” Maru giggled lightly. “Speaking of him, I’ll take him with me, to help me carry the ‘little’ guy.”

“Thanks, Maru.” Kame ended the call with an awkward smile on his face. 

What was the real reason for bringing Jin to his house, to his safe place? Because sure wasn’t just what he told his friend. Not to mention that he specially requested for the guys to bring Jin into his own room, that spotless white room which was his sanctuary, his holy place. That was the whole reason for having everything white in his bedroom; it felt as if all of his sins were forgiven, wiped down by the blank as if nothing bad can happen to him while he’s there. And that was the case until he decided to bring the source of his sins into the sanctuary; draggling it, stepping on everything it stands for. 

And if only that was the only thing he did. He rubbed his forehead in frustration, still looking out the window but not really seeing anything. Not only did he suck the guy off, but he allowed him to slip inside him! And what’s more, it was all because of a stupid deal he proposed. He shook his head, going back to the kitchen to finish his coffee. Fuck the guy! Why would he care, after all? He can brush him off easily once Koki and Maru will be there and then each one can go on with their lives. Too much thinking and tormenting over some matters we don’t understand didn’t do anyone any good. He checked the nearest mirror and carefully inspected his face, making sure than no wrinkle appeared miraculously onto his perfect face.

The sound of a car engine pierced through the silence, followed suit by two door slamming shut and in less than a minute his two friends arrived to the door. After letting them in, he was assaulted by an over-enthusiastic Koki, asking the dirty details while Maru did his best to keep his eyes and ears shut to everything Kame told the other one. 

“So, do you want us to wake your sleeping beauty, or do you prefer to kiss him awake?” Koki asked, mockingly scooping closer to Kame onto the expensive sofa. “Or you could just kiss me instead.” 

“I don’t think there’s no need for that.” Maru announced, pointing at the top of the stairs, where Jin was standing, rooted into his place, looking down at the three figures in the large living room. 

The youngest one was the first to rise to his feet, facing Jin with an unreadable expression. “These guys will take you home, or anyplace you want.” Kame announced in a stern tone, the other two following his example and standing on each of Kame’s sides. “Don’t be a smartass and do something stupid or you’ll regret it.” He continued in the same tone.  
“What if I don’t want to listen anymore to a psycho like you?” Jin asked, an eyebrow arching under the messy dark locks falling into his eyes. “I feel better now. I can outtake the three of you in any kind of fight.” He continued, eyeing each one of them in a menacing way.

“Don’t make me laugh. You might be taller and bigger than us, but there’s no way you can win against the three of us.” Kame spat, taking a step forward under the worried looks of his two friends, while Jin was pretending to ignore him.

In fact, Jin was scared, deep inside. He was mad, he felt used, he was not judging right. Whatever this Kamenashi guy did to him, or more like, his mere presence; it wasn’t good for him. As an ultimate weapon he retorted on playing the I’m-bigger-and-stronger-than-you card. “Ok, you lunatic. Do you really want to try me?” he spat when he was finally at the bottom of the stairs, a few feet from the trio.

“Ok, that’s enough. I think it’s in your best interest to calmly follow us without a second word.” Maru tried to reason out before Koki would have a fit and launch himself at the guy. They weren’t the bad guys, they were merely helping a friend in need. Not that Jin was, Maru thought, but still…

Jin felt a shiver ran down his spine, but kept his composure. He didn’t know who these guys were and what they could do to him. After the little show earlier in Kame’s bedroom, he thought that all the bad things have some good in them; now he wasn’t so sure about that anymore. “Or I could just fuck his pretty holes all over again!” he barked, launching at Kame’s face, but he couldn’t do much except grabbing his face with one hand, fingers digging into his cheeks and Koki ripped his hand from the youngest face.

“Get your fucking hands off him.” Koki growled, launching a punch in Jin’s direction which Jin avoided. “What the fuck is he saying, Kame-chan?” He asked while another fist flew into the air, this time landing on Jin’s side. 

Jin growled in pain, crunching down for a second to catch his breath. “Oh, fuck!” 

“Oh, come on, Koki. Spare me your measly jealousy act!” Kame’s eyebrows furrowed, a deep line decorating his forehead. “Just take him out of my house and out of my life!” he continued and made a flicking motion with his hand towards Maru. “Before someone sees him, okay?”

Koki sighed defeated. “I did promise to help you. After all, the sooner he’s out the better.”

“Stop it, Koki. Let’s do this.” Maru encouraged him as Kame studied the crouching form.

The two helped him up and with a final tint of anger in his voice, Jin muttered. “I’m going to hunt you, find you and then, when you at least expect me to… I’ll destroy you.” 

They started pacing towards the exit when Kame’s voice, dangerously low and husky stopped them. “No, you won’t do anything. Otherwise all the people around you will fall so deep that you’ll wish to take their place. And the little bitch won’t be able to do anything but watch them.” He pinned Jin with his cold look, ending it in the same tone of his voice. “And only then I’ll destroy you.”

Jin’s heart stopped for a few seconds, cold sweat creeping onto his nape. Now he was scared. He was really scared that those words could be true; that this fucking Kamenashi would be able to do such vile things. As he stepped outside into a neatly trimmed and beautiful garden, he wished for one thing: to be able to forget all about last night and this morning like the transition was; stepping out of the blotched house into the unmarred garden and feeling instantly better. If only it could be as easy as crossing the threshold.


	3. Chapter 3 ~ Nothing lasts forever ~

The drive to the pub was mainly quiet, except for a few questions Jin just had to ask the two guys, especially the tall one with the big nose which seemed a little bit more composed. The other one, Koki, who was driving; kept throwing Jin murderous looks through the rearview mirror every time he could. He instantly disliked the guy, more than his friend, Kamenashi.  
“Was he always this crazy?” he asked Maru as soon as they got into the car.  
“What are you saying? You’re the crazy one for believing something like that.” Koki accused him and Maru just rolled his eyes.  
“Look, he’s not crazy, psycho or insane. Kame is just… different.” The oldest one pointed out.  
“What do you mean different?” Jin felt the curiosity to find out more about the guy, about his reasons.   
“Stop it. You don’t have to tell him anything.” Koki mustered, daggers coming out of his eyes as he looked at Jin.  
“I know. But I don’t want him to think Kame is really a ruthless asshole.” Maru turned in his seat to look at Jin. “He’s a famous model with so little time on his hands that he couldn’t keep a relationship even if he wanted to. Paparazzis are always on his tail, the whole nation thinks he’s straight as a stick, plus he is a complicated person with a lot of issues. Do you think it’s easy for him?”  
Jin pondered for a second. “Still, that doesn’t give him the right to assault people on the street!” his anger could no longer be contained. “He could easily seek ‘professional help’. It’s not like he doesn’t have the money.” Jin tsk-ed in pure annoyance.  
“And risking being caught by paparazzi? No way in hell.” Koki cut in.  
“Look, I know his methods are not the best ones, but … if that’s what works for him, then we’ll support him. We’re his friends, after all.” Maru explained, eying Jin.  
“You’re a bunch of fucked up people, I’m telling you.” Jin shook his head a few times.   
Koki made an annoyed face before uttering. “Last night, do you consider yourself raped? Are you hurt?”  
Jin took a few moments before giving his reply. He didn’t even know what hit him last night. He was too drunk to realize it before it was too late. Before he was caught in Kame’s meshes. Still, that doesn’t change the fact that there were others before him and there will be others after him who won’t be as lucky as he was being intoxicated with liquor. Kame wasn’t particularly rough with him, not more than a passionate lover would be when he wanted to spice things up in his love life.   
“I…” Jin stuttered, suddenly lost. “I don’t feel raped…” he continued in a lower voice. “But that doesn’t make it okay, you know?”  
“I know.” Maru, the gentle guy replied, eyes resting somewhere near Jin’s arm.  
“He’s Kamenashi fucking Kazuya, for fuck’s sake!” Koki barked at them both out of nowhere. “More than half of the country would give anything for Kame to fuck them.” He threw Jin one of those murderous looks. “Or to fuck him.”  
“That still doesn’t change a thing!” Jin spat, sending an equally fierce look at Koki.  
Maru sighed deeply. Those two were impossible.  
“But it does. Because none of the people he fucked saw it as rape. Not a single one of them complained. They all submitted as soon as they recognized him.” Koki explained, this time his tone calmer. “They all saw him as a good fuck or the fact itself a once in a lifetime opportunity.”  
“Are you fucking telling me that they even shook his hand, thanking him after it happened?” Jin rolled his eyes in frustration as none of the two said a word. “You must fucking kidding me.” He palmed his face in defeat. These people were too fucked up even for his own standards. And that means a lot worse than he ever saw or heard of.  
“Ok, let’s just drop it. After this ride, you won’t meet him again, so it’s all right to let it go.” Maru concluded and a heavy silence laid over them.  
~*~  
The photo shoot in the afternoon for the new D&G men’s underwear collection went all wrong. Kame couldn’t concentrate on anything, making him look like a newcomer in the eyes of the people whom he worked with. And that was something unforgivable for him. He was always professional, giving his 110% no matter the situation. And now… now he was … distracted. By a needy, demanding bitch nonetheless.   
A long and deep sigh left his lips as the much awaited break arrived. He bowed deeply in front of the staff members, mumbling excuses and apologizing words until he was safely in his changing room, the fluffy bathrobe secured on his body. He spared a glance in the vanity mirror only to see his tired face that not even the skilled make-up artist managed to conceal perfectly.   
“Damn you.” He swore under his breath, even though he was all alone in the room; you never know which walls have ears in this industry.  
Fishing his phone out of his handbag, he scrolled down until he found Junno’s number. He needed to end this fast, otherwise he won’t be able to concentrate on his work and that was the last thing he wanted or needed in his life. How dared the bitch embarrass him in front of his friends? Absolutely unforgivable.  
“Hello, Kame-chan. What do I owe this pleasure to?” Junno greeted him as soon as he picked up; sounds of pressing keys of a keyboard echoing through the room. The guy was obviously in the middle of something.  
“I have a favor to ask.” He took a deep breath, his eyebrows furrowing. “I need to find me a little bitch.”  
Junno, the computer geek among them giggled at the other end of the line, not really surprised by Kame’s request. “Give me a name and I’ll see what I can do about it. What do you want to know about this ‘little bitch’?” Junno asked, stuffing a handful of popcorn into his mouth soon after.  
“The name’s Akanishi Jin.” Kame uttered with disgust. “I want to know everything about him. Anything I can use against him.” He glanced to the door, making sure that no one would come in and catch him talking about these kinds of things. He had a reputation to keep, after all. “I’ll need a full report tonight.”  
“I think you’re rushing a little bit, but I’ll do my best.” Junno confirmed, pressing a few keys to run one of his magical programs that helped a lot in situation like this one.  
“Thanks, Junno.” His voice changed its tone in a second, knowing that by the time he will finish with the damn shoot, a complete file will be on his table.  
“Anytime, Kame-chan.” Junno replied and with a ‘Ja’ he ended the call.  
“I’ve got you know, you bastard. I’ll need to punish you harder for ruining one of my work days.” He smirked evilly, a new kind of desire overwhelming his senses.  
~*~  
“What the fuck are you doing here so early? And why do you look like shit?” Nishikido Ryo, the pub’s manager and Jin’s friend snapped at him as soon as he entered the door.  
After Kamenashi’s friends dropped him at a bus station far away from both his small apartment and the pub – thinking that’s the safest thing he could do – Jin stopped at one of the conbinis on the way to the pub, grabbing a bento and a bottle of sparkling water. He ate leisurely in a small park nearby, sitting in the swing and thinking where he wanted to go: at home or at his second home which the pub became. He chose the second option and there he was, facing Ryo’s wrath.  
“I thought I’d come by to help you.” He lied, not really in the mood to explain what happened last night or early in the morning. “I had nothing better to do at home.” He continued when Ryo eyed him suspiciously.  
“That’s why you’re wearing yesterday’s clothes?” a third voice pierced through the room, one belonging to his coworker and best friend Yamashita Tomohisa, nicknamed Pi.  
“That’s… totally not what you think.” He slumped onto one of the chairs and waited for the torrent of questions following.  
“Is that so? I bet those girls from yesterday took really good care of you.” Pi mocked him, ignoring Ryo’s puzzled look. “Which one was it? The hot foreign blonde or the cute half-Japanese redhead?”  
“None of them, actually. Come on, let’s get to work.” Jin urged his friend. “I’ll go take a quick shower and change into my uniform. Then I’ll help you out.”   
“Maybe you should cut down the booze.” Ryo nodded approvingly. “You know, like accepting it from our clients when they offer it, but throwing it away when they don’t pay attention or something.”  
Pi grinned at Jin. “That’s what I always do.” He ended with a peace sign.  
“Yeah, thanks for the advice. I think that’s what I’m also going to do from now on.” He flashed them a fake, practiced smile and headed to the backrooms.   
“Do you think he’ll be all right?” the two men asked at unison once Jin was out of the room.  
~*~  
The whole afternoon was better than Jin expected it to be. Helping with the preparations for the opening of the pub allowed him the distraction he needed so badly. Anything was better than sit around and thinking about useless things like the things Kamenashi said he would do if he ever spoke about what happened between them. It’s not like the model would hurt him, right? He had plenty of chances to do so, but he didn’t exactly hurt him…   
Jin sticked to the plan, flashing his smile to all of the clients in the pub when they finally opened, charming them as the usual, but got rid of the drinks they were offering him. He won’t make the same mistake again and for sure he will watch his back from now on. The place was becoming more and more crowded, people having fun, slowly becoming intoxicated with the alcohol. He prepared the next drink for a beautiful Japanese girl who kept complimenting his fluffy hair. He thanked her politely, smiling as he handed her a glass of ‘sex on the beach’.   
Better, he thought. That was better. He would take her home in an instant if she showed the slight interest. After all, he didn’t need to fear Kamenashi, right? The guy’s friends said it: they’ll never going to cross paths again. And never it’s definitely a long term to be considered. When the girl paid for her drink, she slipped a piece of paper under the bills also. Grinning, Jin slipped it into his pocket without a second look. The night just became interesting…  
~*~  
Kame studied the file in front of him for the third time that evening. Junno was as prompt as he remembered the guy so a complete file was already on his coffee table when he got home. As soon as he started reading it, though, he found out why was it so easy to obtain. The Jin guy was spotless, even a bit boring at the first sight.   
His record was clean, he lived alone in a two-rooms apartment downtown Tokyo, while his parents and younger brother – by two years – owned a pet shop in Chiba. He worked for a few years now in a pub named ‘Eight Stars’, as a bartender. Perfect records, even his friends were few, but reliable. No girlfriend or boyfriend, even though he seemed to like half-Japanese and foreign girls better, judging by the many pictures attached to the file.  
No crimes, no proofs of unprofessionalism, no rumors… nothing. Kame took a large gulp of his whiskey, placing the glass down rather roughly, with a thud. The file was useless; unless he could bribe a blonde foreign girl to hit on him and bite his dick off or something. He frowned at the thought and let his eyes wonder once again onto the files in his hands. That, of course proved to be as fruitless as the other times he read it.   
He took his phone out when it started buzzing into his jeans’ pocket, but stared at the caller ID without answering or ignoring the call. That was what he did the whole day, trying to avoid talking to Koki. Sure, Koki was his friend, one of the few people who he could count on no matter what, but the guy was a little bit possessive, wanting to know every single detail of his life. He never complained about anything, but Kame could see it in his eyes every time a new person was involved. And with Jin, that morning wasn’t any different. Just that damn bitch talking too much, especially in Koki’s presence.   
Kame needed to do something about it, fast. Facing Koki at the moment or talking to him wasn’t an option at the moment. He decided to postpone any activity with the guys, so a quick text did the trick. Blaming work to brush his friends off wasn’t out of the ordinary for him, but being a lie was… Closing the useless file irritated, he took his jacket, a dark fedora and a pair of dark aviators to conceal his appearance and taking the back exit, he went straight to the ‘Eight Stars.’ If the little bitch thought he could step on Kamenashi Kazuya’s toes just like that, he was in for a big surprise.  
~*~  
It wasn’t very hard for him to find the pub and as soon as he stepped in, he breathed easily. That was definitely not the place where celebrities came daily, so he could rest assured that he wouldn’t get photographed by some journalist seeking for a big scoop. Covering his face was another plus, as no one seemed to recognize him so far, actually helping him blend easier with the crowd. He stepped further in, avoiding contact as much as he could, until he could get a clear view at the bar.   
The pink and violet lights pointing at the shelves with all kind of drinks were disturbingly different from the whole retro setting of the club. The brick walls, neatly decorated with black and white photographs contrasting with the strobe lights coming from one of the corners opposite the bar. It was a pretty nice place, even for Kame’s high standards, a place where you could have fun without caring about who’s next to you. He could too, if he weren’t set on a mission.   
Then, he saw him, at the bar, pouring some white drink from a bottle and another dark one from another, sharing smiles as if he was the happiest person ever. The fucking bitch was having fun, flirting with a group of three girls, talking as if he wanted to impress them. And what’s with the smile? Kame never had the chance to see it until now. Jin didn’t show it to him; the bright and beautiful smile he wore for others. Powered by anger, he started pacing to the bar when suddenly, he bumped into someone.  
“Oh, I’m sorry.” The guy bowed quickly, a guy shorter than him, dark short hair framing his tanned face. “So sorry.” He uttered again.  
“It’s … ok. I wasn’t paying attention. It’s my fault.” He also bowed, explaining.  
“Oh, no… it’s…” The guy paused and eyed him curiously. “Wait. Are you by any chance…”  
“Yes, I am.” He cut the guy off, wondering how on earth did someone recognize him like that. “Keep it low, please.”  
“Yes, of course. I understand.” The guy pointed out, stretching his hand to present himself to Kame. “I’m Nishikido Ryo, the manager.” Kame took his hand and shook it lightly.   
The manager. Just the man he needed for his little plan. If until then he thought a full force confrontation, now he had other plans. “Nice to meet you, Nishikido-san.” He replied, smiling a bit.  
“What is the famous Kamenashi Kazuya doing in this kind of place?” Ryo asked, leaning closer as he said his name, almost whispering it.  
“Actually, I need to ask you a favor. I’m here to talk to a … friend of mine.” He took an intake of air and lowering his shades a bit so that Ryo could see his eyes, he continued. “Jin-kun.” He let out in the fakest friendly tone he could utter. “I thought I’d surprise him at work, but I don’t want to walk up to him and ruin the surprise. Maybe you can help me with that?”  
“Jin?” Ryo turned his head around to watch for a second the oblivious guy doing his job as he used to. “I didn’t know he had such friends.”  
“Yeah, that’s a long story, actually. Maybe I’ll tell you someday?” he cocked his head to the side, securing his sunglasses onto his eyes. “So, I was wondering if you could replace him for a few minutes and point out to some VIP section or something?” once again the friendly, even a little bit seductive tone could he sensed in his voice.  
“I’m afraid we don’t have a VIP section. What you see is what you get.” Ryo announced with pity “But I can let you talk for a few minutes in a private place. Next to the restrooms, there’s a hallway and at the end of it you’ll find my office.” He smiled politely.  
“Thank you so much, Nichikido-san.” Kame glanced through the pub. “You have a nice little place here. I think I’ll come here again, maybe I’ll bring my friends also.”  
“Oh, we would like that.” Ryo bowed, entirely too caught in Kame’s praise. “I’ll send Jin to my office. You can wait for him there. We wouldn’t want to spoil the surprise.” Ryo muttered, completely unaware of Kame’s plans.  
“Of course. Thanks again.” With a wave he made his way to the appointed place. “Showtime!” he muttered under his breath.  
~*~  
As Jin finally served the drinks to the three girls, he could finally catch his breath and let his cheeks muscles rest from all that smiling. He lifted his gaze and he could swear he saw the familiar silhouette of Kamenashi fucking Kazuya right there in the club, heading for the restrooms. He gasped, for an unknown reason, but the guy was out of the view in an instant. Maybe he was seeing things now? And everything was better until now. Until he thought of Kamenashi. Bad move…  
“Hey, Jin. Why don’t you take a break?” Ryo pulled him out of his thoughts, patting his shoulder. “You look like you saw a ghost.”  
“No, I’m fine. Just a little bit tired.” He replied, wiping a glass clean.   
“Come on, Pi will take your place. You can rest in my office for a while.” Ryo announced him, his boss being in a too good of a mood for such a busy night.  
“Are you ok?” Jin’s reply came suspicious as he raised one of his eyebrows in surprise. “You’re usually against taking breaks at this hour.”  
“You deserve it. You came early and helped me open up and all.” Ryo smiled caringly. “Now go!” he almost dragged Jin out from behind the counter.  
“Ok, I won’t argue with you when you’re this pushy.” He let out a small giggle and with an awkward wave he was on his way. “Weird guy…” he let out for himself.  
~*~  
The first strange thing he noticed when he stepped into his boss’ office was the unusual darkness. Ryo always kept the small lamp in one corner of the room on when he wasn’t there; for the other activities like guests or work he had all the lights in the room turned on. Jin gulped and stretched his hand to reach the switch. That’s when the next weird thing happened. His hand was grabbed by the wrist and in a second his attacker closed the door behind him and pinned him to the door.  
“What the fuck?” he let out, surprised and annoyed at the same time. Then it hit him: the same musk scent from the night before. There was no doubt about it: the silhouette he saw earlier, then this; the guy clearly didn’t know when to stop. He could feel the guy sneering, pushing his body into his own, and trapping him there. This only added to his already building up anger.  
“Surprised?” Kame breathed out into his ear, seizing Jin’s other hand also and bringing it to his sides.   
It didn’t took Jin much to reverse the situation, pushing Kame away and trapping his hands in one of his own, bringing them to his back. The younger one groaned in frustration, miscalculating the fact that Jin hasn’t been drinking at all. The model sure had a good grip and all, but Jin overpowered him when sober.   
“Actually, yeah. I’m a bit surprised.” He replied, reaching for the switch with his free hand. “Are you?”A smirked appeared on his face when he saw Kame’s flushed and annoyed face, obviously not expecting such turn of events.   
“Fuck you. Let go!” Kame spurted, squirming to get free.   
Jin just pulled him closer, their bodies only inches apart, a victorious look in Jin’s dark orbs as he looked down, under the annoying fedora Kame was still wearing. His glasses were neatly placed in the pocket of his jacket.   
“You wish! Too bad that’s not going to happen.” Jin remarked. “What the hell are you doing here, after all?”   
“I came to teach you a lesson.” The younger one wriggled until he freed one of his hands. “Maybe next time you’ll know when to keep your mouth shut.” He lifted his hand to hit Jin, his fingers curled into a fist, but the other one caught his wrist just in time.  
“Oh, and how are you going to do that?” Jin mocked, seizing Kame’s wrists each in one of his own, pushing him to the nearest wall. The guy was absolutely crazy, coming at the pub all alone, just to ‘teach him a lesson’. And Jin was even crazier, he thought, because he was in the mood for some fucked up game with Kame. He brought Kame’s hands above his head and used his full strength to keep them pinned, as much as the model struggled to get free.  
“I don’t need to explain that to a sex-starved bitch like you.” Kame replied drily, his eyes boring holes into Jin’s skull.   
“You keep saying that I’m a bitch. I guess that makes you lower than me.” Jin suppressed a chuckle, seeing the other’s face flush more than he thought it would be possible. “Not to mention that I’m not the crazy one raping people to satisfy my twisted sexual cravings!”  
“Shut up!” Kame spat, stopping to wriggle out of the touch. Jin was stronger than him, after all. “You don’t know anything about me.” He could feel Jin’s breath on his face and was sure the other was feeling it too, every time he spoke.  
“I know enough already to see what kind of sick person you are.” Jin shook his head disapprovingly. Maybe he was sicker, after all, crazier as he still lingered there, with fucking Kamenashi, who played with his mind. Otherwise, he would flee without looking back. “If you came to threaten me, you’re wasting your precious time.” Jin uttered and Kame’s curious gaze met his own. “Your friends already convinced me to stay out of this and promised to never cross paths again. I guess they were wrong about that.”  
“Oh, really?” Even if he was a little taken aback and wondering what Jin and his friends might’ve talked about, Kame kept his poker face, only his rage obvious in his eyes and on his flushed face. “And here I was thinking you’d be an obedient kitty and submit to my every wish after that talk.” He bluffed, licking his lips seductively, Jin’s eyes never leaving the alluring sight in front of him.  
“I think you got it all wrong. You’re the kitten at my mercy now, if you haven’t noticed by now.” He pressed his body into Kame’s, their lips dangerously close to each other. “You came to teach me a lesson, but I’ll end up punishing you instead.” He rocked his hips, their groins rubbing together. He might’ve underestimated his power of restrain when it came to the model, Jin thought as he became more and more aroused by the second.  
Kame let out a soft, almost inaudible moan when Jin began thrusting his hips practically dry humping him. His skin prickled at the contact, the grip on his hands slowly loosening. He felt trapped, by those dark orbs hiding more than a burning anger and lust in them; by those naughty hips dancing in a way meant to drive him crazy. “You wouldn’t.” he whispered in his husky voice, breathing hot puffs of air on Jin’s lips. He wasn’t sure if he wanted this to stop now.  
“Yes, I would.” Jin teased a little more, brushing their now awakened members more urgent, as to prove a point. He whispered closer to Kame’s ear, purposely avoiding any touch of his lips there. “You can’t wait to be fucked. You’re needy and horny right now and all you want is a dick to fill you and to shut you up.” He blew some hot air on the ear shell, feeling Kame’s body shudder as his hips jerked, searching for his own. “That’s why you came back, am I right?”  
Kame licked his lips nervously. “Not even close.” He gasped for air, the room feeling suddenly too hot. What the hell was he doing, just standing there, ready to offer himself for the other to take? “Let go of my hands.” He demanded, struggling to keep his composure. That was definitely not the plan he had for tonight.  
Jin did as he was told, with a smug look on his face detaching himself from Kame. “Then…” he grabbed Kame’s crotch with his hand, applying just the amount of pressure he needed. Kame’s moan was enough of an encouragement, his whole blood rushing south. “…why are you so hard already?” he removed Kame’s fedora, sending it flying somewhere over his shoulder.   
Kame’s body was on fire, his mind clouded as Jin fondled with his erection. The guy sure knew what he was doing, there was no doubt about it. “Don’t flatter yourself. I was already hard before I came in here.” He tried to sound credible, but even to his own ears it sounded just a failed attempt. He grabbed Jin’s shoulders, bringing him closer, in search for that wonderful warmth only Jin’s body provided.  
“We both know this is not true.” He groaned when Kame took both of his hands and slipped them into his own pants. No underwear, that was really nice. He fondled the buttocks, squeezing them as he bent over, biting Kame’s chin, nibbling on the jaw line until he reached the earlobe.   
Kame’s fingers dug in Jin’s shoulders, the fabric of the white shirt an inconvenience he was about to get rid of. Soon. “Just be an obedient bitch and strip for me.” He clutched the fabric tighter, hissing, when Jin’s teeth bit roughly on his ear lobe.   
It took all of Jin’s willpower to step back when all his body wanted was to stay close, to feel Kame’s hands, Kame’s hips, Kame’s chest… everything. He was about to burst and it was all Kamenashi’s fault. Like the night before and early this morning. The session was still vividly in his mind, flashes of it running wild into his head. It was harder than he ever thought it could be.  
“As much as I’d like to fuck you right here, right now, I’m not like you.” Jin eyed the model, his mind still dazed by arousal. “You said you didn’t come for this. If I do it, then it makes me just like you.” He was better than this. His revenge would have to wait a bit, or maybe leaving the great Kamenashi Kazuya with a hard on would be the great punishment, after all. “Plus, I already have a fuck for tonight.” He flashed his crooked smile, savoring the victory as he saw the look on Kame’s face.  
Kame froze in his spot. How dared the bitch leave him like that? That wasn’t happening, it couldn’t. No one ever did that. Except for Jin. Twice already and they didn’t even knew each other for more than a day. Fuck him and his stupid vendetta.   
“You don’t know what you just did, Jin.” Kame half whispered, half exhaled. “You’re going to regret this. And that bitch too.” Angered filled his orbs once again. If Jin wanted to play rough, he could do it too.  
Jin laughed wholeheartedly hearing the model’s words. “And what are you going to do, attack us on the street? You already did this, you psycho!” he spat and made his way to the door.  
“No. First of all, I’m going to get you fired.” Kame announced in his perfect tone of voice, his composure already regained by now. “Then, you’ll come to me, begging me to undo it.”  
“You can’t get me fired. These people are my friends. As for me, I won’t beg you to do anything. Ever!” he opened the door, sneaking a glance to Kame. “It was nice having you here, Kamenashi-san.” He let out in his fake polite tone, the one he was using with his clients. “Hope we can see you again soon.” He winked and with a tired wave, he was out the door.  
“Fuck you, Jin Akanishi. Things will not end up well for you. That’s for being a fucking bitch with an entirely too big mouth.” He stormed out of the door after he secured his fedora and his glasses on his face.


	4. ~ Vicious minds think alike ~

Their next encounter wasn’t a big surprise for Jin. Every time the model would have the time, he would go to ‘Eight Stars’, for a drink and obviously for pestering Jin with his presence. He was all fake smiles and polite while being surrounded by people, especially in the presence of his two friends, Ryo and Pi. He didn’t exactly made a move, except for the fact that he came to the pub just to remind Jin of his presence. However, bringing the whole ‘gang’ with him was unusual and made Jin feel somehow unsure about the whole thing.

“I see Kamenashi-san is here again.” Ryo patted his shoulder gently. “And he even brought his friends this time. What did you say to him?”

Jin shrugged. “Nothing, really.” He didn’t even talk to the guy for over two weeks, since that night actually. And he wasn’t so prone on doing that soon either. The guy just eyed him the whole time, actually staring at him in this weird way, making Jin feel more and more anxious.

“Whatever happened, he brought others to the pub, so I guess I need to thank you… or something.” Ryo smiled awkwardly and made his way to his office.

“Or not…” Jin muttered after he left, preparing another drink for one of the guys at the bar.  
He didn’t need Ryo’s words of gratitude; he just needed to get rid of this guy once and for all. Jin thought his nightmare would be over as Kamenashi’s friends told him, but apparently there they were, at the guy’s side, supporting every single one of his twisted, fucked up decisions. And what was worse, Jin started to search for the guy every night, letting his eyes roam through the crowded club, for a glimpse of him. But, as soon and he would see him, the same kind of anger, annoyance and frustration would wash upon him. Only this time was ten times worse than that, seeing all the guys practically swallowing Kamenashi’s every word, enjoying the attention they receive from their friend.

Maybe he would have more success talking to the tall one, he seemed the quiet, understanding type. Maybe the big-nosed guy could put some sense into his friend’s thick skull and finally leave Jin alone, to carry on with his life. With a flick of his hand, Jin signaled Pi to take over his place, set on doing just that. After all, if he did succeed, he would have his peaceful and boring life back, the memory of the said model just an ugly spot on it. And he wouldn’t have to think about it so much, like he started doing in the past few weeks.

“Good evening, gentlemen.” He bowed when he was in front of their table, earning some surprised gazes and some audible gasps. Only Kamenashi managed to keep his composure, returning the bow with a fake, practiced smile and curiosity playing in his orbs.

He didn’t go for the usual camouflage; the hat, the dark glasses and the scarf around his neck. Instead, he was beaming with no effort whatsoever just casually sipping from his glass of scotch. He went for a pair of leather pants, so tight that he let so little room for imagination, mixed with a black, thin sweater, see-through revealing an equally dark wifebeater which molded on his his body so nicely. If only people would see what kind of monster hides under that pretty face and perfect body…

“Good evening to yourself.” Kame let out relaxed.

“What the hell do you want?” Koki snarled at him from Kamenashi’s right side where he sat on the high stools, around a table.

Next to him there was the guy Jin was looking for and on the other side there were two guys Jin vaguely remembered on the street that night, the tall guy with a Mohawk and another one with the same height as Kamenashi, only he seemed girlier. Those two looked detached, not really paying attention to him, unlike the idiot who used every occasion to throw murderous look at him.

“I work here.” Jin announced with a practiced smile on his face, one that didn’t reach his eyes. He could barely restrain himself from calling the black-haired gangster-looking guy a few names and maybe punch his face for that morning’s happenings. But he couldn’t, not when he was at work, on such a busy night. “To what do we owe this pleasure to?” Jin asked, eyeing Kame, just pretending he came there for the first time.

Kame emitted a laugh, patting Koki’s back in a friendly gesture, preventing him for saying anything else. “Nothing in particular. Just a guy’s night out and this pub seemed fit for it. Right, Koki-kun?” he asked amused.

Jin nodded and sneaked a glance at Koki, who was about to kill him with his gaze.

“Yeah, friends only.” He muttered, still eying Jin.

“I’m glad you’ve decided to come at our pub. Have a great evening.” Jin wished them with a slow, rapid bow. “May I have a work with you…” he stopped, realizing that he didn’t know the guy’s name.

“Nakamaru.” The tall guy replied, but was cut out before he could continue.

“No, you may not. What part of friends only did you not get?” Koki spurted out, wrapping an arm around Maru’s shoulders.

“Oh, I’m sorry for intruding.” Jin fought the urge to smack the guy’s face. Instead, he kept his composure and continued. “I didn’t know you were all like… that.” He lifted his head in Koki and Maru’s direction, earning cascades of laughter from the other guys at the table, Kame included.

“Yeah, right. Koki would wish that.” The tall Mohawk guy managed to say between chuckles and laughter. “Only neither Kazuya or Yuichi want him back.” He hit the table while laughing, his eyes almost watering from the amusement of the situation.

“You don’t need to reveal that much, Junno.” The feminine looking one poked him in the side with his elbow, his eyes set on Jin. “Don’t mind him. He usually talks too much after a couple of drinks.”

“He won’t talk for much longer.” Koki’s voice ringed in their ears. He was furious, darting out to cut Junno’s tongue or something similar to it. Kame, however stopped him with a ‘Koki-kun’ pressed in a sweet voice, making him look like a teenager for a fleeting second.

“I’m Ueda Tatsuya, by the way.” The feminine looking one stretched his hand for Jin to shake it. “Don’t mind Koki either. The only normal guys among us are Maru, Kazuya and I.” Tatsuya giggled lightly.

Ok, that was quite a statement there. If a total psycho, an impulsive guy and a totally airheaded one weren’t enough in that group, you could add a coward and a total show off to the list successfully. What an interesting group there was. Jin didn’t allow himself to think what would the definition of normality would be for these guys, or what they might take it would be weird or outrageous. He wasn’t sure he would want to find out, anyway. He took the guy’s hand and shook it lightly, saying his name followed by another polite bow.

“You can talk to me. I don’t have a watchdog.” Tatsuya uttered, still holding Jin’s hand, his expression showing a tint of amusement.

“There’s no need for that.” Kame cut him off, already on his feet. “I think we need to talk about something, Jin-kun.” The model raised an eyebrow. “In private.” He let out coldly, a change in his tone that didn’t remain unnoticed by the others.

“What the fuck? I thought you said you would leave it at that.” Koki was up and by his side in an instant. “Don’t do anything stupid.”

“And here I thought we agreed you are going to stay out of my business.” Kame replied in the same cold tone which had Koki backing away. “Don’t tell me what to do. You know how much I hate that.”

“Yeah, I know.” Koki said, defeated. He sighed long and deep, taking his seat back at the table.

“I’m afraid we…” Jin dragged out the last word, emphasizing it. “… pretty much said everything to each other.” He ended with a fake, forced smile that was looking rather awkward on his face.  
Yes, they’ve said everything in between the lines of ‘psycho’ and ‘bitch’… he didn’t need another one of those encounters like the last time. He didn’t need Kame’s attractive face lurking around, making it harder and harder to concentrate on his work. He only wanted to break any contact with him or his gang of fucked up friends, until it was too late.

“What? You’re afraid of me now?” Kame burst out laughing, emptying the content of his glass soon after.

“No, I’m not.” Jin turned around and sneaked a glance at the bar, his friend already taking care of the customers. “I don’t have a long break, so… let’s just get this over with.” He let out rather nervously, not knowing what to expect. “Follow me, Kamenashi-san.” He urged the guy, using the appellative in a nearly mocking way. He turned around and made his way towards the exit.

“Gladly.” Kame nodded to Koki and followed the bartender closely.

~*~

“I don’t fucking care if you’re our customer right now.” Jin kicked the dumpster outside the pub, near its back entrance. The dark alley, the cold night air and fucking Kamenashi. This all seemed entirely too familiar, in a totally bad way. “I want you to leave. Now.”

A short giggle left Kame’s mouth, a couple of steps away from Jin, where he was leaning onto the cold wall. He folded his hands at his chest, watching Jin with utmost interest.

“Don’t fucking laugh. What do you want from me?” he ran a frustrated hand through his hair, finally eyeing the man. Dead gorgeous and enticing in those clothes, but the brown orbs that gleamed with intent. And that only meant lust, hunger and craziness.

“I already told you that.” he licked his lips meaningfully. “I didn’t think you were that stupid. Do you need me to explain it to you again?” Kame stare was colder than ever. He lost a lot of time just annoying Jin with his presence, a thing that apparently brought some results. But he couldn’t be satisfied with it. Not by far.

“And I already told you I’m not your bitch and never will be.” Jin fished his pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and lit one. “So why are you wasting your time?” He took a step closer to the guy, slowly, measured.

“I’m not. You’re obviously interested enough. Otherwise you wouldn’t come straight to our table earlier.” Kame let out smugly, shivering almost imperceptibly.

“I only came to talk to that guy. Um, Naka-something.” Jin took a drag out of the burning stick. “To tell him what I will tell you now.” He pointed at Kame’s face, squinting his eyes. “Get the fuck off and leave me alone. You and your friends. I’ve had it. I’m done.”

“That’s why you’re outside with me, using whatever lame excuse to get closer to me?” Kame scoffed, measuring him with his look.

Jin rolled his eyes. “I just thought it would be nice of me to face you while telling you something like that, otherwise you might’ve heard it wrong.” He brought the stick to his lips, but was prevented from doing so. “And don’t flatter yourself. I’m not trying to get closer to you.”

Kame took the cigarette between his fingers and rolled it a couple of times. “You’re pretty boring and really predictable. Every emotion shows on your face.” He finally brought the stick to his mouth and wrapped his lips around it in a too sensual gesture. He took a drag and puffed out some smoke into Jin’s face. “Especially when you’re horny. Or aroused, like you are now.” He emitted a small laugh.

Jin gasped, the cloud of smoke vanishing right away, leaving just the scent of tobacco and alcohol the model drank until then. He couldn’t deny it, he was slightly aroused but he couldn’t be that noticeable, right? The way Kame was acting was more than arousing, but so was the guy with a minimal effort managing to stir some reaction in anyone who watched him.

“You’re bluffing.” Jin tried to control the tone of his voice, to make it sound surer, but failed nonetheless. Once again his hand made his way in the dark, long locks of hair that he chose not to tie for the night.

With a final drag, Kame threw the cigarette bud on the ground, stomping on it with his massive leather boot. Holding Jin’s gaze, he draw closer, the same penetrating look on his face, closing the distance between them. “Then… tell me.” he raised one hand, trailing a straight line on Jin’s arm up to his neck. He circled it and slipped into those locks, pulling Jin’s head back just enough to reveal his neck. “Why haven’t you backed away?” he bent forward and licked Jin’s neck, leaving a trail of saliva from the collar of his shirt up to his jaw line. “And why aren’t you protesting now?” he continued a path down to Jin’s bump that was Adam’s apple and scraped his teeth along it.

Jin gasped, audibly. He suppressed a moan, instead going for a gulp knowing he would just confirm Kame’s theory if he did that. His arousal just increased ten times only hearing Kame’s low, husky voice; not to mention the actions currently performed on his neck. He had to regain his composure. He had to chase away the thought forming in his head. Why did the guy had such effect on him? Only because he looked so good or was he into some kinky shit like psychopaths bastards these days?

He shook his head a bit, hissing at the pain as Kame’s hand was still gripping it tightly. No, he won’t let the guy play with him any longer, even if it felt so good just to succumb to the feeling. He took a hold of himself and removed Kame’s hand, grabbing him by his shoulders and roughly pushing him back.

“Stop this.” He found himself panting and he didn’t even know why. The cool night air was feeling hotter than ever and his groin was on fire.

Kame’s back hit the wall, but he was so prone of getting what he wanted that he didn’t even feel the pain. Jin wanted him; he could feel it. And he wasn’t ready to give up just now. Not when he already wasted enough time on this stupid bitch. Hot and appealing, but still a bitch.

“Why won’t you be a silent and obedient bitch and give me what we both want?” Kame once again closed the distance between them and taking hold of Jin’s hands, he guided them to his buttocks. “If you won’t…” he leaned closer and whispered right into Jin’s ear using that lustful, husky tone. “I’ll make your life a living hell. I’ll come by every time I can and pester you. Also, I’m sure our dear Nishikido-kun would gladly fire you if I’ll ask him. He knows I’ll bring him more and more clients to the pub. I’m sure he saw that tonight, right?” He ended with a lick on Jin’s ear shell.

Jin shivered a bit at the touch, his hands gripping Kame’s buttocks, fondling them. They were perfect under his touch, the leather feeling rather hot and perfect molding on the pear shaped firm ass. He took a long intake of air, the warm tongue running along his ear shell and down to the lobe sending all of his blood straight to the groin. The guy’s words barely registered in his mind, somewhere in the back of it where his conscience yelled at him continuously.

“I’m afraid what I want and what you want are two different things, Kamenashi.” He managed to utter before Kame bit his earlobe, giving it a tentative lick right after.

“Is that so?” he breathed out in Jin’s ear, his arms back around the guy’s neck. “And what do you want from me?” he descended, placing a wet kiss on Jin’s neck an inch downwards from his ear, licking his lips right after.

He was hard, really hard. He wanted Jin like he didn’t want any other one of his little bitches, man or women. Maybe it was the guy’s character that made Kame start this dangerous game between them, this pursuit to taste the guy’s body once. Or maybe it was something in his look, something that Kame saw that morning in his house. He didn’t know and he wouldn’t start thinking about his reasons while Jin was groping his ass.

Jin’s reply came first in the form of a low moan, almost inaudible. He pulled Kame’s body closer to him, guiding it with his hands still squeezing flesh and leather at the same time. Their groins rubbed against each other, both of them emitting some sounds of pleasure. “I want to fuck you. Hard.” Jin let out without even realizing it. “Now.” Jin breathed out, one of his hands reaching up, under Kame’s sweater and wifebeater, his fingertips touching skin.

“You’re out of your fucking mind!” Kame spat, detaching himself from Jin, eying him with contempt.

Only when Kame’s warmth was gone did Jin realized what he just said. “Shit.” He cursed, closing his eyes defeated. Whatever fucked up game Kamenashi was playing with him, no matter how wrong he saw the situation at hand, Jin couldn’t deny the attraction he felt for the guy. It was like the Kamenashi guy was a magnet, drawing Jin closer to him every time they met, pulling out all those stunts to make him go insane. And what was worse, he didn’t regret anything in that particular moment, the desire to have the guy spreading through his body.

“You’re not only stupid, but you’re crazy if you think I’ll let you top me!” Kame licked his lips nervously.

Jin sighed, defeated. He opened his eyes and met the crazy stare on Kame’s face. He was starting to feel as if the model’s craziness was starting to reach him. Definitely not a good idea to keep seeing this guy, as hot and enticing he might be. Driven by his lust, Jin took a step closer, forcing Kame to step backwards and meet the wall once again. Two can play this game, Jin thought as he placed one of his hands on the cold surface, right next to the guy’s head. The other one traced the guy’s torso, down to his crotch.

“You drove me crazy with your mind games, with your threats.” He came dangerously close to the guy’s face, seeing how the anger grew on it, hardening Kame’s features. “I thought about taking my revenge, you know?” he groped the guy’s clothed erection rather rough.

Kame hissed at the contact, but regained his composure right away. “You won’t do it. You’re a soft bitch. You can’t do it.” He replied, removing Jin’s hand. He was starting to become really anxious wondering if he really underestimated the guy in front of him.

“Oh, you don’t know that. I was thinking that the best punishment for a crazy slut like you would be ignorance. Not giving you what you want.” Jin’s hand resumed his position despite Kame’s attempts to remove it. “But I guess that didn’t worked for you.” He fondled the area, watching Kame once again licking his lips, this time expectantly. Even the look on his face didn’t carry the same contempt as before.

“So, what? Are you going to use force?” Kame asked, smirking. “A nasty bitch like you? Don’t make me laugh.” Kame ended with a mocking short laugh, ready to push the guy away.

“You keep saying I’m a bitch, but I wonder who the real slut is, just waiting to be fucked while hiding behind the bad-boy mask.” Jin pointed out, suppressing a moan as the hard erection in his palm felt so good, giving him a sense of power, like the situation he was in. He was starting to understand the guy in front of him, if only just a little bit. The sensation was amazing.

“You got it all wrong. Ah…” Kame trailed off, the hand on his crotch squeezing it just right, sending an electrical current through his whole body.

“Since ignoring you didn’t work, I am going to use a different method.” As to make a point, he once again squeezed the hard flesh between his fingers, making Kazuya moan at the feeling. “And it wouldn’t be forceful, since you obviously enjoy this.” Jin smirked, bringing his other hand down to the rim of Kame’s pants, opening the button, the zipper and slipping his hand inside.

“That! But not being fucked by you!” Kame retorted, raising his tone of voice in a futile attempt to look more confident. The guy’s fingers on his already leaking member were already clouding his senses.

“I could say the same about that night. Now it’s time to feel it on your own skin.” Jin cupped Kame’s member, his fingers playing with the balls right before wrapping around the heated flesh. He started to pump the shaft slowly, watching as the guy in front of him was starting to lose his composure.

Kame’s mind was in a total daze. He was so busy pursuing Jin in the last weeks that he didn’t go out ‘hunting’, therefore he was in desperate need for any kind of contact. He sure didn’t want to give up and let the guy just fuck him, but he didn’t quite see the alternative. Damn those guys who didn’t come to look for him! Koki usually came searching for him if more than ten minutes has passed, worrying too much about his friend. And he chose this day not to do it?

“Get off me, you horny bitch!” he spat, pulling Jin’s hand out of his pants, instantly regretting that decision. He pushed the guy away and panting, he continued. “My friends will come any minute now. So turn around and do as I fucking say before they’ll kick your ass!” he lied, making a last effort to reverse the situation. He was aware that the guy was stronger than him and he was serious about this. And he needed his fucking release, now that Jin made him hard as a rock.

“I think you still don’t get it.” Jin grabbed both of his hands and pinned them above his head.

“Let go, you stupid shit!” Kame squirmed to get free from the guy’s grip, but to no avail. As expected, Jin had more strength than he had. Maybe he should’ve offered him a drink before; maybe slipping some drugs into it…

“I’m in charge now. I’m the fucking psycho now and you’re the needy, slutty kitten at my mercy.” Jin leaned down a bit, pressing a series of rushed kissed on Kame’s neck before whispering in his ear in a seductive and lustful voice. “I’m going to fuck you and you’ll enjoy it, screaming my name and asking for more.”

“Fuck you!” Kazuya wriggled, lifting a foot in an attempt to hit the guy right where it matters, but the tight pants wouldn’t allow him to make such moves.

“No. Correction.” Jin pulled back so he could look at him. “Fuck you.” He let out softly, watching the frown on Kame’s face deepen. “You talk too much.” He leaned down and pressed his lips on Kazuya’s, in the same time releasing the guy’s hands which lifelessly felt near his body.

Ok, that was something unbelievable. Did Jin just kiss him? He tried to pull back, but the position wouldn’t allow him, the back of his head pressed onto the wall and his lips locked with Jin’s own pair. That was something that he never did with his ‘victims’. He saved those kisses for a future girlfriend or boyfriend, for someone who deserved them. And occasionally, for the photoshoots that required some shots like that. But with his victims, never. He was starting to feel like the pray and not the hunter.

Jin’s hands made their way to the leather pants, struggling to remove them. As the guy didn’t wear any underwear, he was satisfied to have him butt-naked after a few seconds. He cocked his head to the side and licked Kame’s lips, the thin line separating them in an obvious attempt to slip past them. His hand found the throbbing member and his fingers closed around it instantly.

Kazuya moaned into the kiss, opening his mouth just a bit so he could let the sound out. Before he could protest, Jin’s tongue went past his lips and slipped inside his mouth, daringly probing the moist cavern. He whimpered, frowning deeply while on the inside he was feeling all warm, the night air turning into a rush of heat and adrenaline hitting his body fully. That was unbelievable, yet it felt so good. Before he knew it, he responded to the kiss, eyes closed while his tongue was chasing Jin’s in soft circles. He was completely lost in that feeling, for a moment even the voice inside his head urging him to stop this was forgotten. His limbs almost gave in and the control he thought he had over the guy was slipping totally out of his hands.

Jin pumped the rock hard member as his mouth worked on Kame’s, their lips pressed onto each other’s as their tongues engaged in a devilish dance. A soft sound of pleasure escaped his lips, his aching member twitching inside his pants. He couldn’t stop now when all he wanted was to have the other guy so badly that he didn’t care about anything else.

Kame was brought back to his senses by Jin’s moan, reacting fast and biting the guy’s tongue that was still inside his mouth. “You fucking jerk!” he spat when Jin pulled back, whimpering in pain. “What was that?”

Jin took a moment to get used to the pain, barely resisting the urge to punch the guy right in his pretty face. “You talk too much! I was just shutting you up!” he approached Kame with a menacing look in his eyes and with a swift movement he turned the smaller one around, pressing his chest and his cheek onto the cold surface of the wall. “Don’t you think I enjoyed the kiss any more than you did. Now shut the fuck up and put that pretty mouth of yours to good use.” he slipped two of his fingers inside Kame’s mouth as he glued his body to the one in front of him. “Now suck. I know how good you are at this.” He urged Kame, poking his tongue with the fingers.

The model frowned, but nonetheless proceeded with the task. For some twisted reason he didn’t want to think about right now, Kame liked the manhandling quite much, his whole body reacting to every single thing Jin did to him. He circled the two digits with his tongue, slowly, savoring the taste as Jin’s mouth planted a few wet, sloppy kisses on his cheek and neck. He began sucking those fingers as if they were the most delicious lollipop, cursing the fact that he was at Jin’s mercy, by the way his body responded to his actions.

Jin moaned against Kame’s neck, the wonderful sensation of Kame’s tongue sending all of his blood to his groin. His member twitched when he brought his free hand to the rim of his pants, fumbling with the button and the zipper. He couldn’t waste any more time, he couldn’t. All that he could think of was how to possess the guy in front of him, making him scream his name in pure pleasure. He pulled the fingers out of Kame’s mouth and quickly removing his own pants and briefs, letting them pool around his ankles, he reached the pear shaped ass, spreading the buttocks.

“Even if you deserve to be fucked dry, I won’t do it.” Jin circled the entrance with his slick fingers, drawing a moan from Kame’s mouth. “I want to hear you moan and ask for more.” He smirked, using just the right amount of pressure to make Kame squirm under his touch.

“Fuck you!” Kame let out between short intakes of air. He wanted to struggle, but in the same time he wanted nothing more than to have his release.

“Wrong again.” Jin smirked right into his ear, blowing a hot breath over his ear shell. He poked the wrinkled hole with his finger, inserting just the tip then pulling it out. “Come on, let me hear those sounds. Let me hear you ask for it.” He sneaked his free hand around Kame’s belly, tracing a line before gripping the leaking member and giving it a few pumps.

Kame moaned, too lost in the sensations invading his whole body, a heat rushing through his insides. He was about to give up the fight and let the other one do to him whatever he wants, when a thought hit him. He could play this game also. “I don’t need to.” He replied, panting hard. Drops of sweat were covering his forehead, rolling down his face. The air just became hotter and hotter by the minute. “You’re rock hard and you can’t wait to fuck me. I don’t need to do anything.” He put one palm to the wall, turning just enough to brush his other hand on Jin’s proudly standing erection. “You might come right here, on the spot.” He pressed, sneering.

Jin inserted one of the two fingers, plunging in without any restraints, earning a grunt and a shiver from the other one. He began probing the tight hole, soon inserting the second digit and making a scissoring motion in order to stretch it.

Kame’s grunt intensified, his face contorted in pain, both palms on the wall in front of him for support. It’s been ages since he did this and it didn’t get easier in time, on the contrary. He stopped squirming, he stopped resisting. He just wanted to feel, to wait for the pleasure that would follow. His grunts of pain turned into moans of pleasure, Jin’s mouth playing with his ear lobe in a maddening game.

“Say it.” Jin breathed out, thrusting more slowly, teasingly. He could barely restrain himself, but he needed to touch the guy a lesson. And the surge if power was making him feel so good that he wanted to prolong the moment.

Kame’s breath hitched, his heart threatening to jump out of his chest. He couldn’t back out now. Even of that meant he should lower himself as to say something like that. “Fuck me, you bastard!” he spat rather loudly.

Jin’s mind couldn’t process anything anymore. With a swift motion he pulled the fingers out, positioning his aching member right between Kame’s buttocks. Picking up the pace on the other one’s cock, he plunged inside, all the way in. The sounds coming out of their mouths were similar to the howl of wolfs, pain and pleasure mixed together covered in sweat and dizziness. Jin’s mind was blank for a second, the tightness enveloping his shaft sending jolts of pleasure through his entire body. He rocked his body in the same pace as he was pumping Kame’s shaft, savoring the biggest pleasure he felt until then.

The model whimpered, slowly the pain fading, making room for nothing more than pleasure in his body. The guy was bigger than he remembered, stretching him further with every thrust. He let out a groan which sounded a lot like Jin’s name when the latter found the sweet spot which made him arch his body in response. Kame’s last coherent thought flew out of his mind as Jin quickened the pace of both his thrusts and his pumping, hitting the magical spot each time. “Jin.” The coil in his stomach announced the nearing orgasm, his legs almost giving up under the amount of pleasure he was receiving from both sides.

Jin’s heart was beating erratically, feeling how those walls tightened around his member more and more with every thrust. He kept aiming for that spongy spot which made Kame arch his back and call his name more than one time. He snapped his hips in a frantic way, feeling his orgasm fast approaching. He was about to utter Kame’s name also when the model squirmed under his touch and came hard on the wall in front of him.

The door opened in that second, revealing none other than Kame’s shocked friends led by an equally stunned Ryo. “What the fuck?” the voice reached their ears, but none of them reacted.  
Jin groaned loudly, grabbing Kame’s hips and burying himself inside for the last time before he came too, the tight velvety walls milking his shaft in a delicious way. He couldn’t stop when he heard the manager’s voice, he was so close to his peak that nothing really mattered in that moment. He took his time, spurting his load inside Kame’s body, enjoying the few seconds of pure bliss that followed.

“I can’t believe this shit!” Ryo growled, afraid to take another step closer. “You’re both sick!” he rubbed his head in frustration, not really knowing how to deal with the situation.

“I’m going to fucking kill you, you bastard!” Koki stormed from the group, prone on doing just that, when the caring Maru stopped him, holding him back with both of his hands.

“Let them… do…” Maru cleared his voice, shocked and embarrassed by the scene he had witnessed. “Whatever they need to. We’ll talk to Kazuya after, ok?”

“I’m not going to sit around and wait. I’m cutting the bastard’s dick off!” Koki wriggle out of the grip but the other two came to Maru’s help.

“Stop it. Let’s go back and… we’ll see about the next move.” Tatsuya announced in a stern tone of his voice, not too pleased about that.

“I thought Kame-chan always tops…” Junno frowned, as always not sensing the atmosphere. “I guess I was wrong.”

“Let me at least punch him. Let me go, you guys!” Koki made another fruitless attempt to get out of their grip. The guys pulled his back in, afraid that he might launch at the guy and rip his throat or something.

“We need to have a long chat after your shift ends.” Ryo let out partly disgusted, partly shocked.  
Jin wanted to say something, anything, but his mouth felt dry and his limbs about to give in any moment. His flaccid member was still buried inside Kame who maintained his balance only with the help of the wall in front of him.

“Get off me, you bitch!” Kame spat, still panting hard. “You made a fool out of me in front of my friends. Are you satisfied?”

“Not really.” Jin finally took a hold of himself and pulled out of the stretched, slightly abused hole. “Now we’re even. I don’t want to see you ever again.” He tucked himself back in his briefs and proceeded to fasten his pants. “I want you to disappear from my life forever!”

“Like I would waste my time with a nasty bitch like you.” Kame followed his example and arranged his clothes, trying to look as presentable as someone recently fucked could look. “I still didn’t get to fuck you like I wanted to, but I’m not going to pursue this any longer. You already ruined my reputation in front of my friends. I wouldn’t want you to ruin any other things.” He let out with contempt, making his way past Jin and inside the club.


	5. ~ Forever is definitely a long time ~

A whole month without Kamenashi was like a cool breeze in a hot summer. More than welcomed, but leaving you craving for it the moment it passes by. Not that Jin would ever admit that. Anything, actually. The model left him with a lot of explaining to do in front of his two friends which Jin didn’t know where to start from. Because that would mean he had to tell them about that night when he first met Kame. And that was definitely something he didn’t want to tell his friends, especially after one of them saw him fucking the guy who practically abused him a few weeks before. Fucked up as it might seem, as everything surrounding Kame, Jin was left with no choice but to lie his friends about it.

The little adventure which he enjoyed to the fullest almost cost him his job as a furious Ryo wouldn’t even want to hear about his reasons. Jin told them once the pub was closed that Kamenashi wanted nothing more than a quick fuck and he, as wrong as it may seem, he fell for his charms. While Ryo brushed the subject off with a scold and a disgusted face, his other friend didn’t. Pi used every opportunity to mock Jin, to call him names and joke about Kamenashi’s friends beating the crap out of him or about Jin having a boyfriend someday.

Jin tried to dodge the guy’s remarks, but the more disturbed he seemed by the subject, the more Pi used the chance to tease him. Until the guy finally stopped the childish behavior and actually sat down and really talked to Jin. Intoxicated by alcohol, he told his friend about the first time he met Kame up until that night when he last saw the model. Finally grasping the situation, Pi showed his support the best way he could. One month after their last meeting, Pi invited Jin out, to celebrate.

“Come on, Jin. It will be fun.” Pi urged him while wrapping up the last cleaning chores in the pub.

Jin ignored his friend one more time, aligning some glasses under the counter, averting his gaze from the pouting man on the other side of the bar.

“Look, I’ve heard about a new club opening up tomorrow night. Um… I mean, tonight.” He corrected himself, realizing that it was actually 5 am. “Big party with a lot of people, free booze and…” he paused for effect. “… I’ve heard there’s an underwear fashion show.” Pi raised an eyebrow, curious about Jin’s reply.

“On my free night you want me to go to a club? You’re out of your mind!” Jin finally met his friend’s gaze. “And the fashion show… You said that like I should be impressed or something?” he scoffed, picking a cloth and wiping the surface of the bar.

“Come on. I heard it’s going to be awesome. You can’t compare it to this pub.” Pi explained, gesturing entirely too much with his hands. “And there’s going to be a lot of hot models. What better way to celebrate you getting rid of that… jerk?” Pi asked enthusiastically.

“Yeah, always use another model to forget about one.” Jin rolled his eyes, totally unaware about his hidden confession, which unfortunately didn’t go unnoticed by his friend.

“Oh my God! You’re still thinking about him? You need to forget him?” Pi’s eyes instantly widened in surprise. “That’s fucked up, man.”

“I didn’t mean it that way, ok?” Jin defended himself, knowing that he won’t hear the end of it for at least a week. “It was just a matter of speech…” he stuttered, not really knowing what he was so afraid to admit. To his friends, to anyone and most likely to himself. “Just forget it…” he shook his head in pure disdain.

“I won’t forget about it!” he paced to Jin’s side and grabbed his friend’s arm, preventing him to wipe the bar any further. He was more than aware that it was just a matter of avoiding him. “You need this night out more than I first thought. You are going straight home, get your rest and then get ready for the night out.” Pi let out in an authoritarian tone, already dragging Jin towards the exit.

“Or what? You’ll stop talking to me?” Jin emitted a small laugh, turning to meet his friend’s face as soon as he was at the door.

“Or I’ll tell Ryo that you told Kamenashi to stop coming at the pub.” Pi said, opening the door and shoving Jin out, closing it with the key. Through the window, he stick his tongue out to a shocked Jin.

“You wouldn’t.” Jin let out partly surprised, partly defeated. He knew what it would mean and how upset Ryo would be to hear that. He sighed deeply. Clubbing it is, then. Maybe it will do him some good, having his mind occupied with something different than searching through the pub for at least a glimpse of Kamenashi. He shook the thought out of his head and headed home.

~*~

Kame let out a long, frustrated breath. The past month has been so busy that he barely had time to catch his breath. It wasn’t easy to fly from Tokyo to Sapporo and back every two days. He had a lot of projects on the roll, the Tokyo fashion week in full bloom and a couple of commercials to shoot for the new line of underwear from Hysteric Glamour. Those added to the usual photoshoots and meetings that required his presence no matter what. With all that behind him, he was back in Tokyo, this time for more than just one day and a couple of meetings.

He was tired and sleep deprived, but he was used to it since he was a workaholic by nature. What he couldn’t get used to and bugged him to no end was the lack of sex in his life. That resulted in a cranky, frowning Kame who was usually avoided in his spare time by anyone except his loyal and supportive friends. And by one in particular, who would get on his nerves more than he did in the years they’ve known each other.

Koki was staring at him from across the room, waiting for his friend to say something, anything about that night at the pub. He couldn’t look him in the eye the few times they met last month and he was becoming more worried about Kame. Never mind the burning rage he felt or the times he wanted to go back to that pub and smack that Akanishi guy’s face. He did try to confront Kame right after the incident, but to no avail as the younger one was clearly avoiding talking about that night.

“Do you want some tea?” Kame’s voice came out tired, not really asking but more like being polite and starting a conversation.

“I’m fine.” Koki inhaled deeply and pressed his back onto the armchair’s backrest. “What I want to know is… are you ok?” he asked worriedly.

“Yes, I’m fine. Just a little bit tired, but I’ll sleep the whole day. Nothing to worry about.” Kame replied, pulling one of his feet up onto the couch he was sitting on, facing his friend. Their conversation shouldn’t feel so weird; it never did. Not until he ‘met’ that fucking bitch. It was his fault. For everything that went wrong in his life. For the lack of concentration at work, for not being able to sleep well and for spacing out when he didn’t had this habit.

“Don’t give me that bullshit, Kame-chan!” Koki spat, releasing a deep breath and shaking his head. “You know what I’m talking about. That night…” he tried to continue but he was cut off by Kame.

“…was a mistake.” Kame finished his friend’s sentence, hoping he will get away with it. He wasn’t in any mood for this kind of talk and he was sure he will never be. “It was a fucking mistake. That’s all there is to it.” A nice and hot memory, but nonetheless a mistake.

“OK, but it’s still weird. You never do this kind of mistakes.” Koki pressed the matter, trying to erase from his mind the hot scene he had witnessed.

Kame eyed him, lifting a perfectly shaped eyebrow. “And what is that supposed to mean? That I’m not allowed to make any mistakes? You of all people should know that I do plenty of my own, without that bastard’s help.” He spurted in one go, almost barking at his friend. “Just let it go, Koki. Just take it as it is.”

“No, I can’t! I won’t let it go.” Koki spat back, his face burning with anger. “Of course you’re allowed to do mistakes, we all are and we all make them. But it’s unusual for you to do… that…” he rubbed his head in frustration then continued. “First, you bring him home, then you waste your time just to… tease him, annoy him or something and then you let him fuck you? That’s not your way of doing things!”

“So, what? You want to fuck me too?” Kame asked bluntly, eyeing his friend. “This is what your concern is all about?” he continued in the same tone, already tired of protecting his friend’s feelings.

Koki’s face turned crimson red in a matter of seconds, anger consuming his being. “No, that’s not what I meant!” he spat, enraged. For the first time in his life he felt the need to punch Kame, to make him come to his senses.

“Oh, really? Then what did you mean?” he half mocked the guy, finding his hand more interesting as he studied his fingers. “I must say you’re wasting your time with me, though.”

Koki latched at his friend’s face, grabbing the collar of Kame’s shirt and uttering with a menacing look in his eyes. “I’m fucking worried about you! That’s all there is to it!”

“Let go of me, Koki.” Kame let out in a stern voice.

“I won’t. I need you to hear me.” He took a breath of air and continued. “You’ve changed. You’re not the same Kame-chan I know. The other guys noticed that too, but they are afraid to say it. Because no matter what you did to that bastard, he did something worse to you.”

“And that is?” Kame looked deeply into Koki’s eyes.

“He got you hooked on him. You’ve never been so interested before and you’ve never went to that extend for anyone!” Koki finally released the guy’s collar, backing up a bit. “I think you’re falling for him, Kame-chan.”

“What? That’s absurd!” Kame’s eyes widened instantly, wondering what could’ve given that clue to his friend, especially when there wasn’t more than a sexual attraction between him and Jin.

“No, it’s not. I know you and I can read your actions.” Koki let out defeated, plopping himself next to Kame, on the couch. “That’s why I was asking if you were ok. You let him fuck you! That guy obviously didn’t want anything more than to take revenge for what happened the first time you two met. I don’t think it’s a good idea to see him again.” He let out in a meek voice this time, going for another approach.

“Koki, you’re out of your mind!” Kame shook his head a few times, thinking his ears started to play tricks on him. “You’ve got it all wrong. I won’t see him again, even if I still want to teach him a lesson. I’ve realized it went too far when you guys… saw… that.” He almost blushed, finally talking about the thing he was afraid to talk about, especially to Koki. “And I didn’t let him fuck me! He is stronger than me and I was already hard and needy… It just happened.”

“You say that so leisurely?” Koki rubbed his forehead in frustration. “I’m going to kill him for real this time! He was violent in any way?”

“No. He was pretty fucked up, if you ask me. I think I underestimated him.” Kame let out more for himself, now that he finally had some time to think about it. He surely underestimated Jin, or more like his personality. It felt almost like Jin had a split personality or something and the evil Jin was as hot and alluring as the obedient, good guy was.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Koki frowned.

“Nothing. Let’s just drop it. You have nothing to be worried about.” He turned to meet his friend’s gaze and he let out a tired but assuring smile. “I’m not falling for him and I don’t intend to meet him again.”

“Good.” Koki winked, wanting to believe in Kame’s words.

“What do you say if tomorrow night we go out?” Kame asked, referring to one of those ‘hunting’ trips, where he could finally get some and loosen up a bit. It sure was going to be fun after such a long time.

“What about tonight? You have something else scheduled?”

“I have to work. An underwear presentation in a new club opening tonight or something…” Kame rolled his eyes. He wasn’t a big fan of drunken people drooling over his body.

“Oh, that sounds like fun. Maybe I’ll come by to see you. What was the club’s name?” Koki almost mocked the guy, ending with a small smile.

“Don’t you dare!” Kame threw him a murderous look. “I don’t want any of my friends to be in that mob of drunken people. I wouldn’t stand your comments after the show.” He half mocked, half meant those words.

“I was just kidding. Good luck tonight.” Koki got up and with a small smile he continued. “I’ll talk to the guys about tomorrow night. See you then.” He made his way past Kame and onto the front door.

“Thanks. See you tomorrow.” He waved at his friend and with a deep sigh, he thanked all the Gods for this ‘intervention’ being over. He didn’t want to hear about the fucking bitch ever again if possible. He sat comfortably onto the couch and let sleep overtook him. He needed rest if he wanted to be in his best shape tonight.

~*~

The club was crowded, just as Jin suspected it would be. Too many people packed up in a rather nice place, but still not the kind of place he would choose to spend his Saturday evening. For once, it wasn’t about the fashion show, Jin could get any girl he wanted and not by coming to a club, but by doing virtually nothing as the girls coming to ‘Eight stars’ practically threw themselves at him. It was more like he got dragged by Pi after being threatened. Not like he wanted to be there, but since he already was, he decided to look at the bright side and at least try to enjoy his night out. As a customer in this kind of fancy place and not as the bartender in the homey pub he worked at.

“I’ll go grab us some drinks. It will take a while since the bar is crowded so…” Pi patted his shoulder, winking at him. “Just look around and do your thing.” He urged the guy, knowing that Jin was the kind of guy who could charm any lady with one look.

“Ok. I’ll have a beer.” He announced, rolling his eyes at Pi’s last remark. Maybe he needed to find himself a nice fuck for the night and forget what they were celebrating tonight.

No matter what he did or what he thought of, his mind eventuality trailed back at a certain model, at the best fuck in his life. Because Kamenashi brought out a side of him that Jin was partly proud, partly ashamed. He was enraged by this Kamenashi, he was questioning both of their sanity, but in the same time he felt drawn to that enticing body and those alluring lips. He was enthralled by Kame’s appearance.

He headed to the dance floor, bodies squeezing his own while swaying to an upbeat song. Hands landed all over his torso, his hands and his butt. That was something new; Jin thought while looking around him, trying to see who was the bold person that touched him so freely. His eyes found a tall girl, dark and soft locks of hair framing her face, her almond shaped dark eyes smiling too when the corners of her mouth quirked up. He returned the smile, polite like the one he was wearing for the customers, while eying the red colored lips of the girl in front of him. She was pretty, even hot and she attracted many looks for the men around them. But what did caught Jin’s interest wasn’t the willing girl in front of him who by now was dancing really close to him, but a shadow somewhere behind her.

A shadow of the past he thought he finally let behind, a form which outshone everyone in the crowded club. It was only for a few seconds and if he didn’t knew better, he would say it was just a figment of his imagination. The curves of Kame’s body, the proportions and the distinctive things like his eyebrows, his nose, his lips, his pear shaped ass and his fair skin could only mean the guy was there. One month after that hot session, the model was right there in the same club as him.

He didn’t think anymore. He just felt and with an apologetic look on his face he put distance between him and the girl. He muttered some apology which didn’t go through the loud music and in a second he was off, in the direction he saw Kame was heading. He didn’t even question it, he didn’t saw anyone, he didn’t hear anything. He followed the slim form until Kame slipped through a door which was guarded by a couple of big guys.

“I’m afraid I can’t let you pass. You have to go back.” One of them said and that’s when Jin finally snapped back to reality.

His mind was clouded by Kame’s mere presence and as much as he tried to deny it, he felt really attracted to the younger model. He ran a frustrated hand through his messy locks, swearing as he made his way to the exit. Which feeling was stronger, he didn’t know. He hated Kame’s guts, his behavior and his foul mouth, but on the other hand the same foul mouth was the one he wished to kiss, to feel and to touch.

“Jin! Where the hell are you going?” Pi caught up with him, beer bottles in both of his hands and a puzzled look on his face.

“Home.” Jin muttered, turning towards his friend so that he could hear him over the loud music. “I’m going home.”

“No, you’re not. The fashion show is about to begin.” He motioned towards the stage installed solely for this event. “Are you ok? You look like you saw a ghost.”

“Yeah, I guess I did.” He answered, taking a deep breath, wanting to erase the last few minutes out of his memory. Kame was playing with his mind now, appearing as a twisted delusion when he least expected it to. And what was worse, he did follow that mirage, madly searching for another glimpse of the guy. Maybe Jin was more twisted that he thought he was. Maybe it was absolutely no difference between him and the psycho model, after all.

“Come on, I’m sure you’ll feel better after a sip.” Pi handed him the bottle and Jin drank half of it in one go, under Pi’s scrutinizing gaze.

“Don’t look at me like that. I’m fine.” Jin waved his free hand in front of him, signaling his friend he was indeed a little bit better. Inwardly, he blamed the tiredness for his outburst, for every feeling that felt like it didn’t belong to him.

“Ok, what’s wrong?” Pi asked as they slowly paced through the mob of people, closer to the stage. “What ghost did you say you saw?”

“Kamenashi.” He answered without thinking.

“Not that guy again…” Pi let out, almost defeated, looking over his shoulder and yelling through the loud music.

“No, it’s … Nevermind.” He flashed a practiced smile at his friend and looked around them closely. There were mostly girls, except for the journalists and photo reporters gathered around the stage, plus the security guys scattered around. “What kind of fashion show did you say this was?” he asked, frowning, finally putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

“I don’t know. Underwear.” Pi shrugged, following Jin’s example and looking around them. “Oh, no.” Pi palmed his face when he realized what the fashion show was all about.

“I’m going to fucking kill you one day!” he hissed at his friend, finishing the remaining half of his drink more eagerly than before. He needed a lot more than that, he thought.

While the DJ announced the event and the lights go out, except for the ones on the stage, Jin took Pi’s almost untouched bottle and trade it with his own empty one. A cheesy pop song filled the club and the first model stepped on the stage, earning loud cheers and screams from the girls all around them. Jin rolled his eyes at the sight of the slim guy wearing nothing but a pair of shorts. Turning towards his friend, he saw that Pi was actually more disturbed by the view in front of him and was trying to look for an opening to get out of there. But the girls were swarming and there was no way out. They were caught there and bound to stay until an opening was created.

Eight more male models run the catwalk and the last one that appeared was Kame, clad in a pair of black boxers decorated with Brian Johnson’s face on the left leg and the AC/DC logo on the butt. The girls screamed harder, the photographers crowded to get as many shots as they could. Kame was wearing a big, bright smile on his face and in that instant Jin wished for it to be especially for him. Kame’s oiled body, not too much but in the right amount, was perfect in all ways. Jin found himself watching in awe, even if his mind screamed at him to get out of there fast.

The model walked gracefully towards the end of the catwalk, where Jin and Pi were standing, a few feet away. He turned on his heels, flexing his muscles a bit, enjoying the acclamations, making a mental note to smile more at this kind of events, a thing that clearly made the girls scream louder and appreciate the effort he put into his work. He turned around, facing the public gathered right in front of the catwalk and he could easily miss the two standing forms of Jin and Pi, if it wasn’t for two girls advancing a couple of steps, almost stomping on the photographers. That created an opening and Pi rushed to get out of there, pulling Jin with him.

Jin didn’t move except for the obvious shake of his body as Pi tried to drag him through the created opening. That attracted Kame’s attention and their eyes met. Both of them rooted in their places, they stared at each other for the longest moment, Kame’s smile fading as his mouth gaped apart. He blinked in confusion, a lot of questions forming into his head. It was for a moment only, as in the next one, Jin averted his gaze and finally processing the thing his friend was trying to do, he turned around and made his way through the mob of girls, turning his head a bit on the way so he could take a final glance at the stunned model.

That pulled Kame out of his daze, concentrating on the matter at hand. He turned around for the last time, continuing the gracious walk until he was out of the view, going backstage accompanied by the public’s applauses. He then grabbed his bathrobe and stormed out to find Jin and to tell him a piece of his mind. If it wasn’t enough that Jin infiltrated his thoughts, making it hard to concentrate on his work, but now he was stalking him? That was too much, even for that needy bitch!

Jin and Pi got out of the mob of still streaming girls when Pi stopped, concerned about his friend.

“I didn’t know, Jin. I’m sorry.” He let out over the still loud music, his face almost paling.

“I’m going home.” Jin announced, rubbing his forehead.

“I need to meet this friend of mine, the one that invited us here.” Pi put an arm around his friend’s neck and asked. “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine. I just want to go home.” He brushed Pi’s arm away, taking a deep breath. “I’ll see you later at the pub.”

“I’m sorry. I’m really sorry.” Pi bowed as Jin’s retreating form, as he made his way out of the club.

The bright lights, the loud music and the people were making him nervous in a way he didn’t experience before. He just needed to get out, to go in a quiet place and calm the fuck down. What the hell was that, anyway? Why was he so annoyed and disturbed by Kame’s presence? Once out of that noisy venue, he rubbed his face, then with shaky hands he pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

“So, what… Are you stalking me now?” Kame voiced out once he was in front of the club, seeing Jin deep in his thoughts. He was fascinating by the fact that Jin’s face couldn’t hide any emotion the guy felt at the time, anyone could read him so easily.

“You wish! I was actually dragged here!” the thoughts just flew out of Jin’s mouth without thinking.

“Come on, give me a break!” Kame rolled his eyes, securing the bathrobe he was wearing. “That’s the lamest excuse I’ve ever heard in my life.”

“Well, too bad for you.” Jin took a last drag out if his cigarette, putting it out in the nearby bin. “Because it’s the truth. I’m leaving.” He announced, throwing a last look in Kame’s direction.

“Stop pretending. You are the one who went back on his word. What happened to ‘I don’t want to see you ever again’?” he lifted a perfectly shaped eyebrow, waiting for Jin to face him and answer the question.

“It was purely a coincidence.” Jin replied bluntly, spinning on his heels. The model had a way of making him angry and interested in the same time and in that particular moment, Jin didn’t know which emotion was stronger.

“You said you wanted me to disappear from your life forever, yet you are the one who came to see me.” Kame suppressed a grin, biting his lower lip. For some reason, he didn’t want Jin to just leave like that…

“I guess I underestimated the chances of bumping into each other like this.” Jin’s eyes were set on Kame’s mouth, or more exactly on the way he was chewing his lower lip. Just that small gesture was more than enticing for Jin. “What about you? Why did you come after me?” It was Jin’s turn to lift a questionable eyebrow, really curious about the answer.

“Just to tell you a piece of my mind.” The model averted his eyes, breaking the eye contact they were making.

“Oh, is that so?” Jin took a small step closer to Kame, continuing. “I think you want me. I think you want more of this.” He signaled with a hand towards his own body, taking another couple of steps towards the model.

“Don’t make me laugh!” Kame retorted, feeling a little bit cornered. “I bet that’s the reason you came here in the first place. Because you want me. Too bad that’s not going to happen ever again.”

“Overconfident, as ever.” Jin finally closed the distance between them, placing a brief kiss on Kame’s lips while sneaking a hand around the model’s waist, down to his butt. “Nice briefs, by the way.” He grinned, turning on his heels and making his way out of there.

“You fucking asshole!” Kame punched the air, missing Jin by a few inches, yelling all the nasty things he could think of at Jin’s retreating form.

Across the street, a paparazzo grinned madly, checking the last photos he took. Their encounter was all immortalized, completed with close ups of their faces and of course, the kiss.

~*~

“Care to explain me what the hell is this shit?” Tackey, his manager, stormed in his house and threw an envelope on the bed. His usually peaceful expression was a mix of feelings that Kame couldn’t recognize at the time. It was scary, in a way.  
Kame rubbed his eyes, still sleepy and first thing that crossed his mind was that the curtains were pulled over, no light coming from outside. Was it day or night? He got up, sitting on the bed and reached for that yellow, quite big envelope.  
“What is it this time?” He pulled the content out, his eyes widening as the photos were revealed. “No way!” he skimmed through them, the sleep chased away by the gravity of the situation.

It was for the first time that something like this happened to him. A scandal so big that surely will harm his career. And without his career, Kame was dead also. He always believed that, he always lived for his work, for making it big and for reaching and staying on top. That is until he met that bitch. No matter what he did, he was always able to avoid being photographed by paparazzi, for anyone except his friends to find out his evil deeds or his peculiar interests.

“What the fuck were you thinking? If you were thinking at all!” Tackey broke his train of thoughts, his voice piercing through the thick air between them.

“It was a mistake.” Kame’s heart started beating furiously, his eyebrows knitted in pure anger and fear. “A huge mistake.”

“Kamenashi-kun, this is nothing like you. You’re always careful.” Tackey lowered his voice a little bit, seeing the model’s expression. “In a crowded place like that, with reporters swarming the place… That’s definitely not like you.” Tackey took a few steps through the white bedroom and with a deep sigh, he sat down on the bed, next to Kame. “Do you have something to tell me?”

“No.” Kame replied, still skimming through the photos like that would make them disappear. “Nothing.”

“Is he your boyfriend or something? You two looked really close.”

“No! No no no!” Kame spat, for the first time thinking what Jin was to him and how should he explain that to someone who didn’t know how they’ve met. “He’s just some annoying guy…” he let out, almost defeated.

“A fan?” Tacked asked, carefully. “Maybe that could work stopping the rumor…”

“No, that’s not it.” Kame closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He needed to calm down a bit and think this through. If things were as easy as they had been in high-school… If only his friends could help him like they did back then, like they always did…

“Kamenashi-kun likes a boy? That’s unexpected. I know he looks girly, but I never thought he would be gay.”

All of his classmates were whispering behind his back, avoiding him from the first moment that rumor spread among them. He was in the first year in high-school, which was the time he started taking modeling and acting classes. His appearance changed in a couple of months, becoming a trendy boy from the spiked hair and huge eyebrows he had at the start of the year. Without seeking too much attention, but fully enjoying those times when he received it, he was starting to become more and more popular with the girls and the boys also.

That time he discovered his sexual preference, when he started feeling more and more attracted to an older colleague, a nice and quiet boy from Tatsuya and Maru’s class. They hang out together, spending lunch break together, all five of them together with this guy named Takumi. One day Kame decided to confess his feelings for the older boy, who seemed equally fond of Kame.

His confession backfired, though, when Takumi admitted liking Kame also, but telling him that he was afraid to start anything more than a friendly relationship. What came out next was the thing that made Kame swear he would never trust anyone like he trusted Takumi and to keep his feelings to himself.

Takumi started the rumor, telling a big-mouth classmate of his about his confession. Of course, he intentionally left aside the fact that he also liked boys and that’s how Kame was the subject of many rumors and gossips through the following weeks. Until one day, his four friends came to his rescue. That was the first time his friends hid the truth in order to protect Kame.

Cornering Takumi, they found out the whole truth and made the guy confess in front of a group of students that in fact, it was him that he liked Kame and he acted upon being heartbroken after Kame rejected him. That stopped the rumors from spreading any further, but the gossiping behind his back never did. Kame always felt their accusing glances or the girls’ whispering always made him think it was about him and after the incident, the lively and popular boy turned into a careful teenager, trusting no one except his loyal childhood friends.

The rumors reached his family, first his two older brothers questioning him then, his parents finding out that their boy’s sexual preference was different. Even his youngest brother, Yuya found out at some point and all Kame wanted to do after seeing their accusing and disappointed glances every day, was to get out of that house.

“This is bad, Kamenashi-kun. Really bad.” Tackey announced, pulling him out of his reverie. “We need to do something about it fast.”

“I know, ok?” He raised his voice at his manager, all of the articles with those revealing pictures roaming through his mind. He wasn’t in high-school anymore and this was something far bigger that any school rumor in the past. It was about his life and his career.

“That guy said it will make it to the next issue. Which is the day after tomorrow.” Tackey had a scared expression plastered on his face, his voice higher than the usual tone he used.

Kame palmed his face, praying that the pictures will just vanish the moment he removed his face. But that didn’t happen in the end. It couldn’t. It was the cruel reality. “Did you offer him money?”

“Of course I did, that’s the first thing anyone would do.” Tackey shook his head. “He said he didn’t care about money. All he wants is to reveal the truth.”

“Fucking shit!” Kame spat, hitting the photos repeatedly. “I’m going to kill that stupid bitch!”

“No, you’re not!” Tackey retorted, thinking Kame was referring to the paparazzo. “The magazine will still be published. He took precautionary measures.”

“I didn’t mean him.” Kame took a close up with Jin and pointed at his face. “I meant him!”

“So you do know him, after all?”

“Sort of…” Kame rubbed his forehead in frustration.

“Well, I guess there’s only one thing left to do. We need to act before the magazine gets published.” Tackey informed, straightening the collar of his shirt.

“And do what?”

“Present your boyfriend to the world.” Tackey announced with a sly smile on his face.

“My boyfriend?” Kame asked in confusion.

Tackey took the Jin’s photo and turned it around. “Yes, your boyfriend.” He lifted the big photo and showed it to the model.

“No, that’s impossible! No fucking way!” Kame’s eyes widened, waving his arms in front of him in a motion that clearly showed he has no intention of doing that.

“I think it’s better than explaining what these photos are all about.” Tackey gathered the evidence in one place and put them back into the envelope. “You’ll pretend for a while and then you can continue your life. Or is it something else?”

“It’s … complicated.” Kame tried to explain, but that would mean he had to let out all the dirty details and he wasn’t fully prepared to tell something like this to his manager. “This about something else.”

“No, that’s the way, I’m telling you. If you do that, you don’t have to explain anything, and eventually people will accept it. But if this comes out in that magazine, it will look like something you’re trying too hard to hide and people will judge you harshly.” Tackey got up, thinking about the next step, leaving Kame time to digest the information and ponder on the answer.

“They’ll judge me anyway…” Kame let out defeated. “What do I need to do?”

“This guy is right outside of your house. He’s been there since early in the morning, so I suggest you keep the curtains down at all times.” Tackey said, turning to face Kame. “Then, contact the guy and make him meet you in a neutral place. I’ll take over from there.” Tackey winked at him.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kame raised an eyebrow.

“I’ll tell him our plan and make sure he agrees to it. We need to move fast. Tomorrow we’ll have a press conference.”

“No, I’ll talk to him. I…” Kame took a deep breath, careful on choosing his next words. “I need to set things straight with him before I can ask him something.”

“I see. Then, talk with him about the next big step also.” Tackey flashed a genuine smile, as the things were starting to set in motion. Once he managed to make the model to agree to this plan, he knew for sure that it will go easy from there.

“Don’t tell me there are more steps. I’m already scared as hell right now.” Kame finally got up, approaching the manager. “So, what am I supposed to talk to him about?”

“About living together, of course.” Tackey patted Kame’s shoulder.

“Whaaaaaaaat?” the model’s shriek was heard through the whole mansion, his eyes threatening to pop out of their sockets.


	6. ~ The deal ~

As soon as his manager left, Kame called his friends over to have an ‘emergency meeting’. His head was spinning, he felt it heavy and his hands were shaking. It was the biggest crisis he encountered in his life, one that could ruin his career and his whole life. And what was worst, everything was hanging by a thread, one that was pulled by none other than Jin Akanishi. Never before, not even in his worst nightmares did he hope for that needy bitch to be his rescuer.

He palmed his face as his four friends stepped inside his house, carefully listening to the whole wacky plan his manager thought of.

“Let me see if I get it right.” Koki was the first one to utter his thoughts, while the other three were still trying to grasp the situation. “You want to ask that piece of shit to help you out, to pretend that you’re boyfriends in front of the whole fucking country and to live together for a couple of months?”

“Yes.” Kame’s reply came out weak, not on that strong, determined tone he usually had.

“You’re out of your fucking mind. You and that stupid manager of yours.” Koki’s voice pierced the stiff air between them. “You’re on your own in this one, if that guy is involved. I’m out.” Koki took a few steps towards the door, but was stopped by Maru’s voice.

“If we don’t help him, then who will? His parents? His brothers?” Maru reasoned out, knowing that his words will reach Koki in a way. His friends were Koki’s soft point, after all.

“Do you guys think that’s the best solution?” Koki turned around, watching them one by one while asking the questions. “Do you really think people will just welcome him and his supposedly boyfriend only by coming out in public before those pictures get published?”

“Don’t talk about me like I’m not here.” Kame spat, aiming those words to both Koki and Maru. “I’ve made my decision already so if you’re not going to help me, you are free to leave now.” He frowned deeply and threw a glance at all of his friends. “That applies to all of you.” He ended while pursing his lips.

“I don’t like this solution any better than Koki, but Kame-chan… I’m afraid that’s the only one you have.” Junno announced, pacing through the living room until he was at Kame’s side. “I’m with you.”

Everyone rolled their eyes at Junno’s remark, gathering at Kame’s side, except for Koki.

“Of course everyone is by his side, baka!” Koki sighed and paced towards the others, muttering “I think we should consider another solution. We can make it somehow. Like we always did. We can make things right.”

“Don’t start with it.” Tatsuya smacked his head lightly, bringing Koki into a group hug to show Kame their support.

“We’ll make it right. We’ll help you, Kame-chan.” Maru announced with a smile on his face which brought the first one that day onto Kame’s face also.

“Here’s what I want you to do for me, guys.” Kame explained once their moment of joy ended. “I need you to get rid of that guy.” He pointed to the window, or more like to the thick curtain covering it, where he knew the paparazzo was aiming his camera lenses at.

“He’s been standing there for hours, right?” Maru asked in a meek voice. Kame nodded, absently. “How are we supposed to make him leave then?”

“I don’t know, but I need to get to ‘Eight Stars’. Fast.” Kame rubbed his head in frustration.

“Maybe you can sneak out? Like you always do?” Junno proposed, knowing it was in vain. The man was set to follow Kame and get more shots of him, and it was highly unlikely to be fooled by one of their schemes.

“I don’t think it will work, but we can try…” Koki let out, sighing deeply right after.  
The other four except Ueda nodded. “I don’t think we need to do that.” All sets of eyes were directed at him at once. “I think I have a plan. Kame-chan, you stay here with the curtains pulled and we’ll take care of the rest.”

“Eh?” Kame’s voice pierced the already stiff air. He hated to be surprised, he hated when he wasn’t the one in control of the situation. With a sigh, he decided he should trust his friends more.

~*~

On his way to ‘Eight Stars’, Jin received a phone call from his younger brother, Reio. If he didn’t knew better, he would think Reio called him just to borrow some money or to check up on him, like the usual. But his brother’s tone as soon as he answered predicted something else.

“Jin, are you ok?” Reio’s voice sounded strange, his brother was really worried.

“I’m fine. What’s wrong?” Jin frowned.

“A reporter came by in the morning. He stood there in front of our house and…” Reio took a deep breath and continued. “When dad asked him what the matter is, he asked about you.”

“A reporter? That’s strange.” Jin replied.

“Dad told him you’re not home and the guy said something about a turtle…”

“Turtle? Kame?” Jin’s eyes widened.

“Yeah. That’s right. And he panicked, thinking that something happened. Are you ok?” Reio sounded genuinely concerned and slightly panicked.

“I already told you that. I’m fine. I’m on my way to work.” Jin spurted out. “Is he still there?”

“No, mom called the cops and they took him away. What was he talking about, Jin? Mom and Dad are really worried. And I am also.” his brother asked.

“I don’t know yet, but I’m about to find out.” Jin informed his brother. “I’ll call you as soon as I know. Tell dad he did the right thing not telling him I’m not living there anymore. And stop worrying. I’m fine. Really!”

“Ok, I’ll tell them also. Take care, ok? And I think it would be best if you didn’t come by for a while.” Reio’s voice held a tint of apology in it. “Just in case he comes back, ok?”

“Yeah, you’re right. You too, take care of yourself, mom and dad.” 

“Hai, I will.” Reio said, ending the call.

Jin sighed deeply, taking a cigarette out of the pack and pushed it past his lips. “Kamenashi…” he mumbled to himself, thinking how he should reach the guy. If one held the answer to this, it was definitely Kame.

His family was living in the house he was born, in Chiba. His parents were the best people Jin knew, even if they were overprotective sometimes. But that only meant they loved him and they cared about his wellbeing. Reio, his brother, was the obedient kid, while Jin was rebel one. That’s the reason he left home at 18, right after finishing high-school, determined to make his own life in Tokyo.

Five years from then, he was still working in the same pub along with his two best friends, his dream of becoming a famous songwriter fading with time. He didn’t gave it up completely, but he didn’t exactly do something to make it real. He was happy with his life until… until he met the famous Kamenashi Kazuya, the guy who fucked up his life with so much ease.

He finished the cigarette, continuing his walk to ‘Eight Stars’, determined to ask Ryo for a night off. He was going to find Kamenashi no matter what it took, regardless of not having a single clue where he could find him, except for his house. And he was definitely not going back in the lion’s den. To his utmost surprise, he didn’t had to look far.

As soon as he entered the pub, Ryo came straight to him, squinting his eyes and wearing a not-so-pleasant expression on his face.

“Care to explain why are Kamenashi’s friends here?” Ryo barked at him, folding his hands to the chest.

“Hello to you too.” Jin mocked greeted him, looking past his shoulder as to convince himself they were really there. “I should be the one asking that question. You didn’t ask them?”

“Of course I did. But they wouldn’t tell.” Ryo frowned. “The one with thick lips and short hair did all the talking. He asked about you and when I told him you’re not here, he said they would wait. What are you hiding for me, Jin?”

Jin ran a frustrated hand through his messy locks. “I don’t have time to explain this. I’ll go talk to them and maybe we’ll get rid of them fast.” Jin replied bluntly, eyeing the manager. “And I think I need to take the night off…”

“Oh, you’re pushing it, now!” Ryo spat, throwing his hands into the air. “I really hope you’re not in some big shit that will affect the image of this place. Don’t make problems for me, ok?”

“Come on, Ryo! That’s not the time to be sentimental about this place.” Jin rolled his eyes. “I’ll explain later, I promise.” He waved as he passed by Ryo, making his way towards the bar, where four heads turned towards him as soon as he greeted them. “Good evening, gentlemen.”

“Akanishi-san, can I have a word with you in private?”Ueda was the first one to get up, taking small steps to Jin’s side.

“As a matter of fact, I wanted to have a word with all of you about that special friend of yours.” Jin heaved a sigh.

“Actually, he wants to speak with you too.”

“Oh?” Jin lifted an eyebrow, suppressing a smirk. “So where is he? Waiting to make a special appearance, like in Hollywood movies?”

“No, we’ll take you to his house. That’s why we’re here… It’s… a special situation.” Ueda replied, turning his head just a bit when he heard a noise coming from the bar. Koki would definitely snap put any minute now.

“Mine is too. And I don’t want to go to his house.” Jin glared at the man in front of him. “Do you happen to know why did a reporter come by my parents’ house talking about him?”

The four guys exclaimed all kinds of onomatopoeia, surprise and puzzlement written on their faces. So the situations were very similar, after all, the guys thought.

“Here.” Junno got up and marched to Jin’s side, holding a yellow envelope. He offered it to Jin, the smile he usually wore slowly fading. “This might give you a clue.”

Jin took the envelope, quickly opening it and pulling the content out. Then, his eyes widened, threatening to pop out of the sockets. If he had to define the feelings that were creeping into his body at the time, he couldn’t. It was a weird mix of shock, fear and slight joy. His mind blanked out, not a single thought was present in head, that wasn’t about Kame and him, there, kissing and touching and looking so damn good together.

“Let’s go now, Akanishi. Take a hold of yourself.” Koki urged him.

“What? How?” were the only questions Jin could ask in that particular moment.

Maru paced towards him, patting his shoulder gently. “He’ll tell you all about it.”

“But I’m not coming.” Jin did try to use his normal tone of voice, to be as convincing as he could, but he was sure his voice betrayed him.

All kinds of scenarios started creeping into his head when the initial shock passed. He was more than aware that if the press will publish something like this, Kame’s career would be affected. As for him, Jin didn’t really mind people seeing him as a gay man working in a pub, but the clients might find that disturbing and of course, that would affect him also. No matter what he looked at it, the situation was really bad. Maybe 6 heads were better than one, after all?

“Don’t make me drag your ass to the car.” Koki yelled at him, making his way out.

“Don’t make me punch your ugly face.” Jin muttered to himself after the guy left.  
Ueda’s voice pulled him out of the dark thoughts invading his brain. “Come on, we have a plan.”

“I don’t think I want to know…” Jin reluctantly paced after the guys, crumpling the envelope and the pictures he looked at a few moments before.

“We’ll pull this out, Akanishi-san. Like we always do.” Maru flashed him an assuring smile.

“Why are you guys protecting him so much? Don’t you have lives or something?” Jin found himself saying without thinking. The words just flew out of his mouth.

“Because we love him.” The simple answer came from Junno, and the others nodded.

“He’s our friend for life.” Maru added up. “And friends help each other no matter the situation. Or should I say, especially with these things where only close friends could help.”

“Yeah… Tell that to my friend also.” Jin let out bitterly. “If I don’t get fired by him first.”

~*~

The house held something familiar to it, even if Jin saw it only one time, when he wasn’t the most lucid person in the world. But somehow, the feeling he got when Nakamaru pulled out in the small driveway near the house it was confusing and strangely familiar. Like he wanted to be there, like that was the place he was supposed to be at.

“Cover your face.” Koki urged him, as soon as he was out of the car. “There’s a guy dying to snap a couple of your pictures.” 

“Don’t tell me.” Jin did as he was told, following the guy’s lead. “He’s the same guy as the one that went to my parents’ house?” he let out a disgusted sound right after.

“Probably. Or a colleague of his.” Ueda replied, opening the door.

The reporter changed his position, alerted by their arrival. A few clicks were heard as well as the rustling sounds coming from the guy, until they were safely inside.

“God!” Jin exclaimed, still not fully grasping the situation. He wasn’t used to this kind of life and he wasn’t interested in knowing what kind of other things it involved.

“Not exactly God. It’s Kamenashi.” Kame appeared in the hallway, his hands folded to his chest and an obvious smirk playing onto his lips.

Jin rolled his eyes at Kame’s remark, slipping out of his shoes and passed by the model’s frame on his way to the large living room.

Kame just stood there for a second, until Koki patted his arm, showing his support. The smirk faded in an instant, already regretting he had called the guy over. What was worse, the hard part was about to begin. He had no clue how to bring his plan to Jin, not to mention about making him agree to it.

“So… What is your big plan?” Jin asked while propping into one of the armchairs. He couldn’t deny he was happy to see Kame once again, but he was more worried about the whole fucked up situation they were in. Plus, the arrogance Kame was showing him wasn’t what he needed, although he somehow expected it.

“Guys, can you please wait for me in the office?” Kame eyed his friends, a pleading look in his eyes. “I’ll let you know if I need anything.”

“I’m staying. I don’t trust the guy.” Koki threw Jin a malicious look full of intent.  
Jin scoffed, averting his eyes from the guy, looking straight at the covered window. “I don’t trust you either, if that makes you feel any better.”

“I don’t care. I’m staying, to make sure you don’t hurt Kame-chan.” Koki spat, taking a few steps forward, posting himself in front of Kame, while the other three guys rolled their eyes.

“Here they go again…” Junno muttered more to himself.

“What makes you so sure he won’t hurt me instead?” Jin asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

“You’re really stupid. He won’t hurt you. That’s why we’re here. To do that for him.” Koki’s expression changed into a smirk as he let those words out.

“No one is going to hurt anyone.” Kame finally let out, puffing his cheeks. “We’ll have a friendly chat, right?” he turned to Jin, asking him directly that.

“If you say so…” Jin replied, absentmindedly. He had enough of Kame’s friends, especially Koki who didn’t seem to hold back his tongue.

“Come on, Koki. I’ll show you the new game I’m working on right now.” Junno used his characteristic way to drag Koki out of there.

Defeated, with a shrug, Koki finally turned to his three friends, exiting the room right after throwing another malicious look to Jin.

Once the guys were out of the living room, Kame inhaled deeply, preparing mentally for the talk they’ll have. He looked at Jin and the latter was eyeing him curiously, waiting for him to start explaining things. No matter how much Kame thought about it, he didn’t know where to start or what to say. All of his carefully lined up thoughts flew out of his mind as soon as Jin appeared. The guy had this effect on him, making Kame restless and the only way he could hide that was throwing tantrums at him.

“So, what’s the brilliant plan?” Jin asked once again, following Kame’s every move.

Kame cleared his voice as he sat onto the couch. “As I’m sure you know by now, that guy you saw outside took some compromising pictures of us right outside that club.”

“Yes, and he’s stalking my family now, so he can find out more.” Jin shifted his position, holding his head on his palms. “I see you’re no better than them. He’s been there the whole time? Since last night?”

Kame nodded, a guilty look on his face. “I didn’t knew they would find your data so fast. I’m… sorry.”

“You should’ve thought of that before you dragged me into your scandal.” Jin spat, barely containing his rage.

“I dragged you into this? You were the one who kissed me in public.” Kame retorted, his voice going up a few octaves. “You’re as guilty as I am!”

“And you were the one provoking me!” Jin pointed an accusing finger to Kame’s chest.

Kame’s expression changed rapidly to a furious one. “But you are the one who came to that club to see me. You started everything.” Kame replied, accusingly.

“Oh, come on. I was dragged there and I didn’t know you were part of the fashion show.” Jin rubbed his forehead in frustration. “Anyway, what does the reporter want? Money?”

“Unfortunately, no.” Kame’s tone of voice lowered back to its usual level. “That wouldn’t be a problem for me.”

“But?”

“He said he wants to expose the truth. He wants to show the world that the perfect image I’ve set for myself isn’t that wonderful as people think it is.”

Jin burst out laughing. “I have no problem with that. I will gladly help him. I don’t know why you even bothered calling me here.”

“You’re really stupid, aren’t you?” Kame’s stern expression didn’t change; the burning rage in his eyes clear as the water. “If those photos will get published, you’re also going to be in big trouble.”

“Not as bad as you, though.” He winked mockingly, feeling the need to tease Kame a bit. With every word the model let out, he was feeling a satisfaction to see him down, troubled and that arrogance wearing down. But, on the other side, Jin was starting to grasp the situation, the restlessness he saw in Kame slowly creeping inside of him also.

“My manager thought it would be best if we act before the magazine comes out.” He heaved a deep sigh then continued, his heart racing in his chest like mad. “He wants to set up a press conference tomorrow, where I’ll present you as my… boyfriend.” The last word came out as a whisper, Kame averting his eyes from Jin’s penetrating gaze.

Cascades of laughter filled the room as Jin let it all out as he heard the crazy idea. Tears of laughter filled his eyes as he uncontrollably shifted on his seat. That was the wackiest idea he heard in his life. Even the very sound of the word ‘boyfriend’, not to mention the meaning of it was hilarious and was making him laugh harder. He couldn’t utter a word, even if his mind was filled with a lot of poisonous remarks to mock the guy.

“Don’t laugh!” Kame threw one of the sofa’s pillows at Jin, who caught it right before it hit his face. Kame’s lips curled into a pout, not expecting this reaction from Jin. He has expected a lot of yelling, swearing and even violence, but that… that was a bit shocking. And Jin’s face while he laughed, that bright smile revealing his perfect teeth was somehow intimidating him, when he was talking about serious things.

“I’m sorry. This is too funny!” Jin continued to laugh at his heart’s content.

“A scandal won’t do us any good. I care about my career and if this is what it takes to save it, then I will do it.” Kame pointed out, still pouting. “So cut it out, Akanishi!”

“Awwww, don’t pout. You’re cute when you pout and that doesn’t suit you well.” Jin finally stopped his fit of laughter, just because he was starting to feel his stomach muscle ache.

“Can you concentrate for a second?” Kame rolled his eyes at Jin’s remark, overlooking it without any of his bitter comments. “I know it’s crazy and I wouldn’t ask you this if you weren’t involved directly. But…” he looked straight into Jin’s eyes while uttering his thoughts. “… I need you to do this for me.”

Jin suppressed another fit of laughter, letting out just a chuckle. “Let me see if I get this straight. You need me to pretend in front of the whole world that I’m your boyfriend, just to keep your perfect image clean?”

Kame nodded reluctantly, even if he wanted to wipe the smile Jin was wearing right out of his face in that moment. He was feeling like shit lowering himself to ask this from a horny bitch like Jin. But if that was what it took to save his image and his career, then so be it. He would get his revenge once the guy agrees to it.

“But that doesn’t mean you’re already befouling your image by admitting you’re gay?” Jin lifted one eyebrow, waiting for Kame’s answer.

“According to my manager, people will forgive easier the fact that I’m gay if I come clean about it myself. And having a boyfriend will ensure that there’s nothing more to it. So they’ll forget about the whole thing in a couple of months.” Kame shifted in his seat, really uncomfortable talking about having a fake boyfriend with the one person that ruined what he called his ‘normal’ life.

“That doesn’t make any sense.” Jin pursed his lips, trying to find a meaning to Kame’s words. “You, your manager and your friends are out of your fucking mind!” Jin spat, in the same time releasing another small laughter. “I don’t know why I even bothered coming here. That’s absurd.”

“Believe me, I’m not so fond of this either. Especially since it’s you that I have to deal with for a couple of months.” Kame let out absentmindedly, suppressing the urge to roll his eyes.

“A couple of months?” Jin asked, frowning. So there was more to it just that one request. He wasn’t a fool to believe it would all end after one press conference, but he was already rejecting the glorious plan Kame and his manager came up with.

“Yes. My manager thinks it’s best if you move in with me for a couple of months.” Kame let it all out in a small voice, uncharacteristic for him. That must’ve been the hardest thing he said in his life. His heart was racing, fear and annoyance creeping into his body. He knew Jin wouldn’t be glad to hear the plan, but he was hoping he could persuade him. “Then we’ll never cross paths again. I’ll make sure of it.” He ended, eying Jin.

“Whaaaaaat?” Jin’s eyes widened, threatening to pop out of his sockets. Ok, if he found the idea crazy and funny at first, now he was scared. Truly scared. “You’re insane.” Jin shook his head, thinking for a second that he must’ve heart that wrong. He looked right into Kame’s eyes, trying to find something in them that could point out this was a bad joke, but he couldn’t find anything. Kame’s stern expression indicated the guy was dead serious about the whole thing.

“There’s no other way. This is the best solution. Otherwise, those shots will hunt us forever. The paparazzi will be swarming at the pub, at your parents’ house and they’ll find your apartment too. You’ll be assaulted on the street, at work and everywhere you’ll go.” Kame let it all out, still holding Jin’s gaze. “Are you ready for that?”

Jin felt a shiver ran down his spine. “And if we do that won’t follow me? What makes you so sure about it? And what about my life? My friends? Work?” he lifted an eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

“If we come clean about it, they’ll only stalk us for pictures. They won’t bother us as much.” Kame took an intake of air before continuing. “We can explain it to your family and friends. Tonight, before the press conference.” He replied confidently.

Jin scoffed. “I don’t think you understand me. I’m not going to pretend I’m gay, in a relationship with the great Kamenashi fucking Kazuya just for the sake of your career. I’m not going to throw away my life just to save yours.” Jin stood up, throwing a menacing look in Kame’s direction. “I’m leaving. Don’t come near me or I’ll tell them what kind of monster you really are.”

Kame panicked. He got up and grabbed Jin’s hand. “Wait. You…” he sighed, gathering all of his courage to step on his pride. “You won’t be doing it just for the sake of my career. I have a deal for you.”

“Oh…” Jin turned around, surprise and curiosity arising in his dark orbs. He brushed Kame’s hand away from his arm and turned to face him.

Kame changed tactics. He didn’t want to beg and the idea popped into his mind once the panic rose inside of him. “You’ll do what I want outside of this house and I’ll do anything you want me to inside, where no one can see us.” He sighed, trying to contain the fright creeping into his bones, wearing the mask he thought he was the easier one to wear when he wanted to cover up his true feelings; the seducing expression he mastered years ago.

Jin froze in his spot. He opened his mouth to voice something, but he closed it back as soon as Kame’s expression changed from the stern one to the most enticing he had seen. He gulped hard, pondering on his options while dirty thoughts crept into his mind. Dirty, pleasurably thoughts involving Kame’s mouth, eyes, his alluring body and those sounds Jin couldn’t get enough of. His mind blanked out for a few seconds, overwhelmed by the thought of having a submissive Kame bending to every single of his wishes. “I…” he tried to voice out, watching Kame sticking his tongue out to lick his pinkish lips so seductively that he felt like this whole body was on fire.

“Do we have a deal…” Kame lifted one hand to trace it up Jin’s arm, slowly and seductively caressing it up to the shoulder blade. “…Jin?” he ended in his husky voice, too enticing for anyone to stay immune to it, while coming dangerously close to Jin.

Jin shuddered at the contact, too lost in those brown, alluring eyes. “Deal.” He let out without even thinking it properly, letting that sole word flying out of his mouth with no way of stopping it. Not when Kame was glued to him, licking his lower lip in the most tempting way possible. There was no way he could refuse Kame when he was using the biggest weapon: seduction. And to be truly honest, Jin didn’t really want to refuse the guy, not when he was promising so many things with only one look.

“Then…” Kame’s lips curled into a smirk, while his hands slipped into Jin’s fluffy locks. “How should we seal this deal? I’ll let you decide since we’re on ‘your territory’.” He chuckled, glad that this was all it took to convince the guy. If only he thought of it earlier, he would’ve spared them the unnecessarily talk. He couldn’t deny the physical attraction he felt for the guy, especially when he was looking at him in that predatory way, ready to eat him up. He could get used to it, he thought while playing with Jin’s locks.

Jin’s body was getting hotter and hotter. He was already feeling aroused by the closeness and the surge of power Kame’s words held pushed him out of his initial daze. “I know a way.” He inched closer to Kame’s face, wrapping his arms around the model’s waist. “And since you said you’ll do anything I’m asking for…” he whispered, blowing hot air on Kame’s slightly parted lips. “… You just have to do it.”

“Yes.” Was the only thing Kame could reply, wanting to feel those plumped lips on his.

His usual policy of no kissing was already shattered the moment he felt Jin’s addictive lips on his own. He even thought of them being like drugs; he knew it wasn’t good for him to feel them again, but he couldn’t imagine any of their meetings without having a taste of Jin’s lovejuice.

“Kiss me.” Jin uttered, barely containing himself to crush their lips together.

“That’s a deal.” Kame uttered before closing the distance between them.

It was supposed to be a brief and simple kiss, but the moment Kame touched those lips, felt them again, he couldn’t refrain himself for wanting more. He felt the arousal grow inside his body, his senses filled with Jin only.

Jin moved his own pair in synch with Kame’s which fit so perfectly together, making him crave for more the moment skin met skin. Dazed, he took the lead, licking Kame’s lower lip a couple of times until the younger one granted access. He moaned without even realizing it as their tongues chased each other in the hot and moist cavern, his arms pulling Kame closer to his body if that was even possible.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” a loud shriek interrupted them as Koki barged into the living room wearing a disgusted expression on his face.

Jin and Kame drew back from each other, embarrassed and slightly annoyed by Koki’s presence. They held each other’s gazes for a few moments until Jin rolled his eyes, making use of the fact that he was with his back turned to Koki. He cursed in his mind but he detached himself from Kame, running a frustrated hand through his messy locks.

“So I guess he agreed?” Koki let out not really pleased about that fact.

“Yes, he agreed. We can carry on with the plan.” Kame replied, clearing his throat.

“Too bad.” Koki uttered more to himself, throwing a menacing look in Jin’s direction.

“What’s your problem anyway?” Jin barked at him, shooting him an equally menacing stare.

“You are my problem!” Koki replied, pointing an accusing finger at Jin.

“You want him?” Jin pulled Kame next to him, slinging an arm around his shoulders. “Well, too bad. You can’t have him because he’s my boyfriend.” Jin spat, not really knowing where this surge of possessiveness came out from. Only a few minutes ago he didn’t stand the sound of the word and now he was throwing it out in that guy’s face.

Kame’s eyes widened. His heart started racing and he didn’t knew what to say in that particular moment, so he choose to regain his composure and only after to utter something.

“Fake boyfriend!” Koki yelled, rolling his eyes. If the guy continued this, he would surely smack his face.

“Either way, I’m sure you’ll be more than glad to be in my shoes right now!” Jin tightened his hold on Kame’s body, proudly smiling at Koki.

“Cut it out, both of you!” Kame finally snapped, struggling to get out of Jin’s hold. “I’m going to punch both of you if you don’t stop with this nonsense!”

“But Kame-chan, he…” Koki started but was cut off by Kame.

“I don’t want to hear it.” He stormed out of the room, leaving two dumbfounded forms behind.

He picked up his phone on the way to the kitchen, calling Tackey to inform him of the decision Jin made. After all it was better to plan the whole thing over the phone than to deal with those two idiots. He sighed deeply as he finally had some peace of mind.

“Is he always like that?” Jin asked, looking after Kame’s retreating form.

“Yeah, pretty much.” Koki replied, shrugging.

~*~

Jin’s evening was about to get worse when he arrived back at ‘Eight Stars’. As if that stupid friend of Kame’s wasn’t reason enough. All the way back he let the news synch in, growing more and more anxious by the second. He knew he couldn’t explain to his family or friends why did he accept such an awkward situation, at least not without exposing some of the things that are better kept a secret for the time being.

He didn’t question his sexuality before and neither his friends or his family. That is, until he met Kame. Until the model came and changed his life, twisting it to 180 degrees. Still, he wasn’t gay, although after the recent events, he couldn’t say he was straight either. The abundance of feelings creeping inside his heart was scaring him as much as he enjoyed it. He felt alive when he was with Kame, truly alive and despite the fact that he hated Kame’s personality, in the same time it was something about the model that attracted Jin more than anyone else could.

“Nice of you to come back.” Ryo’s voice pierced through the air, a frown on his face. “What happened to your night off?” he lifted one eyebrow, waiting for Jin’s answer as he lit a cigarette.

“I owe you an explanation.” Jin leaned into the wall, the backdoor of the club to his right, his friend carefully approaching.

“Yes, you do. I’m waiting.” Ryo let out casually.

“The other night I went to a club with Pi. To my misfortune, Kamenashi was there too and paparazzi caught us.” Jin fished his own pack of cigarettes, pulling one out and rolling it between his lips. “Now we have a deal to pretend we’re boyfriends.” He breathed out, exhaling the smoke while he spoke.

“Just like that, huh?” Ryo scoffed, taking another drag. “You’re saying it so lightly, like we’re talking about sports or something.”

“No, it’s…” Jin rubbed his forehead in pure frustration. “I know, ok?” he eyed his friend. “This is serious, I know.”

“You don’t seem to realize the implications of that.”

Jin took another drag of his cigarette, nodding knowingly. “Oh, yes I do. I’m scared, frustrated and enraged. I think I know what it means.” He smirked in a way he always did when he was nervous about something. “I just wanted to let you know. Tomorrow we’re going to announce it and then we’ll move in together.” He held Ryo’s gaze, waiting to see any change in the guy’s expression.

“What’s gotten into you, Jin? Was he that good?” Ryo asked, throwing the cigarette bud on the ground, stomping on it lightly.

“I don’t know! That’s why I’m so frustrated about.” Jin palmed his forehead, letting out a hiss. “I don’t know what’s happening to me.”

“Don’t tell me you’re falling for him!” Ryo came closer to Jin, eyes widened when he put the pieces together.

“What?” Jin snickered. “There’s no way I can fall for a guy!” he continued, throwing his own cigarette bud on the ground, following the action with his gaze only to avert his eyes from Ryo’s judging ones.

“Yes, there is.” A third voice echoed on the back alley, Pi’s form coming out of the pub. “And you did fall for him, even if you don’t admit it.”

“What are you doing here? You left the pub unattended?” Ryo turned towards Pi, ignoring Jin’s widened eyes and bewildered expression.

“Um… The guys are doing great. I just came out to take the garbage out.” Pi lifted a black bag to show it to his friend. Ryo just nodded in realization.

“What guys?” Jin’s voice came out weak, sounding nothing like himself.

“Ueda-san and Nakamaru-san.” Pi informed him, trying a smile. “They came earlier, offering their help. I thought you would be with them…”

“What the…” Jin began, but Ryo cut him off.

“That Ueda guy said he has too much free time on his hands and that it would be cool to work in a pub. And the other one tagged along, I guess.” Ryo explained. “I needed to hire more people anyway since you decided to play house with your boyfriend.”

“Give him a break, Ryo.” Pi let out, throwing the bag into the nearest dumpster. “Instead, I think we should help him.” He continued in a genuinely worried tone.

“How?” Both Ryo and Jin asked in the same time.

“First, by showing him our support. After all he’s our friend, right Ryo-kun?” Pi eyed the guy as he approached.

Ryo nodded, truly believing and feeling that. No matter what Jin did that kept annoying him, Pi was right; Jin was his friend and he truly cared about him. Even if Jin can be so blunt sometimes that drove Ryo out of his mind.

“Second, I think you should talk to your parents. What is that I hear about announcing your relationship to the world?” Pi lifted one eyebrow, folding his arms to the chest.

“A press conference. Tomorrow.” Jin replied. “As for my parents, I’ll call them later. I wanted to tell you guys first.”

“I’m sure they’ll support you no matter what.” Ryo said, looking at Jin with warm eyes. “Although I’m not sure they’ll understand your reasons…”

Pi smacked his head, earning a chuckle from Jin and a grunt from Ryo. “They’ll understand. Just explain them the best way you can.” Pi winked, turning on his heels, ready to go back in. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow at work. Good luck.” He let out, disappearing inside in a few seconds.

“Thanks, I’ll need it.” Jin murmured to himself.

“Do you think you can make it tomorrow?” Ryo rubbed his sore head.  
Jin nodded, confident. “I’ll do my best. I can’t let you down after what you’ve done for me.” He stuck his tongue out, earning an annoyed hiss from Ryo.

“You’re such a brat!” Ryo ended up with a friendly pat on Jin’s shoulder. “Good luck.”

Jin smiled, nodding just once in understanding.

~*~

“Jin, what’s happening?” his mother’s worried voice greeted him as soon as he answered the phone. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He let out in a small voice, sitting at the small kitchen table in his apartment. “I have bad news, I’m afraid.”

“But you just said you were fine.” His mother snarled at him.

“I’ve met this guy…” he began, not knowing how to continue his sentence. He took a large intake of breath and gathered up all the courage to utter his newly found feelings. “And he just twisted my life.”

“Oh, my. Did he hurt you? He did something to you?” the woman’s panicked voice was heard over the telephone.

“No, it’s nothing like that. He…” Jin rubbed his forehead in pure frustration and fear of his mother’s reaction. “He came as a storm and I’ve made a mistake and I…”

“You’re not making any sense, Jin. You’re scaring me!”

“He…. Well… We…” he hissed, punching the table as his heartbeat increased. “We kissed and there was this paparazzo who caught us and now we have to pretend we’re boyfriends.” He let out in one breath, his heart still racing as he expected his mother’s reply.

“Oh!” his mother breathed out, a clear sign she was relieved to hear that and not some terrible thing happening to her boy. “Is he famous? That’s why there was the press involved? That’s why that guy was asking about you?”

Jin hummed in response, waiting for the part where his mother would tell him how disappointed she was and start crying over the lousy job she made in raising him.

“And what do you mean pretend that you are boyfriends?” she sounded outraged by the fact. “You mean you are not?”

“It’s a long story.” Jin let out, defeated, then her words sink in. “Wait! What? So are you ok with it?”

“Of course, honey.” She used his normal tone of voice, a thing that puzzled Jin more. “Although, I must say I don’t understand why you two have to pretend you’re boyfriends. I would prefer to be the truth. So… when do I get to meet him?”

“Whaaaaaat?” Jin’s loud shriek pierced the quiet room.

~*~

The array of camera flashes began to hurt Jin’s eyes, as he was not used to this. He didn’t expect that much people, photographers or cameramen who seemed at the first glance like normal people you would meet on the street to launch upon them like eagles. Or the nice women dressed in expensive garments to go wild the second Kame grabbed his hand and spoke into the microphone carefully set in the middle of the stage.

“This is Jin Akanishi, my boyfriend.” He threw Jin a warm look, carefully planned and studied and then continued in a firm but convincing tone. “We’re dating for a couple of months and we’re happy to announce that we’ll move in together. Please take care of us.” He bowed deeply, ignoring the blatancy created in the audience room.

“Please regard us kindly.” Jin mumbled, following Kame’s example and bowing deeply, letting the hood of his jacket cover his head. In those few seconds they stool like that, in the loud noise created by the media, Jin turned his head to watch Kame’s expression. 

He was smiling, but in the same time his brows were knitted together, wearing an expression Jin couldn’t decipher. As for his own feelings, he didn’t knew how to describe them in that moment, when his hand was gripping Kame’s, and the model was responding with a tight grip. His heart was racing, his knees went weak as if Kame’s simple touch was melting him. He wasn’t ready for any of this, he wasn’t ready to go into the spotlight yet, he couldn’t get used to it and he didn’t intend to. He wanted the press conference to be over with and those annoying people out of his view.

Finally straightening up, Kame smiled politely to his manager who was a couple of feet away. He didn’t let go of Jin’s hand, not even when they started to feel sweat in between. Instead, he eyed a nice man dressed in an expensive suit, pointing at him to ask his question. It was obvious what everyone wanted to know and they will get the best answers. Jin was highly advised by Tackey to keep his mouth shut and let Kame do all the talking, in order for the whole conference to end well.

“How long have you been gay, Kamenashi-kun? Did you have any relationships before?” the man asked quickly, letting out what everyone was dying to know.

Kame cleared his tone before he spoke, his grip on Jin’s hand tightening by the second. “Actually I’m not sure about my sexuality yet. I had many relationships before Jin and all of them were with women. Until I’ve met him, I never thought about a man like that.” He ended with a practiced smile, even if all he wanted was to get out of there, get out of those clothes that seemed to rob him of all the air in the room. He wasn’t so nervous in his life but he struggled to hide it as best as he could.

“Does that mean you’re bisexual?” a woman’s voice pierced the loud noise created by people murmuring and talking in the same time, wanting to ask them a lot of questions. “What about you, Akanishi-san?” she continued in the same piercing tone.

“Yes, I guess you can call it that way.” Kame let out a small chuckle. “After all, I’m standing here in front of you holding another man’s hand and announcing I’m in a relationship with him.” Kame rubbed a spot on Jin’s hand with his thumb, urging him to answer the question.

Jin gulped, throwing a look to his right, at Kame’s manager who just nodded his approval. “It was the same for me. I had other relationships, but never with a man. Kazuya…” his voice cracked as he said Kame’s given name, but he struggled to finish his sentence. “… is the only guy I can see myself having a relationship with.”

“Where did you two met, Kamenashi-san?”

“Isn’t it a bit rushed to move in together after a couple of months?”

“What does he do for a living?”

“Is he in the industry also? Or maybe he’s in showbiz?”

Dozens of questions were yelled at them, as the people in the back were trying to get up front to make themselves heard. They were all avid for any kind of information the two provided for them.

Tackey saw Jin’s almost panicked expression, pearls of sweat forming onto his forehead as they were assaulted with questions. He stepped forward, firmly taking the microphone and announcing the end of the conference.

“I’m afraid this is all for today. Akanishi-san is not used to speaking in public and being in the spotlight, so please understand.” Tackey ignored the uproar created by his words and raised his voice so they can hear him. “That answers some of your questions. He’s not in the industry or the showbiz and he’s uncomfortable with being shoot so many questions at once.”

Kame and Jin were following every move that Tackey made, like a loving father protecting his children. He sat right in front of them, almost shielding Jin from the cameras.

“The purpose of this conference was to announce their relationship. Anything other than that it’s their privacy and I would kindly as you to respect that. Thank you very much.” He bowed while uttering the last sentence. The two followed his gesture, thanking the people gathered there. “Ok, let’s go. It’s over now.” He patted Jin’s shoulder, urging the pair to exit the room.

Only then Jin could breathe easy, when Kame puffed his cheeks as a weight was lifted off his shoulder. And Jin felt the exact same way, only a bit better, still holding Kame’s hand in his own firmly and the other didn’t seem to retreat it from his hold. For some reason, that thought made Jin smile after only a few moments ago was about to faint in front of the media. Funny how what seems to be the wrong person could be the exact thing one needs in his life.


	7. ~ Let’s play pretend ~

“What are you two still doing here?” Jin barked at the two guys serving drinks behind the bar.  
Nakamaru and Ueda threw him some suspicious looks, but when they wanted to voice out their thoughts, Pi was faster than them, making an appearance right behind Jin, scaring him when he spoke into his ear. “They’re working, you dumb ass. In your place.” Pi clicked his tongue, a bit annoyed.

“Well, I’m here now, so…”

“You look like you’ve been chased by dogs or something. Are you sure you can keep up?” Pi pointed at the full club, while the other two had their hands full with clients.

The music was slowly calming him after the not-so-good press conference he attended. He was glad he could be in a friendly and familiar environment, now that his heart won’t stop beating when he thought of Kame’s ‘performance’ tonight.

“I’m fine.” Jin shrugged, hoping that would do the trick. He didn’t need Pi questioning him right now.

“Whatever you say…” Pi let out, unimpressed, continuing his work. There was still time for him to find out what happened at the conference that got Jin looking so restless.

“I thought you would be at Kame’s by now.” Ueda said while pouring a glass for a cute girl who was all over him.

“I’m exactly when I need to be, thank you.” Jin ironically said, taking his place behind the counter. “Um… It’s getting kind of crowded in here. One of you should go help Pi out.”

“I’m going.” Maru offered, kindly as ever. “Do your best, ok?” he flashed a bright smile to the two.

Jin nodded absently. “Yeah, yeah…”

It was so weird working side by side with Kame’s friends; almost like a constant reminder of the guy’s existence, if there was any need of that.

“He asked Junno and Koki to bring your stuff to the mansion. I’m sure they’re already there.” Ueda said casually, as if this wasn’t a big deal for anyone.

Jin rolled his eyes, trying to hide the surprise of that piece of news. “Why am I not surprised? Who broke in?”

“No one. Nishikido-san gave us your spare key.” Ueda tilted his head, smiling. “I thought you’d be more surprised, though.” He giggled, picking up a cloth to wipe the bar.

“I am. By everything, actually.” Jin admitted, not knowing what to expect from this conversation.

“As you should be. But don’t worry. It’s only for a couple of months. It’ll be fine.” Another smile crept on his face.

Jin sighed. “Yeah, if we don’t kill each other first… it will be.”

“I don’t know what he said to make you agree to this deal, but I’m glad he did it. That’s the best thing for you two…” Ueda trailed off while he continued to wipe the bar’s surface, now that there weren’t any customers waiting.

“What do you mean?” Jin’s eyebrows knitted in confusion and curiosity.

Ueda just shook his head. “Nothing. Forget it. We have work to do.” He patted Jin’s shoulder, urging him to do exactly that.

Jin sighed, eyeing Ueda’s form for a few seconds and without thinking, he emptied the glass he was preparing for Pi or Maru to take to one of the tables. It’s not like he’ll be abused on the street again, right? His attacker was actually waiting for him to come ‘home’, if that’s what he could call it; so he could drink in peace, without minding what might happen to him if he would get drunk.

~*~

In the morning hell break loose. On every television channel, bits of the press conference where shown, as for every newspaper or magazine in the country had a picture of the two on their cover or front page. The press conference had the exact effect Tackey and Kame thought it would have. As for Jin, he didn’t really know what to expect.

He was pulled out of his dream by the buzzing of his cell phone. Not the best dream he had, but he didn’t like when he was woken up like that. He opened his eyes to see he was in an unfamiliar room, which seemed too bleak. The cream white ceiling opposed to the dark grey of the walls send chills down his spine. He didn’t like it one bit. He lifted his head to see where his phone was lying, groaning at the dull pain the sudden motion gave him.

“Hello.” He answered; his throat feeling dry and his voice coming out hoarse.

“How are you feeling?” Pi asked, sounding genuinely worried. “How’s everything around there?”

“What are you…” Jin started, but stopped mid sentence. Bits of last night rushing into his mind. The pub. Drinking. The mansion. Kame’s place. Kame. “Nevermind. I’m fine.” He finally answered, throwing a glance to the mahogany door, wanting for the model to step inside.

“How’s your headache? I imagine you’re having one after getting drunk last night.” Pi scoffed.

Jin rubbed his eyes, chasing the last bit of sleep away. “Nothing an aspirin and a cold shower couldn’t solve. Does this conversation has a point or are you that concerned about my wellbeing?” Jin felt the need to mock his friend a bit.

“You know, the two of you looked really good together.” Pi chuckled lightly, wanting to step on Jin’s toes, if only for a bit. “You didn’t tell me the press conference was such a huge success. You should do that more often.” A short laugh followed soon after.

Jin rolled his eyes, visibly annoyed by his friend’s comments. “I’m hanging up.” He threatened.

“Wait. I called to warn you.” Pi took a deep breath then he continued. “Don’t go back to the apartment. The reporters are swarming there. I couldn’t even get out of my own apartment without any fuzz.”

Jin’s eyes widened. “But you live two apartments down the hall from mine.”

“Exactly.”

“Thanks for the heads-up.” Jin retorted.

In that moment, the door opened, revealing a smiling Kame. Not the practiced one, the one he used for the media, not even the real one which he used with his friends, but an awkward one which didn’t predict any good. Jin gulped and rushed to end the call with his friend before Kame would say something embarrassing and Pi would hear him. Jin was sure that would be the end of him, he would never hear the end of it…

“Take care. Bye.” Jin let out almost in one go.

“I should be the one telling you that…” was the last thing Jin heard before he ended the call.

Just in time for Kame to burst out laughing. Not the usual way one would like to be greeted, but since it was Kame the one acting weird, Jin didn’t questioned it any further.

“What’s so funny?” he finally asked, irked by the cascades of laughter filling the room.

“Good morning. You are.” Kame wiped a tear of laughter from the corner of his eye, while he was calming down. “Lately, every time you get drunk, you end up at my place, carried by my friends. Plus, you wake up naked, with a headache. Is this your new hobby or your way of telling me you want to recreate that morning?” Kame snickered, approaching the cream bed with measured steps.

“Fuck off!” Jin threw his phone on the fluffy sheets as he got up and did nothing to cover his nakedness. It’s not like Kame hasn’t seen him naked before. Why did the guy have to be so impossible? He should’ve stick to the ‘good morning’ and a nice smile. “Don’t ruin the dream I had until now.”

Kame lifted both of his eyebrows in surprise as his eyes landed on Jin’s groin. He chuckled lightly, covering his mouth while he faked a gasp. “Oh. What a nice dream it must have been.” Kame kept his eyes set on Jin’s half hard member, suppressing another chuckle.

“Actually, it was. There were these girls and…” Jin started to ramble before he finally saw where Kame’s eyes were still set on his body and only then did he realize the state he was in. “Oh.” Suddenly his state of mind changed. This was going to be a good morning, just like Kame said when he entered the room. Jin’s eyes sparked, mischief obvious in them. “Oh, yeah.” he beckoned Kame to come closer.

“I know that look…” Kame uttered, even though he knew what was to come. He did as Jin instructed him to, sitting at the edge of the bed, right in front of Jin.

“About our deal. I’ve kept my part last night.” Jin smirked, holding Kame’s gaze as he slipped one of his hands in Kame’s perfectly stylized locks. “I think it’s time for you to keep yours too.”

“Stop it, you horny bitch!” Kame spat, still holding Jin’s gaze.

Jin let out a disapproving sound. “Yesterday you were so eager to do anything. I’m disappointed.”

“That was because I needed you to agree to my plan.” Kame replied bluntly. Just because Jin looked more than appealing in his nakedness, with his disarrayed hair and perfectly shaped, fleshy lips didn’t mean that Kame had to step on his last bit of dignity and submit to his every desire. If Jin wanted him, he would have to work a bit for it.

“So are you telling me you’re not going to keep your end of the bargain?” Jin spoke, trailing with his free hand a line from Kame’s jaw to his lips, caressing them with his thumb. “Maybe I should rethink this through.”

Kame looked up, right into Jin’s eyes. “You’ve just woken up and you’re already horny. You’re always like that?” the model ignored Jin’s affirmation, going on his own teasing spree while they were at it.

“Not always. Since you’ve mentioned that morning, I suddenly remembered how good these lips felt…” Jin said, biting his lower lip as he applied a bit of pressure on Kame’s pair.

Suddenly the temperature in the room rose up, Jin’s member hardening by the second only at the thought of those lips around it. He didn’t even question it, why it was always like that; one minute they were arguing and the next minute they were drawn to each other like magnets. But who was he to question it when he was more than happy with this sexual attraction they were both feeling?

Kame rolled his eyes at Jin’s remark, even if he remembered himself how hot their session was. Not that he would admit it or for one second show that to Jin, but still. Maybe that’s why he didn’t do anything to move from his spot or to at least distract Jin in some other way. Because Kame also wanted this just as much as Jin did.

“I’m sure they did.” Kame let out knowingly, a tint of a smirk appearing on his lips, under Jin’s thumb. “But don’t get your hopes up, bad boy. I’m not your sex slave.”

Jin’s eyes sparkled at that thought. “That’s an interesting idea. Very appealing.”

“I don’t have time and I don’t want to play your games.” Kame lied, already feeling the arousal creeping into his body. “I came to wake you up so we can eat…”

“Oh. Why don’t you start without me, then?” Jin smirked, pulling Kame’s head closer to his already aching member.

“No wonder you’re always horny. If you use this kind of lines with everyone, it can’t end well.” Kame retorted, stiffening a bit as he didn’t want to give up just yet. He needed to tease Jin a little bit more, or he would feel that his pride has gone down the drain. He opened his mouth more than it required speaking, trapping Jin’s thumb between his lips. He bit on it lightly, snickering at the immediate reaction of Jin, as he drew back a little. “Don’t mind me if I start eating…” Kame said mockingly, watching Jin’s every move.

“You’re crazy!” Jin spat, checking his finger for any bite marks. Instead of it being a total turn off, Jin found the gesture rather enticing, his finger trapped in that mouth he was dying to feel anywhere on his body, Kame looking up at him with those seductive brown orbs. He was already losing his patience, wanting nothing more than to have the model taking care of his little problem. Fast.

“I wonder which one of us is crazier.” Kame lifted his hands, trailing a path from Jin’s knees to his groin, one of them closing around his hard shaft. “Are you willing to take the risk?” he gently stroked the sensitive organ, applying just the right amount of pressure on the slit, which earned him a loud groan from Jin. “Maybe I’ll bite it off.” He chuckled lightly, continuing to pump the shaft in a steady and determined way.

“Shut up and suck me already!” Jin blurted out, his mind dazed by the sensations he was receiving. He roughly pulled Kame’s hair, bringing his head right at the level of his burning erection.

Kame didn’t protest. He didn’t want to anymore. All the teasing and the games they played took their toll on him. A tent was protruding in his sweatpants, an obvious proof of the sexual tension that they were both feeling. He let himself guided by Jin, removing his hand with a final stroke as he parted his lips when he felt the tip of the rock hard shaft making contact with his skin.

“Oh, fuck!” Jin groaned deeply once his member was fully buried in Kame’s hot cavern, the tip if it hitting the back of Kame’s throat. He closed his eyes, completely surrounding to the feeling. Nothing could beat the sensations he was feeling while he was with Kame. He did get a lot of blow jobs from different girls, but he couldn’t compare them to this. His mind was a complete mush, as if all of his thoughts and feelings were now directed to his groin. And in a way that was the case.

Kame couldn’t suppress a soft, almost inaudible moan when his tongue made contact with the incredibly soft skin of Jin’s member. He put all the thoughts aside as he concentrated on the task at hand. He wanted to draw sweet noises and gestures of pleasure from Jin, he wanted the guy to feel really good; not because Kame promised he would do anything he wanted, but because he felt that way. If there was one thing he couldn’t deny about Jin was the capability of being really enticing without any kind of effort. Or was it just in his eyes?

He began bobbing his head, setting a slow, teasing pace. He flicked his tongue around the tip of Jin’s cock every time he had the chance. He noticed how Jin’s breath hitched with every second, the hand still in his hair tightening its grip.

Jin’s whole body was on fire. His mind couldn’t process anything other than Kame, his mouth and the heat surrounding his aching member. He opened his eyes just to look at Kame and the sight paralyzed him by pleasure. His hard member going in and out of that sinful mouth while Kame’s lust filled eyes were looking back at him was the best sight he could see right after he woke up. His knees almost give in from the amount of pleasure he was receiving, if it wasn’t for Kame to keep him steady and bring him back from his cloud of satisfaction.

Kame smirked around Jin’s cock, pausing for a second to wrap his hands around Jin’s waist, descending to the perky butt instantly. He groped the area while he resumed his moves, twirling his tongue around the member, tasting the tiny drops of precum. He picked up the pace, feeling Jin’s hand guiding him and nudging him to go faster and faster.

Jin’s grunts filled the room, louder than before as he was slowly approaching the climax. The coil in his gut was already building up, pleasure spreading through all of his body. Kame’s tongue was doing wonders on his cock and those lips applying just the right amount of pressure, he thought as this was the only thing he could process in that state. And then, everything stopped. The hot wetness surrounding his member was gone. He groaned in frustration, immediately missing the feeling and wanting it right back. He tried to pull Kame back by the locks of hair he was still gripping, but Kame removed it immediately. “What the fuck?” he shrieked.

Kame got up from the bed, scoffing while leaning into Jin, closer to his ear so he could whisper. “Do you really think I would let you cum in my mouth?”

“I could’ve aim for your face instead…” Jin breathed out, totally lost while his body was starting to tremble from the sudden change of events.

“Dream on…” Kame said on a husky tone, reaching with one hand to attend to Jin’s neglected member, setting form the beginning the quick pace his mouth set earlier. He circled Jin’s body without stopping the strokes on his member and glued his own body to Jin’s naked form, his own unattended and throbbing shaft rubbing through sweatpants the perky butt.

He inhaled deeply Jin’s scent, burying his nose in the messy locks. The smell held some familiarity as Jin used Kame’s shower products, but in the same time the strawberry scented shampoo combined with the older one’s unique smell was really appealing. He kissed Jin’s nape, matching the rocking of his hips with the strokes on Jin’s cock. “You’ll come from this.” He announced in the same husky voice, earning a loud grunt from Jin as his body was trembling violently.

Jin was so close to the edge, his mind a total blur that he didn’t spare any thoughts on why Kame was as hard as he was. Instead, he found that Kame rubbing himself to his ass was a major turn-on and he even thought of pulling Kame’s pants down if he wasn’t so busy with his own needs. A few thrusts later and he came with a loud groan all over Kame’s hands and the bed covers.

Kame followed him within seconds, for the first time coming from dry humping only. Panting hard he rested his head on Jin’s shoulder, the wet spot on his pants reaching Jin’s skin also. There was this feeling he couldn’t control whenever he was with Jin. He couldn’t describe it, but it was there, every time he was near Jin.

Once they’ve calm down, Kame detached himself from Jin and without looking back he stormed to the door. “Clean up this mess. I’ll be waiting for you downstairs.” He announced as he closed the door behind it.

“Yes, sir.” Jin half mocked the guy, a smirk creeping onto his face as he finally had his release. “I could get used to it.” He said to himself, heading to the bathroom.

~*~

“So… what are your plans for the day?” Jin asked over a piece of toast he was munching on. He didn’t know where that came from, regretting saying those words as soon as they left his mouth.  
Kame shot him a questionable look mixed with a little annoyance, from the other end of the table, a few seats away from Jin. He choose not to answer to that question, playing with his bread before finally pretending to eat it. Jin’s gaze made him nervous, the whole thing about living together was starting to feel like a really bad idea…

“I didn’t mean it to sound like that…” Jin mumbled. He didn’t remember a thing about last night and even if he did, he was sure there was no mention of Kame had in store for them. He was clueless about what people would do in their “let’s pretend we’re boyfriends” kind of situation and by the looks of it, the model also.

“I hope you’re not referring to sex. I already told you I’m not your sex slave.” Kame retorted, squinting his eyes.

“I was talking about work, appearances… this kind of things.” Jin rolled his eyes. “And you keep saying I’m the needy and horny one, yet you’re the one always thinking about sex.”

Kame coughed violently, almost choking on a tiny piece of toast he was still munching on. “Cut the crap. You are needy, constantly horny and slutty.” Kame immediately put on his mask.

“Yeah, whatever.” Jin replied as he finished eating. “Thank you for the food.” He put his hands together in a thank you gesture and got up.

“Where are you going?” Kame’s question came as soon as he was standing.

“I’m taking a tour of this house on my own, since you’re not going to offer one. I figured I need to know at least the environment I will be living in for a couple of months.” Jin replied bluntly, eying Kame. “Since I have no chance of knowing the person I will be living with…” his accusingly gaze bore holes in Kame’s skull.

“Oh, come on. You want me to pretend while I’m in my own house?” the model heaved a long sigh and began cleaning the table. “We both know I’m not the courteous type deep inside, especially not with guys like you.”

“Yeah, that much I figured. That’s why I was going on my own.” Jin said, helping the younger guy by cleaning his own part of the table, picking the plate and waiting for Kame’s instructions to indicate where the kitchen was.

“This way.” Kame made a slight sign by tilting his head in the said direction. “So this is the kitchen. Let me finish the dishes and I’ll take you on a tour.”

“That’s considerate of you.” Jin snickered, taking a better look at the room they were in, the fairly small kitchen equipped with everything a housewise would need. “Do you have a maid or something?”

“No. I don’t need one. I can do the chores perfectly by myself.” Kame replied, eying Jin. “I have two days off. Tackey said something about planning our next move…”

“Huh?” Jin’s surprised tone filled the room.

Kame shrugged, placing the plate into the sink, reaching out for the one Jin was holding. “I’m as clueless as you are.”

“What about the curtains? Can we pull them off?”

“I don’t think so.” Kame replied, already starting to wash the dishes. “This morning when I woke up I peeked outside and that bastard is still outside.” He let out in an annoyed tone.

“I think the garden shields pretty much everything. That tree is placed strategically.” Jin emitted a small laugh, pulling the curtain and taking a better look at the garden.

“Don’t underestimate the power of paparazzi. They’re the worst kind.” Kame frowned.

“We could call the cops, you know?” Jin proposed, thinking it would be a good idea.

Kame instantly turned around, glaring at him. “That would only push his hand. He would invent a really bad story that could ruin our plan…” Kame let out defeated.

“I don’t get how this thing works.” Jin rubbed the back of his head. “Does that mean we’re staying here for the whole two days without going out?”

“Pretty much.”

“But I can’t skip work.” Jin tried, watching Kame drying his hands on a fluffy towel. “Ryo would kill me.”

Kame laughed wholeheartedly, seeing Jin so worked up about this. “It’s all been taken care of. I’ve personally talked to Nishikido-san and kind of offered Maru and Ueda in exchange for a little vacation for you.”

“Oh, really?” Jin’s eyes beamed at the thought of having Kame for himself at least two days. He didn’t know how this will work out, but he was dying to find out.

“Don’t get any ideas.” Kame replied bluntly, already stepping out of the kitchen. “I only did that so I can keep you under close watch. I don’t want you or your friends to mess this up.”

“Yeah, sure.” Jin rolled his eyes.

“Let’s start the tour.” Kame announced, heaving a sigh as he led the way.

~*~

“And this is my bedroom.” Kame announced as they reached the final room of the house, upstairs, at the end of the hallway.

“Wait. This is…” Jin recognized the white door and he was sure that was the same room in which he woke up the first time he was in that house. The first time Kame brought him to his house, in his own bedroom.

“Yeah, the same room.” Kame nodded without making any kind of gesture to open the closed door. “Which you will not set foot in.” he let out in a menacing tone.

“I’m not very fond of that room, anyway.” Jin grimaced at the memory. “How can you sleep in it?”

“Perfectly fine. Why?” Kame quirked an eyebrow.

“It’s all too… white. All of it is white.”

“I know. I wanted it to be white. It’s my oasis of purity.” He announced absentmindedly.

Jin emitted a small laugh. “Sorry to burst your bubble, but it’s not anymore. Not after that morning.”

“You’re getting on my nerves.” Kame squinted his eyes in a menacing way. “You’re not only stupid and perverted, but also really childish.” He shook his head a couple of times in disdain. “I don’t know how you picked up all those girls with your personality…”

“How do you know about that?” Jin asked, looking for any change in Kame’s expressions.

“That’s none of your business.” He finally opened the bedroom door, taking a step in then turning around to face Jin. “Don’t you have some business to do? Unpack maybe?” with that he slipped inside and slammed the door shut in Jin’s face.

“Anything is better than trying to pull some words out of your mouth!” Jin yelled in front of the closed door, grunting in annoyance. Then he made his way down the hall, to the guest room that served as his temporary home to do exactly what Kame implied.

On the other side of the door, the model breathed out relieved that at least for a while he didn’t have to see Jin. The guy was making him feel nervous for no apparent reason and he was starting to ask a lot of questions that Kame didn’t want to answer. Plus, the feeling he already had of being together with Jin and not just pretending every time the other guy was around him didn’t help much. After all, all they needed was to live with each other and pretend, not actually feeling it as something real. The thought scared Kame, making him shake his head a couple of times in an attempt to chase it out of his head.

~*~

At ‘Eight Stars’, the four guys were busying themselves with the last arrangements to open up the pub. Maru and Ueda were slowly getting used to the work there, performing every task they were assigned to.

“Ryo-chan!” Pi suddenly burst out after his friend, surprising the two outsiders who weren’t used to his behavior. “Do you think those two are getting it on? Or are at each other’s throats?” he started laughing, missing Ryo’s grimace.

“You’re crazy!” Ryo yelled at him. “I don’t even want to think about those possibilities.”

“I think they’re at each other’s throats.” Ueda let out casually, adjusting some chairs into position.

“Not you too…” Ryo let out defeated.

Maru butted in as soon as he saw the opportunity. “I think they’re acting like the two grown-ups they are.”

Ryo and Pi laughed wholeheartedly at Maru’s remark, knowing how childish Jin could be sometimes.

“No way. Absolutely no way.” Pi managed to say between cascades of laughter. “Jin is such a big baby sometimes.”

“Really? He seemed to me more like the innocent but mature type.” Maru said, shrugging.

“Kame doesn’t have the patience necessarily, so I guess in the morning someone will get a black eye.” Ueda joined the two in laughing.

“I wonder who it will be?” Ryo asked, wiping a glass and placing it on his usual place.

“I think the answer is obvious.” Pi let out, pulling his cellphone out of his jeans’ pocket, Jin’s name appearing on the ringing device’s screen.

“What’s up?” Pi answered the phone still laughing.

“Are you at work?” Jin asked in a rather weird tone.

“Yeah. We’re almost done with the arrangements to open up for the night.” Pi informed him.

“I’m coming over. I can’t stay in this house all day long.” Jin pouted and that gesture altered his voice in a way his friend recognized.

“Awwww! Are you pouting? What’s wrong?” Pi mocked the guy.

“Nothing.” Jin bluntly replied, even if it was a big fat lie.

“But I thought you were going to stay put for the time being.”

“I said I’m coming over. I don’t want to ‘stay put’ any longer.” Jin sternly answered, ending the call.

“Now we definitely know who will be the one with the back eye in the morning.” Pi snickered as three pair of eyes watched him curiously. “He said he’s coming here.”

“Uh-oh!” Ueda and Maru exclaimed in the same time, knowing Kame won’t like that.

“Serves him right!” Ryo muttered under his breath, making his way to his office.


	8. ~ It’s good until it gets bad ~

Jin tiptoed his way back to the room he was going to live for the next couple of months, his eyes open widely as to see any movement on the dimly lit hallway. Thanks to Ueda he managed to sneak out of the house and to come back unnoticed. Without a key, as Kame didn’t gave him one in an obvious attempt to keep him there, his only way back inside without Kame finding out was of course with his friends’ help. Ueda told him about the spare key Kame always kept under a pot neat the entrance and along with the security code for the burglar alarm which the same guy told him which was, Jin was once again into the house, a little bit tipsy but at least managing to go unnoticed.

Kame didn’t show up for dinner that night, right before Jin pulled his stunt and left the house. He had no other choice than to barge into Kame’s kitchen and eat or go out. So he chose the second option. It wasn’t helping much that he barely saw Kame all day, as the guy had something better to do in his bedroom which was off limits for Jin. Well, at least the time spent with his friends and Kame’s two friends was more pleasant than him watching TV the whole night as he did the whole day…

He was almost in front of the door leading to his room when he heard a noise coming from next door. That was the large bathroom Kame was always using, in which he had all the beauty products. Jin froze in his spot, holding his breath as to not let any noise escape his lungs. To his dismay, the door opened revealing a freshly washed silhouette clad in a navy blue bathrobe and a pink towel wrapped around his head resembling a turban, while the face was all covered by a white cosmetic mask. It seemed like a ghost appearing right in front of his eyes. Jin yelled from the top of his lungs, a girly scream piercing through the whole house.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Kame snapped as soon as he saw Jin’s reaction.

“You…” Jin took a couple of steps back, gasping in surprise. “You look like a ghost!” he spat, pointing one finger in Kame’s direction. “You’re scary!”

Kame would’ve frowned if he could, but the mask was tight and was constricting his moves. He settled on rolling his eyes. “Yeah, a mask and a towel are some scary shit indeed.” He puffed his cheeks.

“Why are you wearing that… thing?” Jin made a circling gesture with his finger, pointing at Kame’s face.

“I need to take care of my face. That includes facial treatments.” Kame replied, annoyed. “Have you lived in the jungle until now?” he asked, flaring up.

Jin rubbed the back of his head. “I thought only girls wear that stuff…”

“So what are you trying to say? That I’m girly by any chance?” Kame threw him a dangerous glare which predicted nothing good.

“I… Of course not.” Jin managed to stutter, finally straightening his back as he was finally out of battle mode. Or more like he wasn’t scared anymore.

“Where are you going?” Kame asked, suspicious of Jin’s outfit, which wasn’t consisting in those sweatpants Jin wore since morning.

Jin swallowed hard. “Nowhere.”

“Then why are you dressed like that?” Kame’s gaze pierced right through him as he put two and two together. “Don’t tell me you sneaked out of the house…” He took a couple of steps in the other one’s direction, leaning closer to him and sniffing the faint smell of alcohol he first thought it might be only his imagination. “You’ve been drinking.”

“So what if I did?” Jin’s lips formed a pout, knowing that now he was definitely busted.

“I thought I made myself clear this morning.” he folded his arm to the chest, taking a stance which immediately intimidated Jin. “But apparently that thick skull of yours needs to be cracked before the information slips in.”

“No, I understand perfectly what you said.” Jin ran a frustrated hand through his messy locks. “I just couldn’t stay here any longer. Doing nothing.”

“You still don’t get it. You need to do as I say otherwise you’ll screw this up.” Kame started gesticulating to emphasize his point.

“I went out and I didn’t screw your plans up. I know how to take care of myself.” Jin retorted, a little bit annoyed.

“You can’t possibly know that yet. You’re not used to being followed by the paparazzi; you’re not used to this kind of life.” Kame sighed deeply.

“So, what now? I can’t even see my friends or my family anymore?”

“Not unless I say it’s ok!” Kame spat furiously.

“You’re out of your fucking mind!” Jin yelled, once again starting to question his decision to help Kame. Then it hit him. He was in Kame’s house, but on the terms of their deal, they were standing on his ground, in one place where Kame would do anything Jin wanted him to do. “You can’t order me around while we’re inside the house, remember?” Jin’s eyes sparkled with mischief.

“You stupid fuck! You sneaking out of the house is the whole reason we’re having this conversation in the first place!” Kame was ready to punch the guy until the information would sink into his thick skull, and maybe then he could realize the danger of his actions. “What if someone took a picture of you and your friends and they’re going to publish it in the morning? What if the press hints of you already having another relationship?”

“You sound like a jealous girlfriend right now.” Jin rubbed the back of his head in frustration, almost missing out Kame’s reaction. In an instant he could swear Kame’s mask turned bright red with the anger storming out of the guy’s eyes.

“You bastard!” Kame grabbed Jin’s collar, furiously throwing the guy against the wall. Jin groaned in pain, as Kame kept showing him onto the wall. “You’re lucky I didn’t punch you!”

Jin took a moment to recover, grabbing Kame’s wrists to stop him. “No, you’re the lucky one. You’re lucky you have that pretty face of yours which makes one think twice about ruining it. Because that’s what you deserve with that attitude of yours!”

Kame’s mouth gaped, the mask on his face tearing around it. He looked right into Jin’s eyes and instead of the rage he hoped he would see, he discovered something else. Pity maybe, or some kind of a similar feeling… His grip loosened, his strength fading by the second. He wanted to retort, but he didn’t know what to say.

Jin reversed their position, Kame ending up being squashed between the wall and Jin’s body. “One would think you’ve learned how to at least pretend to be nice to people, after working so many years with all kinds of different people. At least when it’s in your best interest…” Jin continued, this time his voice meek, while he freed Kame’s wrists, his hands instantly fell limp next to his body. Jin rested his own hands on the wall, on each side of Kame’s head, the look in his eyes still the same.

“You don’t get it…” Kame’s voice came out as a whisper, weak with all the emotion that circled his insides.

“Then, tell me so I can get it.” Jin inched closer, drawn to the feeling reflected in Kame’s eyes. Confusion and desolation inviting him to take it all away with a kiss.

Kame opened his mouth only to close it again; no words were leaving out. In the midst of his fit earlier he forgot about the powerful effect Jin’s presence had upon him. Once again he was throwing all away; all of his principles, his pride and his better judgment for this one man who stormed into his life and destroyed his peace.

Jin pressed his lips upon Kame’s, tasting the bitter flavor of the cosmetic product covering the model’s face. He didn’t care about that; he didn’t care about his friends or family, about their stupid deal or about the whole world. All he wanted was to feel Kame close and to make him open up to him. The kiss was a slow, tantalizing one. Jin took his sweet time exploring the younger one’s cavern, melting in the sweet sensations spreading through his body.

Kame felt a little bit shy, like Jin came barging into his privacy and looked deep into his soul. Like he knew everything about him. He felt like a schoolgirl having her first kiss, trying to grasp the situation and to give the best. The butterflies in his stomach emphasized that fact, the warm feeling spreading in his body until a small moan escaped his lips.

Jin was brought back to reality by that small, enticing sound. He pulled back from the kiss, not before he pressed another brief one on the pinkish pair of lips. He smiled, waiting for any kind of reaction from Kame’s part.

“Don’t do that again, please.” Kame said, trying to hide the mush feeling consuming his insides. He still has a small part of his conscious mind still unaffected by Jin’s charms?

“Why?” Jin quirked an eyebrow, putting a little bit distance between them so he could look at Kame.

“Because I’m not the kissing type…”

Jin chuckled, bringing a hand to Kame’s lips. “You kissed me plenty of times before. So don’t say you’re not the type.” He removed some pieces of the model’s cosmetic mask from around his mouth, to get better access to those enticing lips.

“I’m not… I’m going to bed.” He wriggled out of Jin’s reach, taking a step before the man caught his wrist firmly, stopping him.

“Take that thing off and let me kiss you properly.” Jin pointed to his face, the look in his eyes determined as his voice. “Let’s sleep together.” He uttered softly, like a lover.

“I told you I’m not your sex slave, Jin.” Kame regained his composure, although his insides were a complete mush.

Jin rolled his eyes, finally freeing his wrist. “I didn’t meant it like that. I was talking about actually sleep, not sex.”

Kame’s confusion grew as Jin uttered more and more words. “Why? Why do you want that?”  
Jin’s eyes widened. He couldn’t answer that honestly but he couldn’t think of any other excuse for it. He pretended he thought about it for a few moments, then he shrugged. “I don’t know. Just forget it… I’ll see you in the morning. Good night, Kazuya.”

Kazuya… It was the first time Jin used his given name while speaking directly to him. He liked the sound of it, it felt like it flows naturally out of Jin’s mouth. “Good night.” He greeted the guy who was now slipping through the door of his room, making his way inside. A sense of regret filled Kame’s heart as he went directly to the bathroom to remove the mask.

Jin plopped himself on the bed, his heart racing in his chest. Even if the start of their encounter started on the wrong foot, it was still the best kind of connection he had with Kame until then. He felt the guy closer than ever, his soul bare in front of Jin’s piercing eyes. He sighed deeply, thinking about the lump that formed in his throat earlier. Maybe he was into it more than he’d like to admit it. Maybe Kazuya was slowly stealing his heart away… He closed his eyes and fell asleep instantly, still fully dressed half lying on the bed and his feet still touching the floor.

After two hours and countless futile attempts to fall asleep, Kame got out of his bed, groaning. He would go into Jin’s room so he could at least punch the guy. After all it was his fault that the model couldn’t get his beauty sleep, instead of thinking about meaningless things like the words of a drunken guy. He paced to Jin’s room, knocking on the door a couple of times. As Jin didn’t answer, he slowly opened the door just to take a peek. He ended up pretty annoyed that Jin was sleeping like a log while he was worrying and over thinking.

He punched the guy meekly on the side of his body just to be sure he wasn’t faking or anything, then he decided to help him lie down properly. He didn’t want to imagine how much Jin would whine in the morning if he woke up with a sore back from the sleeping position. He barely managed to pull the guy to lie on the bed when he took a glance at his sleeping face. So peaceful and childish, yet manly and serious in the same time.

Jin’s words ranged into his head instantly: “let me kiss you properly”. He inched closer, guided only by emotions, until their lips met. He pressed a little bit, tasting tobacco and alcohol and the unique taste that was Jin’s. He shyly moved his lips against the older one’s and to his surprise he received the same treatment. He froze for a second, thinking that the guy woke up, but besides kissing him back Jin didn’t do any kind of movement. Kame pulled back instantly, afraid that the guy might really wake up when a pair of arms circled his neck, Jin pulling him closer so he could seal their lips once again.

Kame panicked, letting out a small yelp as he tried to escape from Jin’s grip only to find that the arms currently circling his neck were actually quite strong. A soft moan escaped Jin’s lips as his eyes remained closed, still in deep slumber. With his heart racing in his chest, Kame managed to finally free himself after the wake up call that was Jin’s sound of pleasure, making his way safely back into his room.

Kame didn’t want the other to know such thing happened and he was thanking all the Gods that Jin was still asleep, not realizing what had happened. Tucked into his own bed, with his heartbeat finally settled at a normal pace after the scare he went through, Kame allowed himself a small smile, tracing his lips with his index finger and thinking about the nice feeling that rushed through him every time Jin’s lips were upon his.

~*~

It was already noon when he cracked an eye open and this time it wasn’t because of the buzzing of a cellphone or anything else. Jin groaned as he recognized his surroundings. He was tucked in the soft sheets, even if he was still wearing the street clothes he wore yesterday. He didn’t ponder much on that as a pressing need to see Kame creeped into his system, especially after the nice dream he had earlier. No matter how much he tried to reject the rightness of his choice, he was still happy he choose to help Kame with this. And the vivid dream he had were just another way to prove him right.

Ten minutes later he went downstairs and right into the kitchen to fetch a glass of water. Damn the alcohol; it always made his throat dry the next day. Not to mention the headache. He was surprised to see Kame in the kitchen, a cup of streaming coffee in front of him while he seemed engrossed in reading a book, his dark framed glasses hanging low on his nose and the characteristic frown decorating his features. Jin took a moment to admire the model, a small smile playing on his full lips.

“Good morning.” He finally let out, stepping into the room with his eyes still set on the form sitting at the table.

Kame’s frown deepened as he raised his look to meet Jin’s. “It’s already two in the afternoon.” He replied bluntly, getting back to his reading.

“Yeah, but it’s still morning for me, because I just woke up.” Jin grinned, darting to the fridge where he took a bottle of water out of it, eagerly drinking from it.

Kame rolled his eyes, placing a bookmark into the book and closing it. “I’ll never understand your logic…” he slipped the glasses off, placing them on top of the book. “Care to explain what was the stunt you pulled last night?”

“Oh, so that’s why you’re so bitchy?” Jin capped the bottle and placing it on the counter; he leaned on the surface facing Kame. “And here I thought you would wake me up like you did yesterday…” he dragged the last word on purpose, waiting for Kame’s reaction.

“I’m gonna pretend I didn’t hear that.” The model threw one of his vicious looks, hoping Jin would stop.

“Well, you don’t have to pretend more than we already are.” Jin chuckled lightly, still holding Kame’s gaze. “You don’t have to pretend when you’re with me.” He let out softly and if he didn’t know better than this, he would think Kame has just blushed.

And indeed Kame blushed. He couldn’t stop it for a second, not after what he did last night, not after those emotions he was feeling while he was near Jin. He took a breath to calm his now rapid heart. “Stop this shit!” Kame let out in what he wanted to be an angered voice but actually came out more like a plea. “I asked you a question.”

“I went out with my friends because you’re always bitchy and stuffy.” Jin let out as if it was the most natural thing in the world. “You ignore me and you don’t even try to open up to me. At least a little bit so we can cooperate.”

“Our deal wasn’t about that. I don’t need to socialize. I don’t need to become your friend.” Kame replied bluntly, taking a sip of his coffee.

“No, but you have to play by my rules as long as we’re inside this house.” Jin arched an eyebrow, following every single change in Kame’s expressions. “You have to do as I say.”

Kame’s laughter filled the room as the model couldn’t contain it any longer. “Or what?”

“Or else I’ll disappear and you will have to deal alone with this scandal.” Jin smirked knowing that he touched a sensitive point.

Kame heaved a long sigh, admitting defeat. “I’m going to kill you after all of this is over!” he threatened Jin while pointing a finger in his direction.

“Or better yet, you should kiss me like you did last night.” Jin let out, snickering.

Kame froze in his spot. The bastard was really awake last night? “Last night?”

“Not the whole scary part. The other part from my dream. Where you kissed me on your own.”

Kame finally released a breath he didn’t know he was holding when he actually heard Jin’s reply. This bastard will be the end of him, no matter how you look at it. Jin’s presence will bring only misfortune and anxiety in his life if things go at this pace. “Pervert!” he finally found the voice to utter that word.

“Don’t worry, I like that Kazu from my dreams more than I like you, anyway.” Jin half joked, stroking his tongue out like a little kid.

Kazu? When has come to that nickname? Not that Kame disliked it or anything, but it was really weird hearing it from Jin’s mouth. And it sounded quite alluring also. Kame shook this idea out of his head.

“Do you want some coffee?” he asked Jin in a meek tone, as he got up and went past the older one’s frame to get the mugs.

“No. I want my kiss.” Jin grabbed Kame’s hand and pulled him closer, immediately sealing their lips together in a rushed but needy kiss. His hands circled Kame’s waist, pulling him closer until their bodies were almost glued together. He pulled back to look into Kame’s eyes and when the model wanted to open his mouth to say something, he once again closed their lips together, this time deepening the kiss as he let his tongue brush softly past Kame’s opened lips.

Kame tried to wriggle out of the touch for a few seconds until Jin’s tongue brushed softly against his own. He mimicked Jin’s movements, the kiss turning into a true tongue battle the more time passed. He fisted Jin’s shirt, tasting every available corner of the older’s cavern, feeling his resistance fade with each stroke of that skillful tongue and with each brush of lips he felt.

Then, out of the blue Jin’s cellphone buzzed in the front pocket of his jeans, pulling them out of the intimate moment they shared. Kame drew back, panting as the intensity of the kiss was a little higher, not to mention it was unexpected.

“Coffee would be great, thanks.” Jin half mocked, licking his abused lower lip as he fished the phone from his pocket. He pressed a brief kiss onto Kame’s lips before he drew back and with a sigh, he answered the phone with a faint ‘hello’.

“Jin, honey I’m so disappointed.” His mother’s voice rang in the device.

“Wait. What?” Jin eyed Kame with a puzzled expression plastered on his face.

“I can’t believe I’m the last one to find out who your boyfriend is. Not to mention how handsome he is. You should’ve told me that yourself, not to find out from the tabloids.”

“He’s not my boyfriend, I told you that.” He sighed, rolling his eyes and Kame frowned. “We’re just pretending…”

“Yeah, right. Tell that to the press, maybe they’ll believe you. I know what I saw.” She continued, her tone changing to an excited one.

“Mom, stop it. It’s not like that.” Jin glanced at Kame to see his eyes widening and then with a hand rubbing his forehead, he closed his eyes in frustration. Maybe that way won’t see Kame’s changing expression even though he could still see Kame’s face in the back of his mind.

“I know you Jin. And you can’t do something like this if you don’t feel even the slightest thing for that person, be it for pretense of the real thing.” His mother’s voice came out stern and unyielding. “Plus, you admitted last time that he changed your views. That must mean something, right?”

“I don’t know, ok? It’s complicated.” He replied, avoiding to meet Kame’s eyes, even though the model was still rooted in his spot, watching his every move.

“Is he near you? That’s why you sound so embarrassed?” his mother chuckled softly.

“Yeah, he is.” Jin finally met Kame’s gaze who was frowning, his lips pursed into a thin line.

“I want to talk to him.” The same firm tone in her voice made Jin’s blood froze in his veins.

“What? No. I… He… can’t.” he rubbed his forehead as he thought of a lie. “He’s dressing up for work.”

“Such a bad liar you are.” His mother scoffed. “Pass him the phone, Jin.” The sound of her voice felt somehow menacing and with a trembling hand, Jin stretched the phone out to Kame, his expression an apologetic one.

“She wants to talk to you.” He let out, mumbling a ‘please’ which only Kame could hear.  
Kame took the device as if it was a bomb or something, shaky hands and an unreadable expression decorating his features. He was scared, of course he was, but only because he wasn’t ready to talk about any of the things concerning Jin with someone from his family. Because he couldn’t call Jin names in front of his mother, right? He cleared his throat and pressed the device to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Hey, honey. I’m Jin’s mother, nice to meet you.” She let out in a meek tone, entirely different from the one she used with Jin just a few moments ago.

Kame swallowed hard and then finally settled on saying: “Nice to meet you, Akanishi-san. I’m Kamenashi Kazuya.” His heart was beating fast and the fact that Jin’s eyes were watching his every move made him feel even more restless than the woman he spoke to.

“Oh, my! You don’t just look like a prince, but you’re polite also and your voice is so soothing.” She began her praise and Kame opened his mouth to voice something, only that he couldn’t when Jin in front of him was fretting. “Please take care of Jin, ok?”

“Y-yes, I will.” Was the only thing he could reply.

“I really want to meet you in person, Kazuya-san. Next week would be great for us and I think it won’t be a problem for you too, right?” she let out excited without giving him a chance to properly reply to her request. Kame’s eyes widened and his mouth opened and closed a few times. “So, I guess you’ll come visit next week?”

Kame gathered all of his courage to reply. “Akanishi-san, with all due respect, I’m afraid you don’t get it. We… we’re just pretending to be boyfriends and therefore there’s no need for me to meet Jin’s family nor for him to meet mine.” He ended in a soft tone, seeing Jin’s face relaxing a bit.

“I’m aware of that.” She lied, not really in the mood to tell Kame all of her hunches on the phone. “But I think that would look good for the media. Imagine the headlines on the tabloids.”

She was right. Kame was sure that such a thing will cause their fake relationship to be seen as a real one as long as their families were involved. But, on the other hand he wasn’t ready to meet Jin’s parents or to deal with these formalities as if they were real boyfriends. He took the longest time to think about it, while Jin was starting to bite his nails.

“You are absolutely right. I’ll see you then, Aksnishi-san. It was nice talking to you.” He finally let out, seeing it as an opportunity to get back at Jin also.

“Great. Let me know when you are free and we can arrange something. I’m looking forward meeting you, Kazuya-san. Have a great day.”

“Likewise.” Kame replied bluntly.

“Oh, and please give Jin a tight hug from my behalf.” She ended the call before Kame could reply something to her. He just stood there even after she hung up, with the phone at his ear and looking at Jin.

“You couldn’t refuse her, huh? It’s like she didn’t even listen to you, right?” Jin asked, taking his phone from Kame’s ear and from his hand. Kame just nodded.

“I…” he stuttered, his shoulders slumping down in defeat. “We’re going to visit your parents.”

“No, we don’t have to. I’ll…” he palmed his face in frustration. “I’ll talk to dad and try to convince her it’s a bad idea.” Jin proposed, placing the phone back into his pocket and with his hands finally free, he grabbed both of Kame’s shoulders.

“I think we should go.” Kame replied, taking a large intake of air. “The press will believe this thing better if we do it.” He pointed to Jin and then to himself to emphasize his point.

“Did she say something else to convince you, or what?”

“She said to hug you from her behalf.” Kame muttered, eyeing the floor.

“So why don’t you do it?” a smirk crept on Jin’s face as soon as he heard that.

Kame’s reply came out stern, but the guy still didn’t meet his eyes. “Because you don’t deserve it.”

“What? Now I have to earn everything?” Jin burst out into a fit of laughter, earning a smack on his head from the other one.

“That’s right. If you want me to talk to you, you need to stop sneaking out of the house or I’ll really get mad.” He raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow in what seemed like a menacing way.

“Ok. I won’t do it anymore.” Jin agreed, smiling genuinely.

Kame slowly lifted his arms to Jin’s neck, circling it rather shyly as he pressed his body into Jin’s. the other one responded to the action caressing down Kame’s upper arm and then down to his waist where he circled it and drew Kame even closer into his body. He smiled in the crook of Kame’s neck and pressed his lips in a ghostly kiss. Seeing that the model didn’t quite object, Jin dared to nibble and suck on the soft skin there, which made them both aware of their situation.

Kame detached himself from Jin, pressing his hands on his shoulder as to create more distance between their bodies. “She didn’t say anything about a kiss.”

“I know.” Jin smirked in response, proud of the now reddened spot on Kame’s neck.

~*~*~*~

Maru stopped the car once he hit Kame’s driveway and all of the guys took a second to wonder what was going on. Kame and Jin were both outside, in the garden, sitting at a table with none other than the reporter who was stalking them.

“Ok, that can’t be good.” Koki was the first one to voice out his thoughts.

“That’s the guy? The reporter?” Pi asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Yeah, that’s him. But I don’t understand why they’re having a drink with him…” Ueda replied, already a hand on the door handle, ready to go out and beat the shit out of the guy.

“Wait, don’t.” Maru cut in, watching with interest the three guys. “Maybe they can talk him out of it or something.”

Pi scoffed. “Jin was never good at talking. I’m afraid he’ll make things worse.”

Junno smiled at him. “Don’t worry. Kame-chan is really good at persuading someone. He’s the best.” Koki, Ueda and Maru nodded in reply.

“I guess our purpose has changed, guys.” Maru butted in. “We can actually help them instead of just laughing at Jin’s black eye, right?”

“Right.” Ueda agreed, already opening the door and slipping out of the car.

In a few moments all five guys were joining them in the nice garden, greeting them and asking about the reporter as if they didn’t knew who he was.

“I was just explaining Kuroda-san how there’s no reason to stick around anymore.” Kame announced the guys while indicated one of the chairs in an inviting gesture. They all took a seat around the garden table.

“Maybe Kuroda-san would like to question us also, you know… so he could stay assured that you’re telling the truth?” Koki used the most polite tone he could utter in that moment.

“No, thank you. I made some research and I know you’re helping Kamenashi-san cover up whatever he is doing.” Kuroda-san announced in a blank voice.

“I’m afraid your sourced are useless. Neither Kame-chan nor we are hiding anything.” Junno cut in, hoping that his bright smile will make the reporter think again about those kind of affirmations.

“No, they’re quite good, I must say.” The reporter took a sip of his coffee and then placed the cup on the table, near his camera.

“I even suggested a photoshoot, but he declined.” Kame ignored the reporter’s words, instead talking to his friends as he let his gaze shift from one another.

“I would take that opportunity in a moment.” Maru replied. “An exclusive photoshoot doesn’t sound so bad.”

“Not when you have a bigger ace up your sleeve.” Kuroda announced.

All of them were worried, choosing to listen to the guy except for Pi. He folded both of his hands on the table, leaning over it a little. “They’re together and they love each other. What could be bad about it?”

“Nothing, if that was true.” Kuroda raised an eyebrow.

“I know my friend and I know what the two are sharing.” Pi half lied with a straight face which could fool anyone. Kame’s four friends nodded in agreement.

“See? There’s nothing more to it, Kuroda-san.” Kame eyed the man and threw him a practiced smile.

“Then, what about Takumi-kun?” the reporter arched an eyebrow, waiting for Kame’s reply.

“Who’s Takumi-kun?” Ueda asked, pretending he never heard that name before.

The reported smiled bitterly. “The guy Kamenashi-kun raped three years ago.”

Everyone froze in their spots, their eyes wide and shock written on their faces. Kame’s friends knew what the guy was talking about, so the news that Kuroda knew about it came down as a huge shock to them. Pi eyed them briefly, clueless about the whole thing. Kame’s hands began to tremble, one of them in his hap and the other one wrapped in Jin’s, placed on the table. Jin gave him a light assuring squeeze and then he burst out.

“Impossible!” he drew everyone’s attention at him, pulling them out of their initial shock.

The reporter smirked. “Is it, Akanishi-kun?”

“Yes. Don’t try to tell me this shit!” he yelled at the guy. “There’s no way he could’ve done that!”

“Oh, really? And how would you know that?” Kuroda-san asked.

“Because that’s when I first met him.” Jin replied in the same angered tone, hoping that the reporter would swallow this lie and back off.

Everyone gasped in surprise. Kame eyed him with a frown on his face, not really seeing through Jin’s plan. He was sure the reporter wouldn’t leave it at that, especially after they announced they’re been together for a couple of months.

“Nice try, Akanishi-kun. But I’m afraid this situation is more complicated than you can imagine. You can’t make it all go away just because you’re telling a little lie. You said you’ve been together for a couple of months.”

“That doesn’t mean we met and then we hooked up.” Jin finally used a more normal tone of his voice as he continued. “I followed him everywhere for a year. I’m sure I would have noticed something strange as him raping another guy…” he lied while wearing the most convincing expression he could.

“You… did what?” Koki couldn’t contain himself from asking this, unaware of Jin’s plan.

The only one who did see through his friend’s mask and through his lies was Pi. “I was there. I witnessed this, so I’m afraid Kuroda-san, your sources are indeed worthless.” He announced as everyone let out the breath they were holding, knowing that at least for the moment the reporter will stop his pursue.


	9. ~ The bad things come in all forms ~

A heavy silence lingered in Kame’s living room for the longest time after the seven guys went inside. They were all very aware of the gravity of the situation in question. Even Pi, who only knew what Jin told him that night when they were both drunk, made the connection and practically save their asses back there. As they sat in an almost perfect circle around the coffee table, all of them tried to find the ideal way to start a conversation, but apparently words failed them.

Kame sat next to Jin, an elbow braced on Jin’s shoulder, rubbing his forehead in pure frustration. He was ashamed, he was sorry he had to put his friends in this kind of position and he hated the fact that he didn’t know what to do. He tried to apologize, but the words won’t come out of his mouth. If it wasn’t for Jin, he would probably collapse right in his garden once the annoying reporter has left them. Fortunately, Jin guided him back, supporting his weight in a way that the others failed to notice, too engrossed in their own thoughts.

Jin, on the other hand was fuming inside. He stood there motionless, but in his head he was already killing the other guys currently in the same room as them. No matter how grateful was that his friend saved the day, he was also included in those Jin was murdering in his mind. Because at this time, he needed to be alone with Kame and to question him about the Takumi guy. He needed to know everything and then to start forming a plan to get rid of the annoying reporter. He didn’t realize that the anger he was feeling clouded his senses. Anyone would say that seven brains surely work better than two, but in that moment Jin wanted nothing more than to be left alone with Kame.

Next to him, Pi was pondering on the option of leaving as he was obviously out of their circle and only voluntarily involved himself in this huge problem. He threw Jin a glance and the look in his friend’s eyes didn’t predict anything good so he choose to stay and keep his mouth shut for the time being.

 

Junno, Ueda and Maru had their eyes cast on the floor, not sure if they should start talking in the presence of Jin and Pi. No matter how good their intentions were, this thing was always kept between the five of them, a secret that threatened to leak out every moment now. Koki was anxiously glancing at every guy in the room, grimacing when he saw Kame to his right leaning closer to Jin.  
He let out a huff and brought a hand to the back of his head to rub it in frustration. “This is bad. Really bad.”

“So, is it true then?” Pi butted in, his curiosity taking over him.

“No, of course not!” Koki spat but he wasn’t too convinced of the fact. “Kind of… But not quite… It’s complicated!”

“I can’t imagine Kame-chan forcing himself upon someone… I mean… he’s gorgeous so there’s no need for that.” Pi concluded, earning a smack in the head from his friend in reply to his witty remark.

“Thank you, Pi, but I think it’s time for you to leave.” Jin finally spoke, anger well concealed by his stern expression. “All of you.” He continued, eyeing everyone in the room.

“No!” Kame spat, leaning more onto Jin’s body. He needed support from all of them but especially from Jin. He glanced at him and then continued. “I think it’s time for me to confess.”

“Are you out of your mind? They’re strangers. You can’t tell them!” Koki butted in but he was ignored as Kame glanced to Pi and with a nod he thanked the guy for his earlier intervention.

“I had a crush on this guy when we were in high-school. He seemed to like me too so I gathered my courage and confessed to him. He was gay and he liked me too, but unfortunately he wasn’t brave enough to start any kind of relationship…” Kame started to explain eying Jin’s hand that came to rest on his lap in support. “Before I knew it, he spread the rumor that I was gay and you could easily imagine how hard it was for me after that.” He inhaled deeply and then eyed Jin then Pi, surprised that what he saw in their gazes wasn’t pity as he suspected, but anger.

“That’s so cruel. I hope you kicked his ass after.” Pi muttered and Jin’s hand balled in a fist right there in Kame’s lap.

“I didn’t. But these guys did it for me.” He let his gaze roam on his friends’ forms as his stomach churned. “What you guys don’t know is that after the graduation ceremony I followed Takumi-kun home and I got revenge in my own way.” He ended, ashamed and remorseful. Not because of what he did, because the bastard deserved it and more than that, he seemed to fully enjoy it, but because he had hidden that fact from his friends.

“We already knew about it, Kazuya.” Ueda let out, holding Kame’s gaze. “Takumi-kun called me the next day and he told me all about it. He even dared to ask my help in hooking up with you.” Ueda rolled his eyes in disapproval for the guy.

“As if I would end up with that son of a bitch after all he did to me!” Kame spat, partly angered and party amused by the fact.

Jin was boiling inside. He wanted nothing more than protect Kazuya, no matter what it took. That’s why he lied to the reporter, telling him that he had practically stalked Kazuya three years before they met. He didn’t think about it further than that and if the reporter were to ask any more questions, he would definitely end up caught in his lies. But his instincts were telling him to do so and fortunately for Jin, his friend was there for him, always ready to back him up. He was grateful and in the same time he wished to kick them all out and hug his Kazuya until things seemed better.

“I need to talk to Kazuya alone.” He announced bluntly.

“This is something we’re all involved in.” Maru said, for the first time since they entered the room making eye contact with Jin. “We can’t leave Kame-chan alone.”

Jin hissed. “I’m his boyfriend and I’m the one who needs to protect him.” He let out, earning shocked looks from everyone.

Kame detached himself from Jin, looking at him with that characteristic frown which didn’t predict anything good. “Fake, Jin. Fake boyfriend.”

“I don’t care about that right now. ” Jin rubbed his forehead in pure frustration. “There are some things we need to discuss in private. Then we have to think of a good plan.”

“And what makes you think two heads are better than seven?” Kame asked, irritated by Jin’s access.

Jin took a second to consider his answer, but was cut off by a fit of laughter coming from Pi.

“You’re jealous!” another short laugh then he continued. “I can’t believe I haven’t figured it out earlier.” He started laughing wholeheartedly; earning suspicious looks from the other guys.

“Shut up! I’m not jealous!” Jin spat in the same time Kame asked. “Wait. What? Jealous?”

“Of course. Bakanishi being silent in times like this can only mean two things: either he’s angry or he’s sleepy. And judging by the fact that he started this since the reporter mentioned Takumi-kun, I think it’s obvious.” Pi explained the way he saw things.

“Is this true?” a hint of a smile appeared on Kame’s face without even realizing it as he turned towards Jin.

“No! I’m just pissed. And I want to help you.” Jin replied, trying hard not to blush in front of all those people. He was that obvious to his friend’s eyes? He made a mental note to kick Pi’s ass right after he would thank him for saving their butts earlier.

“I can’t believe this. You’re more concerned about stupid things than your own fate.” Koki threw at Kame, face red with anger. “Focus, Kame-chan!”

“But I don’t know what to do!” Kame let out exasperated. “Kuroda is obviously onto something and if Takumi tells yet another lie, I’m in deep shit.” He palmed his face, exhaling.

“I say we find Takumi-kun and teach him a lesson like we did the last time.” Juno proposed, his idea earning him a smack on his head.

Ueda hissed at him. “Why don’t you work on finding his whereabouts instead?”

“Ok, I’ll do that.” Junno pulled his phone out and began pressing the buttons, searching through his contacts anyone that could help him.

“The last time we talked, he said he was moving to Chiba.” Maru butted in, missing the look on Jin’s face.

But Kame didn’t as he chose that exact moment to glance at him. “What now?”  
Jin gulped. “My parents live in Chiba.”

“My family also. So what?” Koki asked with a ‘are you dumb’ expression on his face.

“I thought it might be a connection with the fact that another reporter was at their house also.” Jin shrugged it off, but in fact he was a little bit worried. The timing was perfect with the reporter snooping around his hometown in search for Jin’s family but finding out something more interesting about Kame’s past.

“You should warn them, just in case.” Ueda said genuinely worried.

Kame patted Jin’s shoulder. “We’ll tell them when we visit, ok?”

Jin replied with a soft moan of acknowledgement and a small nod. The scene seemed surreal; his Kazuya worried about his family, patting his shoulder and being so caring; talking to him like a normal boyfriend would. Jin’s heart swelled with joy. Kame smiled reassuringly but their moment was interrupted by a series of ‘eh’ coming from all the guys in the room.

“Explain.” Koki demanded. “Kame-chan, I think you’ve gone mad. This guy is bad for you.”

“I’ve got nothing to explain. We’ll visit Jin’s parents because it’s good publicity.” Kame shrugged. “That’s it.”

“I give up. I don’t understand you anymore.” Koki shook his head disapprovingly.

“You don’t have to. That’s just love.” Pi mocked them, dragging the last word on purpose. Jin smacked his head muttering something under his breath that no one could understand. “Wait, that just gave me an idea.”

“You don’t have to listen to his nonsense. Really.” Jin said, turning to Kame in particular.

“This is good. Look.” Pi got up to make sure everyone’s attention was on him and then he continued. “You could offer Kuroda his exclusive interview and a photoshoot at any place he chooses and that way you can drag this on, giving the guys enough time to find Takumi. Then we can persuade him to stick to our side of the story.”

“I like that!” Junno shot up, raising his hand to high-five with the guy.  
Maru agreed. “It might work.” 

“Only if he doesn’t realize he’s being played.” Ueda giggled.

“He won’t. Tackey knows how to do his job.” Kame replied, already pulling out his phone to inform his manager of their plan. “You guys work on finding him, ok?”

Koki nodded as the other guys did as Kame left the room, but he wasn’t too convinced of this plan. “Akanishi, I’m watching you.”

“You can find me on every magazine’s front page.” Jin mocked the guy, not really liking his guts. He smirked when Koki’s expression darkened but he wasn’t sorry he was the one who caused it. After all, this guy was starting to get on his nerves. He got up too, hugging his friend while thanking him for earlier.

“And here I thought Kame-chan would have punched him until now…” Koki let out to himself shaking his head gravely.

~*~

Later that night at dinner Jin sighed satisfied that they were finally alone. The guys didn’t want to stay at dinner and mumbled something about being disappointed about a black eye or something Jin couldn’t quite get. Kazuya said he will cook miso soup to thank him for today and he was doing just that while Jin watched him move around the kitchen clad in a blue frilly apron, his hair tied up in a ponytail. Jin watched him for the longest time from where he was seated at the table. He found it strange that such a balanced person like Kazuya who was apparently good at everything he did didn’t has someone by his side; someone that could love him truly and that Kazuya could love back instead of doing all those things like assaulting someone on the street. Knowing a little bit more of Kazuya’s past gave Jin a glimpse of what might’ve been the reason for Kazuya turning up this way. He wouldn’t press the matter tonight, despite his fit of jealousy, but he will someday when Kazuya would open up to him.

“There you go.” Kame placed a bowl of steaming soup in front of Jin, smiling widely.

“Thank you.” Jin returned the smile then took a glance at the bowl. “This looks great. And it smells divine.” He inhaled deeply closing his eyes to emphasize his point.

“It’s not that great. But thanks. Let’s eat.” Kame barely contained himself from laughing at Jin’s antics. He was indeed a big baby at times; a cute one with a lovely pout and the greatest smile, but still a big baby hard to handle.

Jin agreed with a nod and began gobbling down like it was the best meal he ever ate. And it was, because his Kazuya made this especially for him.

"You know, you suddenly don't seem like a psycho anymore." Jin let out while intently watching his Kazuya eat. Jin already finished his meal so he was doing his recent most enjoyable past time activity, that being watching Kame do all kinds of things.

Kame almost choked when he heard that. He didn't know if it was best to laugh his ass off or smack the guy's head right on the spot. Maybe both. "Really? And what made you reach that conclusion?" He raised one of his perfect eyebrows while he wiped his mouth carefully, all this time eying Jin.

"Well, for starters, you had a pretty good reason to start all of this..." He waved his hands in front of him, not really knowing how to call it. In the end he choose 'thing' in lack of a better one.  
Kame eyed him suspiciously. "If this is some of your tricks to get me talking about my life, you should drop it. You're the last person I want to share my secrets with." He made a disgusted kind of expression while getting ready to clear the table.

Jin pouted. "Why is it so hard to accept a perfectly nice compliment from me?"

Kame emitted a soft chuckle. "That wasn't a compliment. You and I both know that. So you can stop it now." He picked the bowls and he barely had time to place them into the sink when he heard the screech of the chair. He turned around to find Jin right in front of him, looking at him with a kicked puppy expression that looked good on him.

“I don’t care what you think, but I really meant that.” He grabbed one of Kame’s hands, interlacing their fingers while he dragged the model out of the kitchen, upstairs to Kame’s bedroom. “Come with me.”

“What are you trying to do?” Kame frowned, puzzled by Jin’s behavior.

“As I was saying, I’m paying you a compliment.” Jin replied dryly, sitting on the white sheets on Kame’s bed.

The model rolled his eyes. “And you had to drag me here for it?”

Jin didn’t reply. Instead he patted the spot next to him, inviting Kazuya to sit beside him. For some reason Kazuya always retreated to his bedroom after one of their quarrels of when he wanted to avoid Jin with all costs. That made Jin think this room was something like a sanctuary for the model and that’s why he brought him here.

Kame finally sat with a deep sigh, careful not to touch Jin. He has done that pretty much the whole day and the effect it had on his body and mind was enough to make him try to stay away from the guy currently watching his every motion.   
“So?”

“Look, Kazuya…” Jin took a deep breath and reached for Kazuya’s hand, but the other one pulled it back instantly. Instead of giving up, Jin stretched further until he could get a hold on the soft palm and taking it between his own, he smiled gently at the other guy. “I don’t know much about you, but at least I know you had a reason to act like a psycho. I’m sure what you told us today about that Takumi guy is only a small part of what happened to you.”

Kame drew back a little, scared by this closeness and by Jin’s words. He didn’t want to share his life story with someone who only pretended to be interested so he could get in his pants. He tried to free his hand from Jin’s hold as if the other’s warmth was burning him, but Jin tightened his grip, squinting his eyes.

“Why are you so afraid of getting close to me?” Jin asked a little bit irritated.  
Kame drew back more, this time freeing his hand and placing both of them in his lap. “I’m not afraid.” He lied, hoping that he sounded more convincing. “I don’t need this kind of sappy stuff. I never did.”

Jin scoffed. As always the model had to act all tough in front of him, putting that wall between himself and anyone who dared to come closer. “Your hair has grown longer. Last time we met at the pub, you could barely tie it into a ponytail.” Jin let out softly, slipping one hand through Kame’s messy locks now reaching his shoulder. He had so many things he wanted to say to the younger one, but he couldn’t. Because that would mean he had to confess and he wasn’t ready for it.

“Jin, if you’re looking for a reward because you saved my ass today, I have to remind you that I’m not your sex slave.” Kame let out sternly, even if he closed his eyes to feel Jin’s touch. He needed it, but in the same time he couldn’t let himself be fooled by a sex-starved man like Jin. Not even of he was gentle and kind of romantic most of the time.

“No matter how tempting that sounds, I’m not trying to get in your pants, Kazuya.” Jin let his hand drop to Kame’s cheek, cupping it and caressing the skin around Kame’s mouth with his thumb. “You’ve been through a lot today. I only want you to talk to me.” Jin leaned closer, taking advantage that Kame still had his eyes closed and pressed a brief kiss on the tip of his nose. “Talk to me, Kazuya.”

Kame’s eyes flashed open, not really sure how to interpret Jin’s gesture. “You wouldn’t understand even if I did tell you. You don’t know anything about me.” His reason yelled at him to back off, to remove Jin’s hand from his cheek, but his body was longing for that touch, for that softness and that warmth.

“Then tell me so I can understand it.” Jin reasoned out, bringing his other hand also to caress the smooth skin of Kame’s neck. “I know you’re not a psycho who assaults people on the streets, but a troubled young man who needs someone to listen to him without judging him.”

“I already have my friends for that.” He let out while leaning into Jin’s touch. His words were contradicting his actions and Jin knew better than to rely on his taunts.

Jin was already losing it. He wanted nothing more than to kiss the life out of his Kazuya, to make him forget everything that he had bottled up inside and to hope he could take all of his pain just by doing that gesture. He was starting to feel aroused but he was set on surviving this night without pouncing on Kazuya. “Then, think of me as one of your friends.” Jin proposed, even if he wished to be something more for the model than just one of his friends.

“I don’t let my friends fuck me.” Kame smirked.

“You’re impossible, you know that?” Jin barely let out before his hand sneaked around Kame’s neck, pulling him closer and crashing their lips together. He wanted this, he wanted the younger one with all of his being and he wanted to be close to him, in every way possible. He wanted to help him and he wanted to earn his trust. But most of all he wanted to feel him, this desire growing by the minute, the more time he spent with his Kazuya.

Kame emitted a small yelp as he was pulled into the kiss, but as soon as he felt those alluring lips on his own, he responded to it in the same way Jin did. What started as an innocent kiss, lips on lips soon turned into a tongue wrestle as Kame allowed Jin’s tongue to invade his mouth, drawing soft noises from the model. In the midst of the kiss Kame remembered Pi’s words for earlier that day. He broke the kiss, pulling back abruptly and staring at Jin wide-eyed.

“Why did Pi say you were jealous?”

“Ha?” Jin still couldn’t fully process the question. He was still feeling Kame all around him and to be honest, he didn’t really want to be interrupted so brutally ever again.

“You heard me.” Kame’s squinted his eyes.

Jin eyed him. “I told you I was pissed. There’s nothing more to it.”

“You’re lying!” Kame accused.

“And how would you know that?” Jin lifted an eyebrow. “Are you by any chance psychic?”

“No, just psycho.” Kame mocked him, enjoying the look of surprise on Jin’s face. “Just answer my question.”

“I don’t know why he said that. Maybe he likes to make fun of me.” Jin shrugged, hoping that gesture hid his true feelings. He was starting to become nervous and that was never a good sign with him. He would spill it all out if this continues.

“That much I’ve figured it out.” Kame replied, giving up the fight. Seems like this guy was definitely hiding something too and he wasn’t sure he wanted to learn about it tonight. He was troubled by that fact, but not enough to press the matter and end up into a fight with Jin. After all they could act as grown-ups once in a while, right? “Let’s just go to sleep. I have to get up early tomorrow.” He announced, nodding towards the door hoping that Jin would get the message.  
“I want to sleep here. With you.”

Apparently not. Jin couldn’t act as a grown up for more than five minutes in a row. He really wanted to say yes and get it over with, but he didn’t trust himself or Jin for that matter. Kame rolled his eyes and got up marching to the door and holding it open for Jin. “Good night, Jin.”

“Can I at least have my good night kiss?” Jin got up, pouting, but inside he was burning with the desire to touch Kazuya, to kiss him and to hold him in his arms.  
Kame let out an exasperated sigh. “I guess you deserve one for being there for me today.” He took a few steps back where Jin was and pressed a brief kiss on the right corner of his plumped lips. “And one for saying you like my cooking.” He giggled softly and closed the distance between them, their bodies mere inches apart. He pressed another kiss on the other corner of Jin’s mouth and once again a giggle escaped his lips. “And another one for paying me a compliment… or two…” this time he pressed his lips fully on Jin’s.

Jin took the chance and wrapped his arms around Kazuya’s waist, pulling him closer until their bodies were glued together. He kissed back the model eager to explore his moist cavern. He pulled back when they were both out of air and panting, Jin made his final proposal. “Let’s sleep together in my room. I won’t touch you, I swear.” He took a second to think about it. “I mean, I’ll just hold you.” He ended with a genuine smile which made Kame smile also.

“You’re such a big baby. I’ll stay with you until you fall asleep. Then, I’m gone.”  
Jin’s eyes light up with joy. “Deal.” He over excitedly pulled Kame by his hand to the guest room, not even taking the time to switch the lights on.

He plopped himself onto the big bed, pulling Kame with him and right into a tight hug, spooning him. He made sure Kame was properly covered by the sheets and with a huge grin on his face he nuzzled his face into the younger one’s neck. “Thank you.” He let out satisfied as he tightened his grip on Kame’s body.

Kame’s heart was racing in his chest. He didn’t know what to think of this man anymore. He didn’t know what all those feelings he was having around Jin were. If for a while he thought it was just the lust, now he wasn’t sure anymore. “No, thank you.” He closed his eyes and leaned into Jin’s embrace, placing one of his hands on Jin’s which was securely wrapped around his waist. He put all the thoughts away and before he knew it, he was lost in a deep slumber.

~*~

In the morning Kame heard his alarm clock from the other room. He cracked an eye open and upon seeing Jin, the hand still gripping his waist tightly and a leg on top of his own, he panicked. He was supposed to stay until Jin fell asleep and then return to his room. Instead he was the one falling asleep first, a thing that Jin would mock him about for weeks if he found out. He carefully freed himself from the prison Jin created with his limbs, ignoring Jin’s sleepy groans when his warmth was gone. He let out a small smile as the older one didn’t wake up in the process and he slipped out of the bed and was out of the room silently and as quick as possible, casting only one prudent look at the sleeping beauty from the doorframe.

He tried to be as quiet as he could while showering and dressing up for work. He had a meeting with his manager today regarding one of his contracts and it was the perfect opportunity to present the plan to the guy more detailed. He left the house with a smile on his face, humming a nice tune that played on the radio. It helped a lot that Kuroda seemed to have given up his stalking for the time being, as there was no trace of the annoying reporter in front of his house. He had to admit he has slept like a log, in Jin’s overprotective and caring embrace. He liked that, more than he should have given the circumstances with this fake boyfriend of his.

~*~

“So, what do you say?” Kame asked Tackey after he presented the manager all of the details for the plan.

Tackey seemed busy looking through his planner, but replied instantly. “I’ll give it a try. Let’s hope he won’t think we’re trying to fool him.”

“That’s what we’re hoping for.” Kame let out, watching the guy already put his plan in motion. “After all, he’s a reporter and there’s no way he’ll pass out an opportunity like this.”

Tackey made a few calls and after a series of ‘thank you’s he announced the next interview. “Looks like he agreed. The day after tomorrow on the set of Aoki CM filming.”

“What commercial? I was supposed to take a few pictures for their catalogue.” Kame reasoned out, clueless about the whole thing.

“Not anymore.” Tackey got up and circled his desk. “They want you in a commercial. Both of you. It’s the best deal I could get. They were going to drop the whole thing if I didn’t.”

“But I’m not an actor!” Kame called out. “And neither is Jin.”

“Of course not. But I think both of you can pull this off. Wearing a suit and acting cute is not acting.” Tackey explained, patting Kame’s shoulder.

“What about Panasonic? They backed off?” Kame asked, a little bit worried.  
Tackey laughed. “No. Those guys don’t give a damn about your scandal. Or maybe they do, but they think it’s better publicity for their products.”

“I see.” Kame nodded, knowingly, relieved that at least one of his job contracts didn’t need renegotiation. “So… at what time the day after tomorrow?”

“At 10 you two should be on the set. And it may take your entire afternoon, with the interview following and all.” Tackey resumed his sitting position on the chair in front of Kame.

“I… have to go somewhere that afternoon.” Kame barely managed to let it past his lips. He didn’t want Tackey to know everything about him, but apparently he had to tell at least this.

“Where?”

“We’re going to visit Jin’s family. So I was wondering if we could start a little bit earlier?” he let out with a kicked puppy expression on his face, one that his manager didn’t saw in a long time.

“I’m afraid that’s impossible. But good for you.” Tackey half-mocked the model. “Now you can tell Kuroda some true.” He giggled, already seeing past Kame’s denial as his hunch came true. The model was feeling something else than pure attraction to the guy. He only hoped that wouldn’t become a problem.

“Yeah, right.” Kame scoffed.

“So how are things working out with your boyfriend?” Tackey pressed the matter, testing his theory even further.

“Not bad, but not well either.” Kame responded, not totally disturbed by Jin being called his boyfriend, not his fake one. “It’s working…” he let the sentence hang in search of a good word. “Fine, I guess.”

“I could tell. Two days off with him and you already lost that frown on your face.” Tackey showed him the thumbs up, smiling.

“I… had plenty of rest. That’s it.” He tried to counterattack his manager. The smile Tackey’s face was contagious, though and Kame smiled too, unbeknown of the test the older guy set up for him.

“Today you have the costume fitting for the Panasonic booklet and the shoot for Rohto lip balm. Let’s give those reporters something good to talk about.” Tackey nudged the model.

“Let’s do this.” He got up from the chair and stretched one of his hands for Tackey to shake it. “Thanks.”

Tackey just nodded in response.

~*~

“I’m home!” Kame announced as he slipped through the front door, a bag of take-out food in his hand.

The unusual quiet didn’t announce anything good, but Kame ignored the feeling, like he did the whole day. There were days like this when he woke up rested, in high-spirits and nothing could ruin this good mood. Not even the fact that Jin might be sneaking out of the house again, or that he had to tell Jin about the commercial. He placed the food onto the kitchen counter and made his way upstairs.

“Jin?” he called out while knocking on the door to the guest room. “Jin, are you there?”

To his surprise, a disheveled head appeared in the crack of the door, Jin’s sleepy face welcoming him. “Welcome home.” He let out without opening the door any further. “Sorry, I fell asleep while waiting for you.”

“What are you hiding?” Kame inquired.

“Nothing.”

“Then why don’t you open the door so I can see?” Kame let out as he pushed the door rather roughly, convinced that Jin was hiding something that he didn’t want Kame to see.

And he did saw it when he stormed into the room. Jin’s naked form shining in its glory, his erection obvious in the strong light bathing the room. Jin tried to cover it up with his hands, but it was too late. The model already saw more than it was necessarily and only the sight of it made his blood gather in his lower parts.

“I…” Kame opened his mouth to say something, but the words won’t come out. “You…” he rubbed his forehead in frustration, intentionally avoiding looking at Jin. Why did he had to look so damn tempting all messy and sweaty and sleepy? He tried to turn around and leave, but something stronger than him was keeping him rooted in his place.

“Sorry… I… just woke up and…” Jin stuttered thinking that this will get him troubles and he wasn’t even to blame for his body’s reactions. That’s why he was hiding behind the door, in order to keep Kame away and not anger him like he did now. “I can’t control what I dream of… I can’t control it.”

Kame mused all of the courage to ask his next question. “What have you dreamt about?”

Jin let out of the breath he didn’t even knew he was holding until then. “About you, Kazu.” He replied after a few seconds, his brain not fully working after his nap.

Kame didn’t know what triggered his next reaction. Maybe it was that husky voice, the fact that his name spilled perfectly past those plumped lips or maybe Jin’s entire being reacting to his question. He didn’t pursue this any longer as he attacked Jin’s lips with a power he lacked a few moments ago when he thought about leaving the room.

Jin stumbled backwards, Kame attached to his body and those sinful alluring lips kissing his own fiercely. He could taste strawberry from the model’s lip balm mixed with his own unique taste which Jin found more than arousing. He groaned when the back of his legs hit the bed but he didn’t stop the kiss. Instead, he circled Kame’s waist, pulling him on the bed when he hit the soft surface of it.  
Kame’s mind was empty of all thoughts; he just wanted to feel. He just wanted to feel Jin’s touch, Jin’s hands on him and his lips hungrily kissing his own. He deepened the kiss when Jin asked for permission to invade his moist cavern, licking the line that separated them. His limbs were numb with arousal, yet in the same time his hands slipped into Jin’s thick locks, pulling gently while his awakening erection was deliciously rubbing against Jin’s naked one. He moaned into the kiss, all kind of different sensations invading his whole being.

Jin’s brain finally caught up with him; this wasn’t a nice dream anymore, this was real and it felt better than ever. Kame’s initiative along with those sounds he emitted worsened Jin’s condition. His member was already throbbing and Kame’s intently rocking his hips is all direction didn’t help him much. He finally broke the kiss, stripping the model off his jacket and shirt while pressing messy kisses along his jawline. The younger one had his eyes still closed despite the kiss being over as if he didn’t want to see, but to feel him. Jin didn’t question that thing as he rolled them over ending up on top of Kame’s half-naked form. He adjusted their position so they could lie properly on the bed and in the process he removed Kame’s pants. The younger one touched his body wherever he could reach, sending jolts of electricity along his spine.

“Kazuya…” he whispered gently right into Kame’s ear, licking the lobe gently as if as asking for permission to continue.

Kame’s brain was a mush. The passion, the electricity he felt with every one of Jin’s touches and that alluring tone of his voice were too much for him in this situation when he wanted the guy more than ever. He let out a soft moan while grabbing with both hands Jin’s head and brought it down to seal their lips into a brief kiss. He eyed the guy on top of him and opened his mouth to say something, only words failed him. “I…”

Jin silenced him with another kiss. “I want you so badly, Kazu-chan.” He repeated the nickname he gave his Kazu, the one that was so responsive in his dreams. He brushed a few strands of hair to clear Kame’s forehead stilling for a few moments while waiting for Kame’s reaction.

“Just take me.” The words slipped out of his mouth without being able to fully process their meaning. Jin’s warmth kept clouding his better judgment while that piercing gaze was slowly driving him insane.

Jin didn’t want to question why the other guy was so responsive. He didn’t care as long as he could be with him. And being so mellow was definitely a plus. He pressed his lips once again on those pinkish pair, then descending while pressing butterfly kisses wherever he could reach. He stopped when he reached one of the small nipples, teasing it with his teeth only to give it a tentative lick soon after. Kame’s body arched under his ministrations while his hands slipped into Jin’s locks.

With a grin on his face, he applied the same treatment to its twin, earning in response more and more lustful moans from Kame. He took his time exploring the model’s form even if his aching member was in need for more. He might not get another chance to have his Kazuya so responsive and willing. He carefully removed the last piece of annoying fabric separating their bodies while his tongue made circles around the other guy’s navel.

Kame’s world stopped the moment his aching member was swallowed in the tight heat of Jin’s mouth. He already forgot how good it felt as those plumped lips massaged his flesh, the moist cavern sucking him in further as Jin took more and more of it. He groaned, gripping the sheets tightly in an attempt to get up and watch his length being swallowed by the gorgeous man in front of him. He was speechless, watching Jin working on it as he bobbed his head up and down, licking the slit whenever he got a chance. He spread his legs further apart, giving Jin room to settle between them and picking up the pace.

“Oh, God!” Kame threw his head back as Jin set a rhythm which threw him off the tracks. This guy was blowing his mind along with other things. He fell back onto the bed, wriggling as Jin’s mouth was bringing him closer to the edge.  
Jin stopped his ministrations, giving another tentative lick before pulling his head up to see Kame’s face. The younger one’s face was flushed, drops of sweat decorating his forehead while his eyes were clouded with lust. It was the most beautiful sight Jin saw. He smiled assuring, pumping Kame’s shaft in the same pace as his mouth was doing earlier, as he used the other hand to lick two of his fingers, all this time holding Kame’s gaze. He didn’t want to screw this up and the best way to know it was to look at Kame’s expression for the slightest change in it. What he saw on the younger’s face was pure lust, passion and a different kind of thing he couldn’t quite decipher.

When he considered them wet enough, he resumed his work on Kame’s member as his hand slipped past the model’s buttocks, in search for the small entrance. Kame jerked at the sudden sensation and Jin stopped for a few seconds, concentrating only on sucking the life out of him. Encouraged by Kame’s moan when he bathed his shaft, Jin probed the small entrance, feeling how it relaxed and then stretched under his ministration. Soon, he inserted the second finger, making scissoring motions while Kame was moaning continuously when he grazed a spongy spot inside.

He couldn’t drag it anymore. He removed his fingers and went upwards, pressing kisses and caressing Kame’s body where he could reach. Kame greeted him with a smile, pulling his head down to lock their lips into a soft kiss. He took that as a sign to continue and pressing their bodies together, he adjusted his length to line up with the puckered entrance. He grabbed Kame’s hips with one hand, using the other one to support some of his weight while easing up into him. He didn’t want to sped things up, he wanted to enjoy this moment, to make it last forever. Kame’s arms circled his neck, tightening their grip as their tongues began a true wrestle. He stilled for moment when he was fully buried, except for the kiss, giving Kame time to adjust to the feeling of being invaded.

He couldn’t think anymore. Jin’s tongue working its magic swirling against his own, Jin’s length buried inside him and his fingers digging into the skin of his hip sent ripples of pleasure through Kame’s whole body. He pulled the guy closer, their bodies glued to each other as they kissed passionately. Who was this man that could trigger such powerful feelings in him when no one ever did until now? He, who always took sex as physical need actually came to enjoy it and to yearn for more.

Jin pulled out slowly only to push back into the addictive heat. The tight walls were squeezing him, milking his shaft and making him shudder with want. He set up a slow pace at the beginning, barely containing his need to start ramming to satisfy his burning necessity. He broke the kiss when they were both out of air, panting hard while looking at each other. Kame’s gaze was filled with passion, his eyes clouded with desire and his flushed cheeks matching the color of his abused, now reddened lips.

He looked stunning, perfect even when his body arched under his ministrations, wriggling from side to side and moaning loudly. Jin picked up the pace, looking straight into Kame’s eyes, aiming for that spot that each time made him cry in pleasure louder and louder. He was close, so close to the edge that he was feeling it. Kame’s inner walls were squeezing him tighter with every thrust. He leaned forward to nibble on Kame’s earlobe, drops of sweat protruding on his back and between their bodies.

Kame lost it. The desire building up inside him exploded in thousand sparkling lights like fireworks as Jin slipped his hand between their bodies and began pumping his member. “Jin!” he cried out, shuddering at the force of his orgasm, spilling his seeds right between their sweaty, heated bodies. His mind was blank, only the feeling of Jin all around him and inside him remained. He scratched the back of Jin’s head when his orgasm hit, plopping onto the fluffy sheets soon after.

Jin kept thrusting inside; watching the expression of pure ecstasy Kazuya wore while reaching his climax. His name uttered by those soft enticing lips was what brought him to his peak, more than Kame’s body contracting around his shaft did. He groaned loudly, pushing one last time into the heat and stilling as he filled the younger one with his release. “I love you, Kazu.” He pulled out and whispered before he had the time to process it, still riding the wave of his orgasm. He felt limp on top of Kame, listening to their ragged breaths and the erratically heartbeats.

Kame was slowly coming down from his height and was about to praise Jin for his abilities in bed, especially when the other person was willing and there were no heavy words thrown out, when he froze in his spot. “You what?” he was scared as he never was before. “What did you just say?”

But before he could get his answer, Jin felt into a deep slumber, a wide grin plastered on his face and his arms protectively on each side of Kame’s body.  
“I’m going to kill you one day!” he spat while trying to escape the prison Jin created with his body.

An hour later when Jin finally woke up from his nap, Kame was already fuming. He couldn’t remove Jin body from his own and all the thinking he did in the meantime couldn’t bring anything good.

“Hey.” Jin smiled as he cracked an eye open.

“Don’t ‘hey’ me! Get off me and repeat what you said!” Kame pushed him as much as he could.

“I said hey.” Jin grinned at him.

“Not now, you dumbass! Earlier, when you… you know!” Kame smacked his head in pure frustration.

“I don’t know.” Jin rubbed his abused head. “Why are you so cranky?”

Kame got up, letting out an exasperated noise. “Because you just said you love me and you didn’t even remember it!” he shouted as he stormed to the door, closing it with a loud thud.

“What?” Jin stared at the door a few good moments until he realized the implications. “I said what?” he palmed his face as another problem was added to his already lost list. “He’s going to fucking kill me.” He shook his head in disdain.


	10. ~ Trust issues and awkward moments ~

No, this thing didn’t happen. He must’ve heard it wrong and Jin wouldn’t possibly know something he didn’t say, right? Kame tried to find excuses for what happened earlier. He let the water from the shower wipe out every trace of the physical activity between the two and Kame regretted it couldn’t wipe out his worries also.

Since he was a child, the only people who said those three words to him were his parents and his brothers. People who cared for him and people he loved back. That is until they learned the truth about him; about him being gay. They kept saying it, but Kame could see it on their faces that they were disappointed, ashamed. All those times when they truly meant what they said, Kame took it for granted. He thought it was normal for family to utter those three words whenever they had a chance to. And now was starting to long hearing them again.

Not like this. Not from Jin, especially not when they were fucking and Jin’s mouth spoke before his brain could catch up with it. Maybe he said in fact ‘I loved it’ or something similar. There was no way Jin could actually love him, right? He was sure he heard it properly, but it could also be the fact that he yearned to hear those words so much that his clouded with desire brain reacted to it.

And it was really true, why would Jin love him? When he’s done nothing but hurting and avoiding him, rising up a wall between them every time Jin was trying to approach him. It was true that Jin acted a little bit off since their deal and particularly in the last few days, but it wasn’t a secret to him that Jin was after his body every chance he had. But why did he let it out in the middle of… sex? Or was it something more about it?

He yelled out of frustration, slipping both of his hands into his wet locks. He didn’t know how to face the guy now when his head was all messed up. What was worse, his own feelings were in total contradiction with his better judgment. His brain yelled to stop this nonsense and punch the guy right in the face while his heart was swelling with joy only at the thought of Jin. He was scared of this sudden change, he was scared that someone like Jin might love someone wicked as him, he was scared that in fact he also had feelings for Jin, weather he admitted or not.

~*~

Jin cracked an eye open, glancing at the clock. 10 am. Kame might still be home, even if he knew the model would surely avoid him from now on, after what happened yesterday. But that didn’t mean Jin would avoid him too, no. He was determined to explain the whole thing when he saw Kame and then, depending on his reaction Jin would cope with it and try to make things less awkward for them. He still couldn’t believe that slip of the tongue. He and his big mouth that seemed to have a mind of its own.

He took a quick shower, remembering last night happenings as Kame’s strawberry scented shampoo invaded his nostrils. A wide smile stretched on his face upon recalling Kame’s kisses, his warm touches and those sinful moans of pleasure. If only he didn’t screw things up, he might have a chance to surprise Kame with his behavior and even gain his trust, breaking that thick wall the model has put between them. He was so close, yet now it was all in vain. His only wish was to survive the next time he’ll see Kame.

He headed for the kitchen, all alert and ready to apologize once he saw the other guy. When he reached the room in question, he was certain that Kame wasn’t home for a while, judging by the cup of cold coffee on the table, a covered plate and a note near it. ‘Eat my leftover omurice or make your own. There’s still some coffee left in the pot. Send me your suit size via text.’ The note ended with a shabby turtle which made Jin smile upon seeing it. At least the model cared enough not to let Jin starve. Meaning he wasn’t that upset, right?

Jin removed the plastic wrap and looked at the barely touched food. That’s a no. If Kame didn’t eat his breakfast, that meant he was upset. And why did he need Jin’s suit size? Maybe he was already planning his funeral and he needed to pick a fitting suit. He chased the silly thoughts out of his mind and took a small bite of food. He would find out later what exactly Kame was planning. He sent the text while gobbling down the food with his free hand. He would deal with it later. With all of it.

~*~

The shooting for the Panasonic pamphlets passed without major incidents, even thought Kame was spacing out from time to time, thinking about his little problem. At one point, the photographer asked him if he was feeling good and the model brushed him off with a practiced smile. It’s not like he could easily declare that in fact Jin’s presence in his life affected his work and his concentration more than he would like to admit. For the rest of the shoot, he proved everyone that he was indeed a professional, no matter what kind of problems he was having in private. On his way home, he got a call from Koki who wanted to meet up for drink later that night. Despite how tempting that offer sounded like, he had to decline it in favor of talking to Jin. He had to face him, to talk to him, to announce him about the job scheduled for both of them. After all, he couldn’t become a prisoner in his own house, trying to avoid some douche telling him big words when he obviously didn’t meant them.

He took his time shopping for groceries, smiling wholeheartedly when he saw there was no trace of the annoying reporter in front of the house. However, his smile faded once he entered the living room, a familiar smell invading his nostrils - his lavender all purpose cleaner; he could recognize this smell anytime. Carefully, he took off his shoes and stepped into the living room where Jin was on all fours, scrubbing the floor wearing a cute frilly apron and a bandana to keep his hair from falling on his face, his headphones on while absentmindedly humming to a song.

Kame’s gulped hard, his mouth gaping at the sight; he was torn between jumping the guy right then and there and running the hell out of the house. Did Jin have to look so damn tempting while scrubbing the floor? The way his body arched and twisted with every move seemed to make the guy more and more enticing to Kame’s eyes. He took the longest time just watching the guy, right there standing a few feet from him with the bags still in his hands. He couldn’t tear his eyes from the perfect view he had right in front of his eyes. Even in his sweatpants, a ragged t-shirt and an apron on top, Jin still looked dazzling to his eyes.

“I’m home.” He finally uttered, not entirely sure it was the right approach or even if Jin could hear him. He truly hoped his expression wouldn’t betray his thoughts that were quite inappropriate for the situation at hand.

Jin let out a high-pitched scream, startled. He took the headphones out, meeting Kame’s gaze. “Welcome back.” He let out, dropping the rag into the nearby bucket as he stood up. “I got bored and started cleaning…” he announced, expecting any kind of change in Kame’s expression, but to his disappointment the stern face stared back at him.

“Yeah, that’s… great.” Kame let out clumsily, at a loss of words. “Good job.” He averted his gaze from Jin’s sweaty face. “I’ll take a quick shower and then…” he raised the bags a little “… we’ll have pasta.”

“Let me finish this thing and I’ll help.” Jin said, a smile on his face when he heard about one of his favorite dishes.

“I can manage. Take a long bath after and relax. I’ll call you when it’s ready.” Kame let out, heading for the kitchen to set the groceries on the counter.

Ok, he had no idea what to say to the guy or even how to speak to him. It’s not like things had to change between them just because of an accident, but still Kame was clueless about how he should handle this. He was a complete mess whenever Jin was involved into something and no one but Kame himself was to blame for it. If he didn’t seek his stupid revenge and he would have left it all at a ‘one night stand’, things would be better now. Or maybe the root of his problem was in fact the animalistic desire to possess everyone he set his eyes onto. And for that, he wasn’t the only one to blame for. 

“I’m home.” Kazuya announced when he entered the house. The tall ceiling seemed overwhelming under the weight of his sorrow. The empty house echoed with the 17 year old boy’s voice, followed by his long sigh.

It wasn’t unusual for the Kamenashi residence to be empty at this time, especially since Kazuya’s older brothers had already started working at his father’s company, a rising sportswear company in Japan. Even if his older brothers had more in common with wearing the clothes while on the field or in a dojo than with running the company, they submitted to his father’s wish and they’ve started training under him to take the lead someday. That was the plan for Kazuya also, as for the rising star of the family, his little brother Yuya, a baseball high-school scholarship was about to change his future. And his mother was more interested in joining different social clubs, especially after finding out about Kazuya’s sexual preference.

They found out the hard way; a teacher called them, worried about the rumors surrounding Kazuya at that time. It came as a huge blow, particularly for his parents who held high hopes for him as well as his brothers. Kazuya found himself growing further apart from his family, yearning to be seen as the same boy he always was, not as the black sheep of his family. He got used to the accusing looks he received from his father, with the sad look that lingered on his mother’s face and with his brothers’ negligence.

“Kazuya, you’re my son and I love you, but this phase you’re going through… I can’t accept it.” His father told him later that night when the whole family reunited for dinner. “You need to grow out of it.”

As if this was something he chose, something that he had the power to control. He stood there, just looking at his plate, not daring to reply in any way to his father. He felt the accusing and disappointed glances piercing through like a sharp knife. He was already tired of receiving these from his colleagues at school; he didn’t want the most important people in his life to look at him like this, like he had some plague or something.

“You should focus on your study, put all your thoughts into it and it will be all right.” His mother uttered detached. “You’ll go to college and meet a nice girl, fall in love and forget about all of this ever happened to you.” She ended with a smile lingering on her lips, like she already imagined that.

But Kazuya knew that won’t happen. He knew he won’t grow out of it; that it was his true identity and not some awkward teenage phase he was going through. He wasn’t going to meet any girl because he wasn’t interested in meeting anyone; not after his experience with Takumi. He wasn’t sure if he’ll ever fall in love again, but he was definitely sure he’ll not confess to anyone ever again. As for college, he was certain it won’t happen soon when he was scouted by one of his senpais, a certain Takizawa who worked at a modeling agency. He still had to break the news to his family and that night seemed the perfect time for it. Maybe something to concentrate more onto might diminish his parents’ worries a bit.

“I don’t approve it!” his father yelled upon hearing about it, shattering his hopes. “Things will get worse if you become interested in fashion and make-up. People will judge you and label you instantly.” He let out angrily, a visible frown on his face. “I didn’t raise you to become a model. You can do more than that. I’ll support every decision you make, unless is something that can make you seem less manly.” With that he got up and left the room.

Kazuya’s heart clenched with pain and disappointment. His loving parents were practically turning their backs on him just because of who he truly was. And the most painful part of it was that they keep saying they cared for him when they didn’t take the time to actually show it. They grew apart day after day, Kazuya finding comfort in those four guys who had always cared for him, no matter what happened. Because they knew that under all the masks and the pretense, Kazuya was still the same person they grow up with. That in fact, Kazuya was just a scared boy forced to grow up before his time.

That’s when he decided to leave the Kamenashi residence and he started living on his own in an apartment near school. His parents agreed to that, offering their support for the expenses which Kazuya gladly accepted. They preferred this over living with their son hoping it will be a reality check for him who can help him get back on the right track, the way they saw it.

“Hey, are you ok?” Jin pulled him back from his reverie, after a few minutes of awkward silence when they started to eat their pasta.

“Yeah, I’m... fine.” Kame lied, taking another bite of his food. He wasn’t fine at all, but in the same time he knew if he started talking about it, Jin would only ask more questions to which Kame didn’t want to answer yet. If, by some miracle Jin would prove himself worthy of his full trust, maybe then he will have a chance to explain a lot of the things that happen to him in the past and which led to his current self. Until then, he had to lie his way out of more awkward situations.

“I really wish you could talk to me...” Jin babbled through mouthfuls of pasta. “People usually say I’m a great listener.” he ended with a shy smile.

“That’s... good to know.” Kame retorted, still absent minded.

“Look, about the other night...” Jin put his fork away and eyed the guy across the table. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t go there. Just stop it and eat.” Kame replied bluntly, a frown on his forehead that announced only bad things as the coldness in his look.

“But...” Jin started but was cut off.

“Enough!” he yelled, eyeing Jin menacingly. “If you want to talk about it, we will. But not now, ok?” he rubbed his forehead in frustration and took a huge intake of air. “Tomorrow it’s a full day for both of us. We need to clear our heads and give our best.”

Jin’s puzzled expression was something Kame had already predicted, slowly but steadily he was learning how Jin’s mind worked.

“How do you feel about acting?” Kame inquired, raising one of his eyebrows.

“Me?” Jin’s wonder grew by the minute, the more words Kame uttered. “I don’t know. I never thought about it.”

“Then, I guess you’re going to find out tomorrow. Because we’re going to star in the next Aoki commercial.” Kame informed with a small smile, glad to talk about anything to divert their conversation from that embarrassing topic.

Jin’s eyes widened, his mouth gaping and the food totally forgotten in front of him. He just stared for the longest time at the man in front of him, not sure what to reply. Part of their deal was for him to do anything Kame wanted outside of the house and that rule applied perfectly in this situation, but on the other hand he wasn’t so sure he could do it. After all he wasn’t born for this, he wasn’t an actor or a model, he was just a bartender with a huge passion for music, but that didn’t really matter now. He gulped hard, remembering the press conference and the stage fright he always experienced and he shuddered at the thought of it. Maybe this will be different, no crowds of people involved and all, maybe just being next to Kame will be much easier, like it has been the last time.

“Why me?” he simply asked when he could finally utter something, looking at Kame with a pitiful expression.

“I think it’s obvious. After we announced that we’re living together, everyone became interested in you too. That’s why they want us to be in it together.” Kame replied, still eying the guy.

“What do I have to do?” Jin asked, resuming the eating process.

“I don’t know that myself. All I know is that we have to wear their suits and it’s going to be a 30 seconds commercial.” Kame shrugged. “And after that, Kuroda will interview us.”

“Any more surprises?” Jin half mocked the guy, meeting his gaze. In the end Kame had his day planned like he wanted and Jin had no other choice but to follow his lead. He would do it anyway, even without the stupid deal they had, but at least he could hide behind it if Kame should ask.

“Actually, just one.” Kame chuckled lightly and then continued. “In the evening we’ll go to visit your parents.”

“What?” Jin almost choked on his food at those words, fear and anxiety creeping into his body. There was no way he could deal with all that in one day. All of it was a first for him and he had to prepare mentally for it; he had to take his own pace in doing things, otherwise he’ll screw up. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.” he rubbed the back of his head while thinking how to put it for Kame to understand it and not jumping at his throat. “I can’t do it. It might be too much for me.”

Kame frowned. “Which part?” he got up and placed his unfinished plate into the sink.

“All of it, I guess.” Jin sulked. He knew Kame was unpredictable, but to that extent? “So that’s why mom called earlier and she was so excited that I couldn’t get a word she was saying...”

“Tackey must have called her to let her know about tomorrow.” Kame chucked some more, amused by Jin’s expression which he thought was cute. “Don’t worry about it too much. You’ll be fine.” he headed to the door and when he reached it, he turned around to say. “We’ll be fine.”

“I sure hope so.” Jin finally said to himself after Kame has left the room.

~*~

“You’re doing great, Akanishi-san.” the director told him in one of the beaks. It really boost up his confidence and gave him strength to do his best for the remaining of the shooting.

He had some problems waking up so early in the morning and his hair was a total mess after the morning shower he took, but fortunately Kame used a couple of his magical hair products and managed to make it look decent until they arrived at the venue. The drive was mainly silent, both of them too sleepy to engage in yet another awkward conversation while Tackey was the one driving the car. As Jin suspected, a nice navy blue suit was prepared for him, a dark red tie with matching thin navy blue stripes on it and a white shirt, while Kame’s was a dark grey paired with a black shirt and a shiny grey tie. He looked absolutely gorgeous, Jin thought as he sneaked some looks to the guy, checking him up from time to time.

The concept of the commercial was a simple one: two guys presenting the new collection of suits, walking then suddenly one of them kicking the air while the other absentmindedly checks his watch and at the end, they both say the brand name while looking straight into the camera. Jin was assigned to be the one who checks his watch so everything was much easier than he thought. It wasn’t that crowded like he thought he would be and being there with Kame was actually good for him. He got to see a side of the model which he didn’t knew and it was no surprise to also find that fascinating.

Before he knew it, the director announced they had a wrap, congratulating everyone and shaking hands with everyone. Kame was smiling so much, that practiced smile meant to delude people which Jin realized he also liked. Even if it wasn’t the real deal, Kame was so beautiful when he smiled that Jin thought he should use that more often. He even wanted to tell the model that, when Tackey approached them and announced them it was time for the interview. He shuddered at the thought, but nonetheless he cast a look at Kame who was obviously annoyed by the same thing.

“Ok, let’s do this.” Kame breathed out, taking Jin’s hand into his own and rushing to a nearby corner where a couch and a couple of armchairs were placed around a glass table. “Just like we practiced, Jin.” he continued, giving Jin’s hand a small, reassuring squeeze as they meet the annoying reporter.

Jin nodded more to himself but he was sure Kame sensed that. He brushed the thumb over Kame’s palm, his way of showing his support and Kame flinched at the touch. He met Kame’s slightly panicked expression and smiled wholeheartedly, and the model’s face seemed to regain its color.

“Nice to see you again, Kuroda-san.” Jin finally let go of Kame’s hand and stretched his own for the reporter to take it and shake it, which he just did, repeating the gesture with Kame.

“Are you ready?” Kuroda smirked, signaling both of them to take a seat on the couch.

“Of course.” Kame let out, a smile lingering on his lips.

“Great. Then, please tell me how things are working up between the two of you.” Kuroda said eying Jin, hoping to get a reaction from him.

Jin held his poker face, placing his hand over Kame’s between them, on the couch. “As you can see, we’re really good. We just finished the first commercial we’re starring in together.”

“Yes, that’s pretty interesting. I’m sure the final product will be nice to watch. But what about your private life? I’m sure people are dying to find out about how you two met.” he shifted his gaze from Jin to Kame.

“We met more than three years ago while I was still in high-school, but it was half a year ago we became really close and decided to date.” He replied calmly, keeping Kuroda’s gaze while a victorious smile spread over his face. The more calm they appeared, the more the reporter was the exact opposite while waiting for any kind of change in the atmosphere and most likely any change in their facial expression.

“Kamenashi-kun, I see what you’re trying to do here. That doesn’t really answer my question, right?”

“Oh, but I think it does.” Kame retorted. “Can we go on with the questions?” he lifted one eyebrow in an enquiring manner.

“If you don’t mind, I would like to hear Akanishi-kun’s version.” He directed his gaze to Jin.

“As Kazuya said, we met when he was in high-school through a mutual friend. We were just acquaintances back then, but I felt instantly attracted to him. I didn’t act upon this feeling until earlier this year when we ran onto each other at the pub I’m working at.” Jin related with ease, hoping nothing will betray how he truly felt while uttering those words.

Kuroda made a displeased noise. “I see.” He settled on saying instead of some heavy words. “So, your friends are ok with this, but what about your families?” he asked with a grin on his face.

“I think it’s better if we don’t involve our families in this.” Kame let out sternly, as a warning for the reporter. “All I can say about the matter is that we’re taking the next step in our relationship, which is meeting each other’s family.”

“That’s great, then. I hope you’ll keep me in the loop, ok?” the reporter never stopped grinning, sensing something is wrong with the way Kame handled the situation.

Both of the guys nodded, waiting for the next bomb to drop. They were almost certain that the next question had to be something related to Takumi or Kame’s dark past. They both relaxed when Kuroda asked them something else instead.  
“What changed between you two since you live together?”

Jin took the lead and replied before Kame had a chance to utter a thing. “Our bond is getting stronger by the day and I’m very grateful I can spend so many precious moments with Kazuya.” Jin squeezed Kame’s hand as that little confession was the actual feeling he had since the whole thing started.

“I think we have more time for us now and as Jin said…” he glanced a look at the older guy then back at the reporter. “… I’m really grateful for that. I’m going to give my best for this to work.” He ended in a determined tone.

“Very nice, both of you. Now, Kamenashi-kun, do you have any message for the people reading this interview?”

Kame was surprised to see the guy so at ease, not asking the main question he feared for. He took a large intake of air and said. “I don’t want people to misunderstand me. I don’t want them to believe that my choice was the right one. It was just that: my choice. Everyone has a choice and everyone is free to do as they please. Don’t judge us too much and please continue to support us regardless of our sexual preference.” He bowed slightly, hoping that Kuroda will convey this gesture in the article as well.

Jin mimicked his action; letting out a ‘please support us from now on’ and Kuroda just stared at the two with a slightly puzzled, slightly angered expression. “I guess that’s all. Now I would like to take a few pictures.”

“Of course.” Kame said, standing up and dragging Jin to his feet.

Kuroda wanted a couple of shots with both of them on the set so he could write in his article about the commercial also and a few shots with them holding hands and looking at each other. Of course it was really awkward for both of them, especially for Jin who wasn’t used to this kind of things. He relied on Kame and the younger one hasn’t disappointed him, despite everything keeping a smile on his face and acting like the pro he truly was.

“You got off the hook this time.” Kuroda let out in a low voice, making sure no one was around. “Only because I benefit from covering this story. But I’ll dig some more.” He smirked then stretched his hand in Kame’s direction. “It was nice working with you two.”

Kame frowned but grabbed his hand and shook it firmly. “Same here, Kuroda-san.” He let out sternly, not even trying to hide his disgust.

Jin mimicked Kame’s gesture, squeezing Kuroda’s hand more than it was necessarily. “Good luck. You’ll need it.” He said with a wry smile.

The reporter picked up his things, laughing at Jin’s words. When the man was a few feet from them, Kame let out a shaky sigh, rubbing his head. “Let’s get out of here.”

Jin hummed in response, more than pleased with Kame’s suggestion. Even if he wanted nothing more than punch the guy for being so arrogant and invasive, Jin was glad they could get out of there. That lasted until they were back in the car, when Tackey asked them where they were going next.

“In Chiba. At Jin’s parents.” Kame replied while taking the jacket of his suit off. A good thing about being the face of a brand were the free stuff, which in this case where the couple of suits they filmed the commercial with.

Jin exhaled nervously. “Do we have to? Are you sure about it?”

“Yes.” Kame retorted as he looked outside the car’s window. “I’m sure about it.”  
Jin pouted like a child. He didn’t knew how to talk to Kame in general because of his usual mood swings, but in that particular moment was harder than usual, since he screwed up and Kame was trying to avoid meeting his gaze. He put himself into Kame’s shoes for a moment and he had to admit he would feel really bad if it was the other way around. Even if he didn’t knew why exactly Kame reacted that way, he suspected it was his fault for saying something without really meaning it, a thing let out in the spur of the moment and not even properly remembering it. But that wasn’t the case, Jin thought. Maybe it wasn’t truly love; he didn’t even know what this feeling was but he wasn’t the kind of guy who said things just to be said. Maybe it was something between like and love. Or maybe his lips spoke the truth in his heart before his mind fully grasped the situation.

They won’t get rid of that thick layer of awkwardness that lay between then until they sort things out. And a visit to Jin’s parents’ might do harm, instead of helping. Jin’s mom knew his baby better than anyone else, reading his every expression and seeing through him no matter how much Jin tried to hide it. But, in the same time Jin was a little bit happy about it, for seeing his family and for Kame to get to know them. Maybe that way Kame would see he’s a good guy who truly cares for him.

It was dark when they get there; Tackey stopped the car in the driveway appointed by Jin wishing them good luck and advising Kame to take it easy. They didn’t reached the main alley leading to the front door when the door open and a really beautiful woman in her late 30’s got out, excitedly waving at them.

“Oh, God, she’s unbelievable!” Jin let out defeated, leading the way.

Kame followed him suite, already starting to feel nervous and not knowing what to expect of them was eating him up. “Yosh!” he encouraged himself, his hands balling into fists around the strap of the messenger bag he was carrying. With every step he was feeling more and more tense, his sharp senses taking in everything at once, from the quietness of the neighborhood, to the simple house with nice curtains and Mrs. Akanishi’s white apron with dog paw prints in front.

“Hey boys! I’m so excited about this!” Mrs. Akanishi let out while making room for them to slip into the house. “I know this is a special occasion, but you two wearing suits makes it even more special. You look great!” she ended up and Jin rolled his eyes at her words.

“Hey, mom. Nice to see you too.” Jin kissed her on the cheek and she hugged him hard, putting all of her support in that simple gesture. “This is Kazuya.” He said before she could utter something, pointing at Kame who was right behind him.

“I’m Kamenashi Kazuya. It’s really nice to meet you, Akanishi-san.” Kame flashed his practiced smile hoping it will do the trick and hide the anxiety he was experiencing.

“It’s really nice to meet you, Kazuya. You are so handsome!” she exclaimed, pulling him into a hug like she did with her son, surprising Kame. “And you smell really nice.”

“Um… Thank you.” Kame replied truly puzzled by this woman.

“Mom!” Jin shouted, really embarrassed by his mother’s antics. “Let go of him. You’re scaring him.”

“That’s not true, is it?” she finally let go of Kame.

“I…” Kame stuttered, not really knowing how to react. “It’s ok.” He finally settled on saying, taking off his shoes as a blush crept on his face. He wasn’t used to this kind of welcome, especially from a stranger.

“Here.” Jin gave her a bag which Tackey prepared on Kame’s instruction, a bottle of wine and a small potted plant for Jin’s mom.

“Thank you, dear.” She said truly appreciating the gesture. “You two go to the living room while I put this away. Your dad and Reio are waiting.” She informed them and paced to the kitchen.

“Are you ok?” Jin asked Kame once she was out of hearing range.

“Yeah. She’s…” he searched for the right word, but couldn’t decide between nice, hyper and weird. “… quite something.” He let out as a genuine smile spread on his face this time.

Jin nodded, brushing the matter off when he saw the nice smile decorating the younger one’s face. “You’re smiling.” He settled on saying feeling his heart swell with joy.

Kame raised a suspicious eyebrow, not knowing what Jin was referring to. Of course he smiled, he does that often, right?

“Let’s go.” Jin urged him and led the way, truly grateful it wasn’t that bad as he suspected. Awkward, yes. But not truly a disaster. Yet. Kame followed him silently, studying the interior decoration.

“Jin!” Reio exclaimed and jumped to his feet to hug his older brother. “I missed you, bro.”

Jin hugged him back. “Same here.” He let go and he greeted his father next, who sat on an armchair. “Hi, dad. I want you to meet someone.” With his heart pounding in his chest he turned towards Kame. “This is Kazuya.”

Mr. Akanishi got up and shook firmly the hand Kazuya stretched towards him, a stern look on his face.

“Nice to meet you, Akanishi-san.” Kazuya let out a little nervous.

“Nice to meet you too.” The man replied carefully. “Have a seat, boys.” He gestured to the three of them, taking his place back on the armchair.

“Dad, I want to thank you for chasing that reporter away.” Jin said, rubbing his hands together, suddenly feeling nervous as hell. “As well, for being supportive about this.”

“I didn’t say I was.” Mr. Akanishi informed, rubbing his forehead. “I don’t get it why you have to pretend like this. What for?”

“Dad, it’s complicated.” Jin replied, meeting his father’s inquiring look.

“Damn right it is!” Reio butt in. “You can’t expect us to just take it lightly. We need to know what’s happening, bro.”

“I know.” Jin admitted, throwing a glance at Kame.

“Mr. Akanishi, I understand perfectly how you feel.” Kame started, inhaling deeply. “Jin is doing this whole thing for me, for helping me out. That’s all there is to it.”

“Look, Kamenashi-kun. You’re a charming young man and you seem really nice.” Jin’s father brushed Kame’s words away. “But we need to know the truth, we need to protect Jin.”

“You’re right. I…” Kame stuttered, feeling a blush creeping on his face. “I thought of that. I thought of not involving him in this mess. But we had a deal and he agreed to it.”

“Yeah, that’s right.” Jin nodded in agreement.

“I just don’t want you to get hurt.” He addressed Jin, a warm look on his face. “Things are getting serious, you two live together. Pretense on not, you’re playing with fire here!”

Both Jin and Kame froze in their spots. Mr. Akanishi couldn’t have said it better than that. They instantly thought about Jin’s ‘confession’ and realized he wasn’t wrong about anything. All of them kept quiet until Jin’s mom came into the room, a bright smile on her face.

“Dinner is ready. Why don’t you wash your hands and come to the dining room?” she let out chirpily, sensing the thick atmosphere between the four men.  
They had dinner in silence, except for Jin’s mom who asked Kame a few questions about his job which led them to the filming from earlier. Everyone was excited about Jin, only his mom was a bit surprised when his son told them it was actually on the set.

“What about your fear?” she asked, surprised.

“It was ok, mom.” Jin replied. “Stop embarrassing me.” He pouted, making Kame smile when he saw that.

“Kazuya-san knows by now your true colors. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. Right?” she threw a glance at Kame.

“Right.” Kame smiled for the first time that night and the whole table broke down in giggles seeing Jin’s pout growing wider.

They all excused themselves and Jin with his dad and Reio went back into the living room while Kame offered to help Jin’s mom clean out the table and wash the dishes. Of course she accepted, but only so she could have a moment with Kame and not really accepting his help with the dishes.

“Honey, I still can’t believe how Jin actually had fun on set today.” She let out while gathering the plates.

Kame frowned. “Well, he was tense but he managed to work it up.”

“Only tense?” she giggled. “You should have seen him back in high-school when he had that band. He couldn’t finish one song on their first and last concert.” She said in a small voice, regretting she couldn’t do anything for him at that point.

“A band? Jin?” Kame was utterly surprised. He would never guess Jin was the artistic type. Yet, he didn’t know anything about him and he wasn’t interesting in knowing either. Until now.

“Yeah, he had a band with his friends.” She continued while kept her hands busy with the dishes. “You know, the ones he works with at the pub?” Kame replied with a stunned ‘un’, wanting to hear more. “They practiced for a whole year and they were pretty good at it too. Jin played the guitar and he also was the singer of the group. This kid has a really nice voice. But unfortunately, he has stage fright.” She paused, letting out a sigh. “He completely froze in front of his colleagues, teachers and us at the school festival. That poor boy…” she ended up, a bitter taste of that memory still lingering.

“It must’ve been really tough for him, facing everyone after that.” Kame let out pensive, pondering on that fact. In a way, he and Jin were similar, going through some pretty embarrassing moments in high-school. Kame knew it wasn’t that easy facing your colleagues when you were the top subject of gossip or ignoring the mocking or disgusted look they had on their faces.

Jin’s mom brought him back from his reverie. “He didn’t show it, but I’m sure it was. He’s a strong guy and managed to overcome it on his own.” She informed him, wiping her hands then taking a seat next to Kame. “I’m surprised he didn’t tell you that. He could give you an advice with all the things happening in your life right now.”

“Well, I’m not that surprised.” Kame replied bluntly. “Look, Akanishi-san, you got the wrong idea about us. I truly appreciate your support and I wish my own mother was as kind as you towards this subject, but between me and Jin there’s nothing more than a deal which will go on for a couple of months tops.” Kame felt a blush creeping on his face under her scrutinizing gaze. Not even Kame believed that anymore.

“Are you sure?” she asked with a smile on her face, already knowing what the answer will be.

“I… Of course.” Kame stuttered the reply, feeling her gaze upon him. “He’s just helping me solve this problem. That’s all.” He said not truly convincing.

“Honey, I’ve lived long enough to read people well, I think.” She glanced at the door, making sure no one will come and disturb their little talk, then she continued. “You didn’t come here just for publicity. You could have done better than that. You came here because you obviously care about Jin. I could see that also at the press conference, when you grabbed his hand and helped him through it.”

Kame felt his cheeks burning, aware of the facts she mentioned. “I… care for him as a friend.” He continued his little charade.

“You can lie to me all you want, Kazuya. But make sure to be true to yourself.” She cupped his hand that was set on the table, caressing it in support. “Jin cares for you too. He wouldn’t agree to just anyone’s deals regarding such a life-changing experience. He’s selfless, I’ll give you that. But he wouldn’t do that for just anyone. You should try to get to know him, he’s a really good person.”

“I know that.” Kame answered, intimidated by this lady. When he thought about what she said, he couldn’t agree more. A thousand questions popped into his head, all about Jin and him.

“He’s looking after you, he’s trying to protect you from the whole world, even from his family. And there’s no need for that. He does it all because he cares about you.” She stated further, hoping she could open his eyes to the truth.

“He cares about me the same way I do. As a friend, as an acquaintance.” Kame kept pressing the matter, denying what was right in front of his eyes. “I think you’re reading too much into it.” He diverted his eyes from her, knowing that otherwise she would see right through him.

“Take it as you want. I think I know my own son by now, and that look on his face says more than a thousand words.” She patted his hand and got up, preparing some snacks to get to the boys.

Kame watched her in surprise, pondering on her words. She was either right about the whole thing or she was completely insane. Kame wanted to believe the second option was in question here, but the facts indicated just one thing: no matter what he wanted to believe the truth was there right in front of him.

Meanwhile, in the living room, the tree boys of the family were catching up. Jin told them all there was to know about his life that they haven’t found out from the media and Reio and his dad talked about their family business. Reio told them about a guy he met a few months ago when he took acting classes, which happened to come into their store when Reio was working, with a proposition which could change his life. Sanada Takumi, as Reio told them was the guy’s name, was working at a small theatre in Tokyo and he offered Reio a job which he thought of accepting. It was his dream to work as an actor and this was his chance.

As much as Jin flinched when he heard a familiar name, he knew it was just a coincidence. He congratulated his brother, truly happy that at least he could make his dream come true.

“So, when are you moving into the apartment?” Jin asked excitedly.

“I don’t know. Next month I think.” Reio replied. “But are you sure you want me to move into your apartment?”

“Yeah, sure. I’m not around that much, but it will be fine.” Jin joked about it.

“And what happens when your deal with Kamenashi-san ends?” his father asked.  
Jin’s smile faded. “I’ll move back and life will go on as it did before.”

“What if the reporters will stalk you too?”

“Dad, I can take care of myself.” Jin replied, pouting. “He’s not a bad guy. It was my choice to help him.”

The oldest man rubbed his forehead. “This is giving me a headache. What the hell are you hiding from us, boy?” he asked angrily.

“Everyone has some skeletons hidden in the closet. And it’s harder to keep them locked in there when you’re a celebrity.” Jin offered the vague answer thinking it will suffice.

“I thought you said he was a good guy.” His father frowned. “Stop giving me such evasive answers!”

“He is!” Jin got up, raising his voice at his father. He could feel the anger growing inside of him. “He was accused of raping a guy three years ago. That nasty reporter was deluded into thinking so, but it’s not true!” Jin spat without even realizing the implications.

Both Reio and his dad gasped in surprise, watching as Jin ran a frustrated hand through his hand. The oldest closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm down a bit as Jin sat down on the couch next to his brother.

“I…” Jin stuttered, not really knowing what he could say to make it sound better. “It’s not as bad as it sounds…” he tried to reason out.

The oldest man’s eyes widened in pure shock. “I can’t believe you’re defending him. He’s got no excuse for that!”

“But he didn’t do it!” Jin replied. “He slept with him, but he didn’t force him.”  
“And how would you know that?” Reio butted in.

Jin let out a deep sigh. “He said so and I believe him.”

A moment of silence laid between them before his dad finally spoke. “You’re not pretending, are you?”

“No.” came the obvious reply.

“I just hope you know what you’re doing. This is a serious matter; it’s not some kids’ game.”

“I know, dad.”

“I’ll support any decision of yours because I trust you. You have the heart and mind to make the right choices.” He looked straight into Jin’s eyes and then continued. “As long as you don’t get hurt in any way. If that happens, I will be forced to interfere.” He let out in a stern voice.

“Thank you, dad.” Jin bowed in front of his father, knowing that no matter what, his family will always be there for him.

Reio patted his back showing his support when his mother and Kame got in, both of them carrying a bowl of snacks. They placed them on the table, taking a seat next to Jin and Reio. Mrs. Akanishi brightened the mood with her cheerful personality, telling Kame stories from Jin’s childhood which made everyone laugh wholeheartedly aside from Jin who had a pout on his face.

“I think we should get going.” Jin announced once his mother thought about bringing an old photo album to show Kame.

“Nonsense, you’re staying here.” She let out chirpily, rushing to bring the said item.

Kame and Jin froze in their places. The day was pretty eventful for both of them, they couldn’t handle any more. “No, we couldn’t.” both of them said at the same time.

“I can get one of my friends to pick us up or call a cab.” Kame informed them.

“Jin’s old room is free. He has a big bed so you’ll both fit in easily.” She reasoned, as if she didn’t hear their reply. “Ah, here it is.” She picked the photo album and brought it back where not one, but four men were speechless, watching her every move.

Kame looked at each photo curiously, watching interested how Jin’s mom glowed with joy each time she said a little story about one of the photos. Each memory held something dear to her, even when it was a bad one she still took something positive from it. Kame liked that thing about her, she was straightforward and happy, much like Jin if he thought about it. He cast a look at Jin who was sulking near him, arms folded at his chest in protest.

Without realizing it, Kame stroked Jin’s arms as a smile grew on his face. He knew Jin was childish, but that side of him was still much unknown to him. He was really cute even in that helpless state, in his family’s arms, with his mom telling some embarrassing stories about his childhood. Kame took one of Jin’s hands and intertwined their fingers, urging Mrs. Akanishi to tell him more about a particular photo of Jin holding a tiny guitar in his hands.

Jin flinched in surprise but nonetheless smiled when Kame made that gesture. His heart swelled with joy seeing that everyone was finally at peace, his father calmly reading a sports magazine while Reio joined his mom’s stories from what he remembered.

“Thank you for everything, Akanishi-san. But I’m afraid now we must go. We are really tired and we need to get out of these suits.” Kame said once she put the photo album away.

“Then, why don’t you stay here and save yourself the tiring trip?” she pressed the matter even further, persistent as she was. “Jin still has some clothes left in there.”

Jin rolled his eyes. “Mom, cut it out!”

“Thank you for your hospitality, but I don’t want to disturb you any further.” Kame politely replied, bowing deeply.

“It’s no trouble at all! We’ll be happy to have you here.” She replied chirpily. “Right, darling?”

Jin’s dad finally put the magazine down. “Yes, of course. You’re always welcome here.”

“Dad, don’t give into her!” Jin chopped in.

“Thank you, sir.” Kame turned to Jin placing a hand on his shoulder. “Then, I guess we’ll stay the night.”

Jin palmed his face, defeated. “Not you too, Kazuya!”

His family and Kame started laughing wholeheartedly watching Jin sinking into a deeper sulking state. When did they all team up against him? They didn’t even know each other well and they were already at it? Maybe it was all for the better, Jin thought. If his family and especially his dad were so supportive about this, then he had nothing to object. Things will turn out for the better, no matter what Kame’s past hides. A smile spread on his face realizing it was all for the better. He took one of Kame’s hands into his own and urged him up the stairs. “Let me take you on a tour of the house!”

Kame nodded, letting out an approving noise as an inexplicable warm feeling spread through him.


	11. ~ The confession ~

Later that night, after a tour of the house Kame was the first one to shower and Jin borrowed him a pair of old grey sweatpants that fit him perfectly and a black t-shirt with Motorhead which Kame was a huge fan actually. It was Jin’s turn to shower and Kame took his time to study the room he was in: Jin’s old room. It wasn’t much to it, yet it felt very welcoming. The furniture was quite old and scarred by the countless times Jin must’ve bounced on it or smash things against it. On one of the cabinets lied a TV which Kame didn’t feel like turning on.

The bed was indeed big, soft and covered with garnet satin sheets matching the old cherry wood cabinets and wardrobe. Kame suppressed the urge to take a peek at Jin’s clothes as he was sure there weren’t many of it left in this house. He studied for a moment the grey, long curtains framing the window, where the city lights beamed back at him. In a corner of the room a small desk was filled with photo frames as well as a small box.

Kame took a few steps towards the shrine, studying carefully the pictures that lied there. There were a few with the whole family, with the two boys varying in age from babies to their twenties. There weren't taken at special occasions, not at all. Instead, some pretty spontaneous pictures in the house or in the park decorated the small space. Kame couldn't help but smile seeing their big, bright smiles reaching out to him also. They were truly a family and everyone could see they loved each other dearly. He wished he could have that someday; a nice and loving family that won't judge his decisions.

He picked up a frame with a photo which made him laugh. Three boys clad only in swimming trunks smiled at him from the photograph. They were at the beach, water droplets splattered on their bodies and dripping from their wet hair. He recognized Jin at first, the one who was standing in the middle, hand draped over the other two boys' shoulders. On a closer look Kame recognized the boys as being a very young Pi and a very blonde Ryo. He chuckled lightly as he put the photo back to its place and another one caught his eye. It was bigger than the others and it was a group photo from high-school. He immediately saw Jin in the sea of people, admitting to himself that Jin was indeed the most handsome boy in his class. He put that one back to its place also and his gaze landed upon one with a beautiful girl smelling a flower. She had the perfect features, long, dark hair, a cute face and a nice body. Kame took a closer look at the photo as if he was drawn to the girl. He could perfectly understand Jin if this girl was an old flame of his.

He glanced at the door to make sure Jin won't surprise him and come in that exact moment and right after he took the small box in his hand, opening it. There it was a button from Jin's old high-school uniform. Could it be the second one from the top? Could it be that Jin never had the chance to give it away to his love? Maybe that's why he had the girl's picture among those with his family and friends? Kame put the box back, another round of questions popping into his head.  
He cast another brief look through the room, on the opposite side of the bed where a guitar case was placed facing the whole room. It had stickers on it, logos in both English and Japanese and it seemed pretty worn out, meaning only one thing: Jin loved that guitar and he carried it away more times than not. He suppressed the urge to pick it up, as he didn’t exactly knew how to play guitar. He could give it a try for Jin’s sake, he thought but he shook that thought out of his mind instantly.

There were so many things he didn’t know about the guy; so many precious things that would get them closer. Of course, there were also flaws which by the look of it, Jin managed to overcome just fine. Jin’s mom was right, Kame thought while plopping himself on the soft sheets, closing his eyes. Jin was a good guy who deserved at least some honesty, someone to open up to him; someone to know him for who he truly is. Which is much more than Kame imagined when he first met the guy.

“Ah, it feels great!” Jin interrupted his train of thoughts as he stormed into the room.

Kame was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn’t even hear the door opening. “Yeah.” He said as he got up, oblivious to the wonderful sight in front of him. When he finally opened his eyes, a beautiful half naked Jin was looking down at him, toweling his hair dry as his lips glistered from moisture. The more he studied the older guy, the more enticing Kame saw him.

“Are you that tired? You haven’t turned the TV on.” Jin noted as he threw the used towel on the chair placed in front of the desk.

“I didn’t feel like it.” Kame replied. “Instead, I found more interesting looking at those pictures.” He pointed at the desk where moments ago he saw flashes of Jin’s life captured in still images.

Jin rolled his eyes. “Oh, not that. More pictures?”

Kame got up, taking careful steps in Jin’s direction. “I had fun tonight. It was nice seeing all those pictures, hearing more about you and your childhood.”

“At least one of us had.” Jin pouted, but it was half a lie. Because no matter what, he sure had fun also seeing Kame and his family getting along. “I’m glad you did. I’m glad you insisted to come here.”

“Me too.” Kame retorted, going past Jin to take the small box once again in his hands. “I opened the box.” He flashed the said object in front of Jin, watching his expression changing.

Jin watched his every move, trying not to sound too affected. “It’s just an old memory.”

“Oh, I see.” Kame put the object back in its place, taking the picture with the cute girl and showing it to Jin. “And it has something to do with the pretty lady?”

“Had.” Jin replied bluntly. “As I said, it’s just an old memory now.” He took the framed photo from Kame’s hand and instead of placing it in the usual position, he put it face down onto the desk.

“Look, you can’t expect me to open up to you if you’re not game of doing the same thing.”

Jin’s eyes widened. “I didn’t know you were interested. She was my first love, back in high-school. I was about to confess to her at the end of the year, but I was too late. She hooked up with a classmate.”

“I’m sorry.” Kame realized his mistake, pacing back to face Jin. He gathered all of his courage to finally talk about what he postponed for the past few days. “About that night…” he trailed until he saw Jin’s expression change, a clear sign they were talking about the same thing. “I’m not so sure myself why I was so pissed. But I do know why I don’t want to talk about it.”

“We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” Jin cut him off, feeling his heart racing in his chest once again.

Kame took Jin’s hands into his own. “No, it’s ok. We have to do this. We can’t pretend nothing happened.” He looked deeply into the older one’s eyes, hoping to find there the courage to let it all out.

“I’m the one who acted like a total asshole, spurting something important in such an inappropriate moment. I’m sorry.” Jin squeezed Kame’s hands to show him he really meant that.

Kame chuckled lightly. “You don’t have to be sorry for that. I’m the one who’s sorry for acting like a total freak. Either if you meant those words or not, I overreacted.” Kame closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. “Not only that, but I freaked. I’m not sure what ticked me off more, but I know for sure I’m not used to hearing those words. I’m embarrassed and I don’t know how to face you.” He spurted out all of it, a small blush creeping onto his cheeks.

“Wow!” Jin was at a loss of words. Hearing Kame talk about feelings and all without getting angry was a total surprise to him. “I didn’t expect you to be so honest.”

“Well, what do you know? I can be honest sometimes.” Kame rolled his eyes.

“I’m sorry. My mouth spoke before my brain could catch up. It was the first time I ever said it and I just… screwed up.” He let go of Kame’s hands, aiming for his shoulders which he circled, pulling the younger one closer to him in a tight hug. “What is worse… I hate the fact that I meant it and I could never take it back and say it properly.” He whispered in Kame’s ear, feeling the small body stiffen upon hearing the truth.

Kame’s heart skipped a few beats and his body stiffened under Jin’s touch. His eyes widened in utter surprise and when he tried to say something, his mouth gaped but no sound could come out. He didn’t take this option into consideration, he didn’t think about what he should say or how should he take this. He could feel Jin’s heart racing in his chest, so fast and so loud that he could almost hear it. The only thing that he could do was to circle Jin’s waist with shaky hands and heart swelling with joy.

“I’ll never get that first chance of saying it again.” Jin continued in a broken voice. “But I want to show you that I meant it.” he pressed a ghostly kiss on Kame’s ear, letting his lips caress the earshell as he softly whispered. “I want to give you something that you always wanted. My body.”

Kame instantly detached himself from Jin, putting just enough space between them so he could look into Jin’s orbs. “I… You…” he stuttered, too lost in the depth of those eyes and the meaning of those words. He knew Jin was unpredictable, but that surpassed everything. “You don’t mean that.” Was the only thing he could utter, further denying the truth that was right in front of him.  
Jin nodded with a smile on his face, cupping Kame’s face to bring it closer to his, sealing his words with a soft, loving kiss. He felt light as a feather after finally admitting to himself and to his Kazu what his true feelings were. Nervous as he might be for going through with it, he wanted it more than he wanted anything in his life.

As soon as Jin broke the kiss, the younger one breathed out. “But… your parents and … Reio…”

Jin’s smile widened, watching the puzzled expression on Kame’s face. “They won’t hear a thing if you’ll be gentle.”

“But…” he tried to reason out, but Jin’s dazzling and inviting smile was distracting him.

“You will be gentle, my Kazu?” Jin asked already guiding both of them to the bed.  
The younger one jerked in surprise once again. There it was again, that sweet nickname which sounded so alluring coming out of that luscious mouth. He couldn’t suppress a moan upon hearing those words, and most of it for Jin using that possessive word in such a beautiful manner. “Yes.” He breathed out as softly as he could.

Jin placed a few butterfly kisses on Kame’s jaw line following a trail back to those enticing lips he wished to go on kissing forever. He sneaked his hands under the t-shirt, caressing the soft, perfect skin of Kame’s abdomen, going upwards until he was forced to break the kiss and remove the said garment. He glued their naked torsos together, the mere touch of Kame’s skin on his own sending jolts of pleasure through his entire body. His hands roamed all over Kame’s back in a quest to feel him better, to engrave every patch of skin in his memory. He could still feel his heart jumping out of his chest and he was sure Kame could also feel it, but for some reason he wanted it to be like this. Maybe that was part of what it took to show the model how much he cared about him.

Kame was at a loss of words. He wasn’t used to this kind of treatment, he never knew what love is, just lust. But in that exact moment when Jin was giving himself on a silver platter, every single part of him, Kame knew. He was so sure of it, even if love was a strong feeling he never felt before. He wanted everything from this man, he wanted to know every aspect of his life and he wanted to make him his: body and soul.

“I want you.” He breathed out while Jin caressed his upper body softly, the pads of his fingers burning Kame’s flesh with desire and love.

“Me too.” Jin let out against Kame’s skin between pressing ghostly kisses in the crook of his neck. “I want you so badly.”

Kame closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the feeling of those plumped lips touching his skin. He pulled Jin away just enough so he could gather his thoughts without any distractions, cupping his face and locking his gaze with the older one’s.

“I want you to be mine.” Kame let out in a seductive tone, unable to let his feelings out. The older one nodded in response and Kame placed a brief kiss on his lips before continuing. “Let me see and feel every single part of you. And I’ll be yours. Teach me how to love, Jin.”

Jin’s heart skipped a beat upon hearing those sweet words coming from his Kazu. His brain turned into a complete mush, the only answer he could utter was a soft moan which could mean both ‘yes’ and ‘take me’ at the same time. If he didn’t watched Kame’s lips moving he would have thought he heard it wrong. But there it was, the only thing he needed to hear right now from the younger one. He pressed his lips upon Kame’s in a tantalizing kiss, pouring his whole heart into it.  
Kame let his hands roam down Jin’s chest until he found the rim of his pants, struggling to remove them without breaking the kiss. When he finally managed in his task, with the other one’s help to discard them, he guided Jin to the bed, fondling the ass cheeks on the way. He pushed Jin onto the bed, following suit after he eagerly got rid of his own pants.

He could feel his manhood hardening when he pressed his body onto Jin’s, tasting his soft plumped lips with his tongue, demanding an entrance. He wasn’t so fond on kissing before meeting Jin, before he became addicted to his taste. He rocked his hips in pure pleasure when Jin moaned into the kiss, encouraging him to continue his ministrations. He slipped a hand in Jin’s soft locks while the other roamed down Jin’s side, hips and further down his leg where he could reach.  
Jin spread his legs wanting to feel more of Kame’s touch, their rock hard erections brushing together in a delicious way. He brought his hands around Kame’s torso, down to his alluring bottom and back up with clear, defined motions which intensified the pleasure he was feeling. If someone would have asked him in the morning if this day would be a good one, Jin would have definitely answered a determined ‘no’. Now, he could swear this was by far one of the best days of his life. He hungrily kissed Kame back with the same amount of passion as the model was showing him, his mind slowly drifting away from reality as Kame’s touches started a fire inside him.

The younger one broke the kiss after a while, pressing hundreds of kisses on Jin’s face and further down on his neck, creating a path to his chest and lower on Jin’s body. He kept caressing every single patch of skin he could reach, Jin reacting to his ministrations by arching his back while soft moans slipped out of that gorgeous mouth. He licked a path from Jin’s chest down to his navel, smelling vanilla and Jin’s unique smell which drove him mad with every single moment passed.

He barely detached himself from Jin to search in his bag for the bottle of lube, earning a grunt of displeasure from the other guy currently watching his actions. When he retrieved the bottle, he showed it to him with a smirk, entirely too proud of seeing Jin under him, his eyes hooded with lust and passion, panting and reaching out for him. He kissed him again and again until satisfied for the moment, going down on his body once again until he reached the rock hard length.

With a smirk still lingering on his face, he remembered the time when he told Jin he would never give him a blowjob ever again. He suppressed the urge to tease the guy because that would mean he would tease himself also, and glancing a last time at Jin’s face, he took the length in his hand, pressing a brief kiss on the head before stroking it a few times. Then, without any warning he leaned down, taking the whole thing in his mouth, earning a moan that went straight to his own aching member.

Jin arched his back in pure pleasure, his hands reaching down to slip into Kame’s locks. The fire inside him was spreading with a power he couldn’t explain as he felt those lips around his member and that skillful teasing tongue licking the slit. A soft series of moans followed suit as the model didn’t waste any time, coating his fingers with lube he reached between Jin’s buttocks, slowly circling his entrance with one of his fingers.

Kame bobbed his head up and down the now leaking with precum member, feeling how it swelled even further the more he teased the guy’s entrance. He perked up to see Jin throwing his head back into the pillow, panting hard and keeping his eyes closed. Kame poked his hole which contracted in response and Jin tightened the grip on his hair, hissing. It all felt so new to him, every touch and every sound, like he was doing it for the very first time. And in a way, that was the case. Because until then, he didn’t do it with love and care.

He paused in his actions giving Jin time to adjust to the pain as he focused on hollowing his cheeks around the manhood. It worked liked a charm, the hissing turning in moans of pleasure as he worked his magic on the throbbing length, while with his free hand he traced Jin’s thigh in comforting patterns. How he loved the way Jin’s body responded to his ministrations, arching under his touch while sounds of pleasure spilled from those plumped lips.

It didn’t take long for Jin to adjust to the intrusion, rocking his hips wanting to feel more. And Kame granted his wish smirking around his length as much as his actions allowed him to. He was driven by a passion beyond words, his member twitching in response as he inserted another finger and prepared Jin thoroughly.  
Jin’s brain turned into complete mush under Kame’s ministrations. His warm mouth surrounding his cock and those stubby fingers poking his entry sent jolts of electricity down his spine. He never thought he could enjoy something like this, but the more Kame probed his entrance, the more he drifted away from reality. He wanted that man more than he ever wanted something and someone in his life. And after tonight, he knew for sure Kame wanted him also. He let out a strangled moan when Kame jabbed his sweet spot, the wet warmth around his member vanishing.

Keep poking at the same spot which made Jin’s face darken with pleasure, Kame went up, hovering on top of the guy. He took a few seconds to just watch as Jin writhed with every thrust, mouth slightly gaped and eyes hooded with lust. He leaned down slowly, pressing his lips onto Jin’s, immediately retreating to repeat his tantalizing action. Jin cupped his face, pulling him down until their bodies glued together, fusing their mouths together in a passionate and demanding kiss.  
The model responded to the kiss with the same need and eagerness, tasting Jin thoroughly. He removed his fingers slowly, shifting a bit to replace them with his aching member. Without breaking the kiss, he positioned his cock at Jin’s entrance, waiting for a nudge to continue. Not that he was able to, at this point, but he needed to know Jin was ok with it. His cue came when the older one rocked his hips, moaning into the kiss.

Kame eased himself into him, breaking the kiss so he could bite his lower lip in order to suppress any sounds that may come out. He pushed into the heavenly tightness, drops of sweat forming on his face as he started trembling from the incredible feeling. When he was buried inside, he stilled, looking down to see Jin’s expression.

The older one had totally lost it. As if it wasn’t enough to feel Kame inside him brushing his sweet spot to throw him off his feet, Kame’s expression of ecstasy and the way he was trying to keep it quiet drove him insane. If they weren’t in his parents’ house he would scream from the top of his lungs. It was too much for him to face those lustful expressions when he was on the verge of bursting into flames.

“Please…” he pleaded in a small voice. He wanted to be touched, kissed, fucked and loved.

Kame finally let out a moan, reaching between their bodies to gently stroke Jin’s cock. “Please… what?” he felt the urge to tease Jin a bit.

Jin pulled him in for a brief kiss. “Touch me. Take me.” He let out against Kame’s mouth, sealing those words with another kiss.

Kame didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled out only to push back in, falling into a rhythm after a few thrusts. He matched those on Jin’s cock also, showering the man under him with dozens of sloppy kisses. He couldn’t control his urges anymore. He was hungry for that man and he couldn’t have enough of him. Jin’s legs circled his waist creating a deeper angle as his hands slipped in Kame’s locks for support and closeness at the same time.

Jin squirmed in pure pleasure each time the other one brushed against his sweet spot, sending ripples of pleasure through his whole being. He started to rock his hips being torn between Kame's thrusts and his strokes on his length which intensified the pleasure. Their bodies moved in perfect sync, as if it was a sole being aiming for perfection. Two hearts pounding in the same rhythm and two bodies molding into a single one.

Kame picked up the pace of his thrusts and matched pumping Jin's cock, bringing both of them closer and closer to the edge. He was panting hard, but still he couldn't suppress the urge to kiss Jin again and again. Nothing could compare to the feeling of Jin surrendering, giving himself to Kame in this pure and meaningful way.

“Kazu…” Jin half groaned as he lunged towards his peak, his body jerking from the ripples of pleasure spreading through his entire being.

Kame picked up the pace one last time, latching onto Jin’s mouth, tasting everything. He couldn’t control his actions anymore, his member being squeezed by those tight velvety walls. The force of the orgasm hit him with an intensity he never felt before. He threw his head back in pure ecstasy, letting out more than one sultry moans as he unloaded his seeds in Jin’s tightness. Everything went black for a few moments, his body felt limp on top of Jin’s.

Their rapid heartbeats matched in rhythm, bringing them closer to each other as they rode the wave of their afterglow. Jin suppressed the urge to once again tell his Kazu that he loved him, fully aware that this gesture showed it more than words could. He stroked Kame’s back in soothing motions, happy and completely satisfied.

“I… think I love you too.” Kame mumbled around Jin’s shoulder, trying to catch his breath.

Jin’s eyes widened in surprise, his hand movements halting. He turned his head to find Kame’s gaze but the younger one buried his head in the crook of his neck. “Look at me, Kazu.”

Kame shook his head a couple of times, too shocked himself by what he said. “I… can’t. I don’t know what’s gotten into me.”

Jin cupped his face with one hand, lifting it until he met Kame’s gaze. “You don’t have to be ashamed. You can tell me everything.” Jin whispered softly. “Every concern and every thought that comes to your mind.” He ended, placing a soft kiss on Kame’s reddened lips. He couldn’t suppress a wide smile hearing those words spilling from Kame’s lips. It was like a dream come true.

Kame squirmed, finally slipping out of Jin. “Whenever I’m this close to you, I have these strange feelings…” he acknowledged in a small tone. “Some things that I’ve never felt before. And I think it might be … something more than pure lust and attraction.”

Jin’s face lit up in pure joy. “I feel exactly the same towards you.” He declared, flashing his bright smile. “I guess we have a lot of things to discover on the way.” Jin flopped them over, wincing a bit from the slight pain he felt in his lover part.

“Are you ok?” Kame asked, genuinely worried.

“Yeah. It was worth the pain.” He answered playfully, attacking Kame’s neck.  
The model broke down in a fit of giggles and laughter, suddenly in a mood for teasing. “So I guess I’ll be topping from now on?” he raised one eyebrow inquiring.

Jin stopped his attack, not before nibbling on the soft sin one more time. “That depends.” 

“On what?” Kame circled his neck, staring deep into those brown orbs.

“A lot of things, actually.” Jin replied, pretending to think about it. “For instance, it depends on the mood, on the location…” he trailed a bit biting his lower lip. “And, of course whether or not you’re in a bitchy mood.”

Kame’s expression darkened for a second, his eyebrows furrowing. “I’m not bitchy!” he spat.

Jin couldn’t suppress a laugh. “Of course not.” He ironically let out, shutting Kame up with a kiss.

The model responded to the kiss, his indignation soon forgotten as those soft plumped lips fell upon his. He was addicted to Jin’s taste, drawn to him like a moth to the flame.

Jin let himself sink into that heavenly sensation for a few moments until he remembered something. He broke the kiss, leaving the younger one craving for more and slightly limping he headed for his desk, to pick up the same box Kame was checking earlier.

Kame got up, following Jin’s movements with interest.

“I want you to have this.” He presented the opened box to Kame who took it without uttering a single word. “I know it’s foolish to give it away so many years after finishing high-school, but you have to give it to someone you’re in love with, right?”

Kame nodded, taking the button into his hand, studying it. “I…” Kame stuttered, at a loss of words. “Thank you.” He settled on saying, closing his hand around the item as his heart swelled with joy. Even this kind of a gesture which he would normally think it was entirely too sappy, seemed now really romantic and a true gesture of affection coming from Jin. He hugged Jin tightly, truly grateful for having met this guy.

The moment was interrupted by Kame’s cellphone, announcing a new mail. With a huff of indignation, he let Jin go and after carefully placing the button into the box, he retrieved the object from his bag. Upon reading the mail, his eyes flashed with anger.

“What’s wrong?” Jin asked him.

“The guys found Takumi. He works at a theatre in Tokyo.” Kame informed him with a straight face, doing his best to contain his fury.

“Oh, shit.” Jin palmed his face. “His last name is Sanada by any chance?”  
Kame frowned. “Yeah, why?”

“We have a problem. He offered Reio a job at the theatre. He’s so excited about this, he thinks it’s the chance he’s been waiting for.” Jin announced in a defeated tone.

Kame rubbed his forehead in pure annoyance. “This is bad. You have to tell him to stay away from him.”

“I can’t, without telling him why.” Jin reasoned out.

Kame sighed. “You’re right. We need to take care of it ourselves.” He punched a few buttons on his phone under Jin’s curious gaze. “I’m setting up a meeting with the guys tomorrow.”

Jin groaned in displeasure. “We can handle it without them.” He tried to persuade the younger one, but by the look Kame was giving him, he failed badly.

“No, we can’t. We need at least their opinion on this.” The model replied still aggravated.

Jin let his shoulders slump in defeat. Kame was right about that. He just hoped this whole situation won’t turn messier than it already was.

“Come on, let’s go to bed. You must be exhausted.” Kame took both of Jin’s hands and guided them both to the bed. “And I really need you to hold me.”

“Always.” Jin replied, tucking both of them into the sheets, spooning Kame’s naked form.

~*~

“What does he want this time?” Koki yelled once he heard the latest news. “Does he know Reio is your brother?” he asked Jin, eyes burning with anger.

Jin shrugged. “I don’t know. Reio told me just that there’s this guy who he met at school, they took acting classes together and now he met with the guy and offered him a job…” Jin informed the guys currently sitting around Kame’s living room table, concerned about this whole thing.

“He must know and hence the job offer.” Junno butt in, earning everyone’s darkened looks.

“Or maybe he doesn’t know a thing about Reio or about Jin and Kuroda is bluffing!” Pi suggested, casting a look towards Jin. “That reporter is full of shit as it is, so it’s possible.”

Koki scoffed. “We can’t take that risk and just let it be.” He took a sip of his drink, obviously weighing the options. “We can play it cool, let Junno use his connections and work his magic with surveillance or… ” he paused catching Junno’s eyes as they let out the last bit together. “… take the matter into our own hands.”

“We can’t just go up to him and demand an explanation!” Ueda reasoned out after hearing Koki and Junno’s ideas.

“And why not?” Koki spat menacingly. “Maybe we can knock some sense into his head, like the last time.”

“That’s a terrible idea, Koki.” Maru let out, rubbing his forehead. “We can’t solve this the way we did back in high-school. He may not be so prone on talking to us in the first place.” He continued in a small voice, fearing Kame’s reaction.

Kame looked around at everyone in the room, thinking twice before letting out his idea. “I think he’ll listen to me no matter what happens.” He glanced at Jin, seeing the surprised and worried look lingering on his face. “Did you guys found out his phone number?”

Jin cringed at the thought of Kame talking or meeting up with Takumi. He was aware of the damage it implied and he didn’t want Kame to get hurt at all. “That’s not the solution. I can’t let you go into the lion’s den.” He spoke calmly, even though inside his head he was screaming.

“Jin, I can’t let people keep solving the problems that I’ve created.” Kame replied in a small, uncharacteristic tone of his voice. “Hearing you guys just now, I truly appreciate your friendship and loyalty, but…” he rubbed his sweaty hands over his trousers. “I need to take care of it myself.”

All of them gasped in surprise for a moment.

“What’s gotten into you?” Ueda looked at him incredulously. “Where’s your fighting spirit today?”

Jin replied before Kame had the chance to. “Knocked down by my mom, most likely.” He pulled Kame into his arms, oblivious to the looks they were receiving from everyone in the room. “I’m sorry, Kazu-chan.”

“I can’t follow this story anymore.” Maru let out, defeated. “What the hell happened between you two?” he let out what was on everyone’s lips.

“Jin got lucky.” Pi let out with a smug look on his face, earning a pillow that missed his head by inches and a murderous look from his friend. “Or better yet, I think Kame-chan was the lucky one.” He started laughing and the others followed closely, except from Jin himself.

Jin didn’t like the smug expression his friend wore each time he mocked him or teased him. “Shut it, Pi!”

“That only means I’m right. Wait until Ryo hears about it.” he teased the guy further, enjoying Jin’s sulking face.

“Who called you here, anyway, Baka-Pi?” Jin acted like a child when he realized his friend saw right through him.

Pi laughed harder. “You did.”

Jin huffed, unwrapping his arms from the model’s body only to be pulled into a hug, Kame’s lips landing on his own in a brief, chaste kiss.

Everybody watched in confusion as the couple seemed lost in their own world for a few moments.

“Now, really.” Koki asked in pure confusion. “What’s wrong with you Kame-chan? What about the deal?”

“The deal’s off.” Both Kame and Jin replied, meeting everyone’s surprised gazes.

The first one to react was Koki, not really sure how to react. He carefully asked. “Off?”

The couple nodded in reply, their fingers entwined.

“I want to try it. I want to make this work.” Kame announced, feeling a blush creeping onto his cheeks. “A relationship.” He ended with a feeling that he might be judged for it. By his friends, that is; those who knew him well enough to know he doesn’t go well with all those things.

“Congrats, Kame-chan!” Junno beamed at him, a bright smile on his face.  
Ueda rubbed his forehead. “I never thought I would see this day coming… Kame-chan with a boyfriend.”

“I’ll say.” Maru agreed. “But if that’s what you want, we’ll support both of you.” He elbowed Koki who was sitting next to him. “Right?”

Koki sighed, but nodded nonetheless. “You’ve done some pretty crazy things since you met Jin. I guess that just confirms it.”

Jin fumed. “What’s that suppose to mean?”

“Exactly what I said. Or are you deaf?” Koki spat back.

Jin sneaked an arm around Kame’s shoulders, protective and possessive at the same time. “You can’t have him, you gangsta-looking idiot!”

Kame rolled his eyes, knowing where this was heading.

“I don’t want him, you stupid shit!” Koki retorted, already standing to show Jin a piece of his mind. “I just don’t like the fact that he’s spending so much time with you. I feel left out!” he admitted before he could process those words.

Kame chuckled. “I never thought I would see Koki jealous like this.” He wriggled out of Jin’s touch, turning towards Koki. “There’s nothing to worry about. I had to spend more time with him because I had to keep up the plan. From now on, I want to be with him. Just like I want to hang out with you guys.” He inhaled deeply then continued. “When things settle down and the public loses interest in my story, we’ll hang out more, I promise.”

“Okay…” Koki mused a reply, even if he was still sulking.

“First, you need to fix your main problem.” Pi stepped in, bringing them back to the main point. “I have an idea. I’ll talk to the guy.”

~*~

It took Pi two days to finally meet Takumi. He couldn’t just barge into his home or at his workplace and start asking questions. He had an elaborate plan, where he pretended to be a young journalist searching for the big scoop he needed to make it big. Not even that thing helped him much; Takumi was the rising star of the theatre and it was pretty hard to set up a meeting with him. Pi was invited into his dressing room, after the obligatory introductions and thank you’s he cut to the chase.

“Sanada-san, I’m working on an article about Kamenashi Kazuya. After the recent news about him, everybody wants to know more about him.” Pi declared, pulling out a pen and a notebook, to look more credible. “I did some digging and it looks like you went to the same high-school.”

Takumi nodded, following Pi’s every move. “Yes, that’s right. I was two years his senior.”

“So, how was he back in high-school?” Pi carefully asked.

“He was the quiet, mysterious type. I met him before he started taking modeling classes so I witnessed his transformation.” Takumi related, a smile lingering on his lips. “He turned from a spike-haired, big browed kid to a truly beautiful young man. His appearance completely changed, but on the inside he was the same outsider he always was.”

Pi pretended to scribble something in the notebook, only lifting his gaze from it to meet Takumi’s when he heard the last affirmation. “Outsider?”

Takumi rubbed his chin in search of a memory. “He always hang out with the same group of friends and it was hard for anyone to join their group.”

“Did you, Sanada-san?” Pi asked genuinely curious that this small charade was actually getting them somewhere.

“Yeah, I was lucky. Two of my classmates were his friends and in the end they accepted me.” The guy said with a bitter expression, like remembering something bad.

Pi hummed in understanding. “It seems like you wanted to be part of their group. Were they the cool kids or something?”

Takumi chuckled briefly. “No, nothing like that. It’s just that they were so close and they had so much fun just being together that I wanted to be a part of it. And…” he trailed off, shaking a thought from his head.

“There was something more about them?” Pi asked cautiously.

“I kind of had a crush on Kame back then.” He said, embarrassed. “I mean… Kamenashi-san.” He corrected himself immediately. “He had that mysterious air around him that pulled one in like a magnet. Boys or girls.”

Pi arched an eyebrow. “I see. Well, things haven’t changed much for him.” Pi ended with a soft laugh. “I take it as you knew about him being gay?”

Takumi shifted in his spot. “Yes.”

Pi scribbled something in his notebook before addressing the guy again. “I’m sorry, Sanada-san. I didn’t mean to intrude in your private life like that.” He bowed in apology, playing his card right. “I never assumed you knew him so well. That helps my research a lot.”

“If that’s all, you’ll have to excuse me.” He tried to get up but Pi was faster than him.

“Actually, I have a few questions left, Sanada-san.” Pi convinced the guy with the innocent look on his face. “There are some rumors surrounding Kamenashi-san… and you.”

Takumi’s eyes widened, he started shifting in his spot nervously. “I already told the other reporter. I don’t want to talk about it!” Takumi spat, palming his face.

Pi frowned, putting the pen and the notebook away on a table and stepped closer to the guy. “Calm down, Sanada-san.” He put a hand on the man’s shoulder in support. “Tell me what happened and it will make you feel better. I won’t write about this, I promise.”

“I… can’t.” he rubbed his forehead in pure frustration.

“Of course you can. I can help you.” Pi urged the guy, beginning to lose his patience.

Takumi eyed him. “You can’t understand.”

“I can, if you tell me everything.” Pi patted the guy’s shoulder in comfort.

“I liked him and I wasn’t afraid to show it. Then, he confessed to me and I just blew it.” Takumi shook his head. “I didn’t have the courage to be with him. I hurt him instead.”

“How come?” Pi asked, showing the guy he was still listening.

“I told someone that he confessed and that started a nasty rumor about him. He was devastated and he didn’t want to talk to me after that. And I can’t blame him, because I would do the exact thing if I were in his shoes.”

Seeing the guy so remorseful, Pi had absolutely no doubt about it. Kuroda was definitely bluffing. Takumi didn’t seem the bad guy who wanted to hurt Kame-chan.

“And then what happened?” Pi inquired further.

“His friends convinced me to tell the truth, but I felt so guilty that I had to make it right. I told instead that I confessed to him and he rejected me. That way, I thought people will forget about him and concentrate on me instead, but I failed…” he bit his lower lip, glancing at Pi. “It was too late. I couldn’t have him anymore. He never addressed a word to me until after the graduation ceremony.”

Pi sat back down on the chair in front of the guy. “And then?”

“He cornered me on a dark alley and we… you know.” Takumi said embarrassed. “I was so happy he even said hello and all. You can imagine I was ecstatic when he touched me. I thought he wanted to be mine.” He sighed deeply upon remembering that exact moment. “But in fact he was only seeking revenge. I learn it the hard way when he left me there yearning for him.”

“So, he didn’t force himself upon you?”

“No! Nothing like that!” Takumi spat. “He wasn’t the kind boy I knew anymore, but I did that to him. I hurt him badly. But he didn’t do anything against my will.” Takumi presented with a remorseful expression on.

“Then why is Kuroda-san pretending otherwise?” Pi lifted an inquiring eyebrow.  
Takumi was puzzled. “What do you mean?”

“He claims you told him that Kamenashi raped you.” Pi informed him, watching with interest every single change in the man’s expression.

The man replied keenly. “I haven’t told him anything. And he didn’t rape me.”  
Pi let out a satisfied and relieved breath. “Are you going to help me clean Kame-chan’s image?”

“If I can, of course.” The man uttered, his eyebrows furrowing.

Pi got up and fishing his cellphone he punched a few buttons, sending a mail.  
“Great. Then you need to come with me right now.”

Takumi’s wonder grew by the minute. “Go… where?”

Pi was already at the door, turning on his heels to retort. “To tell Kame-chan the same thing you told me.”

Picking his jacket, Takumi sighed. “You’re not a reporter, are you?”

“No, I’m not.” Pi grinned. “Now let’s go.” He said while stepping out of the door.


	12. ~ The last battle ~

“Jin! Let go of me! I need to get dressed!” Kame’s voice pierced the white bedroom, the place where they spent most of the time, as he tried to wriggle his way out of Jin’s strong arms.

“I don’t wanna!” Jin pouted like a child, hugging Kame deeper, pulling their bodies together. He let out a satisfied sigh when the model stopped struggling and opened his eyes to look at him.

Kame rolled his eyes. “Five more minutes, then I’ll punch my way out of this bed!” he threatened Jin, even if he wasn’t all that willing to get up anytime soon.

“Ten. Or else I’ll cuff you to the bed.” Jin jokingly said, rubbing their noses together.

“I really have to go to work, you know?” he pressed the matter right before he stole a kiss.

Jin frowned. “I don’t see what’s the rush. You’ll get there early, anyway. As you always do…”

“Exactly! I need to be there before Tackey, otherwise it will look bad.” Kame informed him, circling his arm around Jin’s waist.

Jin pouted some more. “At least give me a proper kiss.”

The model cracked a smile. “Baka!” he leaned forward and captured Jin’s lips, tasting the sweet flavor like it was the first time.

Jin responded eagerly, probing Kame’s mouth with his daring tongue, pouring all of his feelings into the passionate kiss. He loosened the tight grip he had on Kame’s body and began stroking his back with soft, soothing touches.

That’s when Kame seized the moment and only half convinced, he broke the kiss and got up instantly, before Jin could open his eyes and realize what was happening to him.

“That’s not fair! You said ten minutes!” Jin got up also, his both hands carefully placed in front of the boxers, to hide the visible tent formed there.

Kame rolled his eyes, even though he wore a sly smile on his lips. “That’s why I don’t trust your ‘ten minutes’!” he pointed at the thing Jin was trying to hide, shaking his head gravely.

“It still isn’t fair!” Jin croacked, discontent. “This house is so big and awkwardly silent… and there’s no… you…” Jin said, finding his feet more interesting than looking at Kame.

Kame came closer, lifting Jin’s head to place a brief kiss on his plumped lips. “I’m sure you’ll find something to do while I’m gone.” He kissed him again then continued. “I’ll miss you too.” Yet another one and Jin’s face brightened a bit. “I’ll make it up to you tonight, ok?”

~*~

Boyfriend. Lover. The word and the meaning couldn’t quite sink into Kame’s head. The long drive to his manager’s office it was all he could think of. He was happy, of course. But no matter how much he thought about it, he didn’t know how he should act, what lovers actually do. He was sure Jin was clueless about it since he was the first male Jin dated. He needed serious advice on the matter if they wanted to make it work and apparently no one he could talk to. He sighed deeply pacing into the building to meet Tackey.

“Good morning.” the manager greeted him with a smile and a nice cup of coffee.

“Good morning.” He replied a little bit annoyed that he couldn’t arrive before the older man. Damn Jin and his cuddling session! “Thank you.” He bowed respectfully after taking the cup of coffee, then raising his look to meet Tackey’s. “So how’s my schedule?”

“Pretty light.” The man replied briefly, handing him a few papers. “I just need you to sign those and then you’ll have a fitting in Yokohama.”

Kame raised a curious eyebrow while sipping his coffee.

“For the fashion show next week. I’ve sent the details via email.” Tackey informed him with a frown.

Kame almost chocked on his drink. “Oh, yeah.” He lied, as if that would make it all better. He could read the surprise in Tackey’s voice, but he didn’t want to draw some unnecessary questions. “That one.”

“You either had a great night or a completely horrible one.” The man eyed him curiously. “You came right on time, not earlier like you used to, you practically gulp down the coffee which means you didn’t drink yours while checking your mails, hence the lack of knowledge about the next project. Now shoot!”

“I don’t have to tell you everything!” Kame spat in pure annoyance, the talk he was trying so hard to avoid turning against him. “It was fine.”

“That doesn’t seem to be the case. And you do need to tell me everything, especially now.” Tackey exhaled nervously, straightening himself in the chair opposite Kame. “I barely convinced those guys to still let you model for them.”

“I know and you’re right.” Kame bowed apologetic. “But I can’t tell you everything.”

“If you want this to work, you need to. It’s hard and frustrating but soon the jobs will flow, I promise. You just have to give it a little time.”

“No, it’s not that. Actually…” Kame paused to find the right words. “Surprisingly, these days I quite enjoy the free time I have.”

Tackey’s wonder grew by the second. “Oh?”

“Jin confessed and now … we’re lovers.” Kame let it all out in one go, so fast that Tackey could miss it if he wasn’t paying that much attention.

“Congratulation! I don’t see what the bad thing is, though.” Tackey rubbed the back of his head, not really sure if he should pursue the matter any further or not.

“Ah, never mind.” Kame groaned in frustration. “It’s silly anyway.”

“And it will probably eat you up if you don’t talk about it.” Tackey pressed.

“Probably.” Kame pretended to look at the papers when he was in fact pondering on how to put it so Tackey would not think he’s a teenager looking for love advice. “I’ve never had a boyfriend before and I don’t know how this thing works.” He let out shifting in his spot.

Tackey chuckled lightly, seeing the model squirm in his seat. “I guess it’s the same as a normal relationship, right?” he waited until Kame nodded, then he continued. “I didn’t had much of those either, so my only advice is that you should do what your heart tells you at any time. Oh, and offer him all the good things that you expect of him.”

Kame finally looked the guy in the eyes and with a nod, he said. “You’re a pretty good love adviser, you know?” he finally smiled, taking another sip of his coffee.

“I know. Now, would you please sign those contracts?” he pointed towards the documents Kame was still holding in his hands.

“Um, yeah, Sure.” He picked out a pen from Tackey’s desk and as he was signing, another thought occurred to him. “There is something you should know…”

Kame told him everything about the darkest secret he ever held from the world, the deeds that threatened to destroy his image if proven. All in details that Tackey didn’t even dare to imagine. With every single word he said, he could see the surprise growing on his manager’s face, all of it turning into a soft gaze by the end of his story.

“I had no idea you were so lonely.” Tackey said, shaking his head gravely.

“No, I wasn’t. I just told you. I enjoyed every fuck and they did too.” Kame said once again.

Tackey cut him off. “You’re wrong. Everything you told me prove that deep down you were lonely, looking for someone to have in your life, to love and be loved.”

“I…” the model tried to reply, but he didn’t know what to say.

“Are you going to continue with this… double life?”

“Of course not!” Kame replied indignant.

“I never thought I could say this, Kamenashi-kun, but you’re crazy for resorting to those ways.” Tackey rubbed his forehead in pure frustration.

Kame palmed his head. He was expecting this and so much more. “I heard that a lot lately and I’m afraid it’s all true.”

“We need to get you to that fitting then I’ll clear your schedule for the next few days, until the show.” The manager spoke in a serious tone, already thinking of the next couple of steps. “I need to investigate Sanada and Kuroda. Then I’ll think of a plan.”

“Thank you.” Kame stood up, bowing deeply to show his appreciation. “And I’m sorry for everything.” He kept his head low until Tackey nudged him to sit straight.

“Wait for me in the car. I need to make a couple of calls and then we’ll go.”

~*~

The manager arranged for two private detectives to investigate both Takumi and the nasty reporter, asking for everything they could gather. The ride to the location was spent in an awkward silence, only the car radio filling the already stuffy atmosphere, Tackey still digesting the details that the model had revealed to him. Kame, on the other hand, was still pondering on how to make it up to Jin.

“You never told me if Jin was the reason you stopped… you know.” Tackey asked at some point, lowering the volume of the music.

“I guess…” the other one replied from the backseat of the car, following Tackey’s expression in the rearview mirror. “Or it might have something to do with you and that plan of yours. For which, by the way I have to thank you.”

Tackey emitted a small laugh. “No, you don’t. That’s my job, plus I wouldn’t do it if I didn’t think you deserved it. Helping you, I mean. And I tell you that as a friend.”

Kame gaped. Past the shock of his hidden confession, the man was still offering his help and more, his friendship. It was more than he ever dared to hope. “Thank you, Tackey. Really, thank you a lot.” He let out truly grateful to have such wonderful people in his life.

“Um.” Came Tackey’s reply with a smile plastered on his beautiful face. “Just do your job well today and I’ll handle the rest. And you’ll be with your boyfriend before it gets dark.” He ended in a teasing manner, a thing that finally lightened the stuffy atmosphere between the two as soon as they laughed about it.

~*~

On the ride back home, Kame had more time to think about Tackey’s advice. His heart swelled with joy only at the thought of Jin waiting for his return at home. He wanted to know everything about him, his likes and dislikes, his favorite places and past time activities and his expectations from this relationship they just started. But first, he had to surprise him pleasantly and make it up for this morning when he left in such a hurry that Jin didn’t even know what hit him.

He thought about taking Jin out for dinner, but it was still hectic with them being still in the center of a scandal. So the house it is, then. He formed a plan around that thought which he thought Jin would really enjoy as long as it involved Italian food and a brand new acoustic guitar which Kame brought on his way back.

As they reached the driveway of Kame’s house, he bid his farewell to his manager, thanking him once again for everything, then heading to the door and unlocking it as silently as he could. He hid the guitar case in the nearest available place, set to surprise Jin later on after cooking some pasta. He kicked his shoes out and stepped into the living room, expecting to find Jin on the sofa, fast asleep. Instead, he found the guy sitting at the kitchen table, so deep in thought that he didn’t even notice his arrival.

“Honey, I’m home.” He announced, pacing to Jin’s side.

Jin met his gaze, a bright smile decorating his pretty features. “Welcome home.” He shifted in his spot, opening his arms, inviting Kame to sit on his lap, which he gladly complied to. “I’ve missed you!” Jin let out, bringing his lips upon Kame’s in a brief kiss.

“Same here.” The model played with Jin’s locks. “What’s wrong?”

“Um, nothing. Reio texted me earlier, asking if he can move in with me next week.” Jin informed him, a trail of worry in his eyes. “And I don’t know what to tell him. I mean…”

“Tell him it’s all right.” Kame replied, kissing Jin’s tip of the nose. “That way, he can stay in your apartment and maybe…” he cocked his head to one side, cutely. “Maybe you can move in here for real, with all your stuff.” He ended with an alluring voice, one that Jin couldn’t refuse even if he would ask some scandalous thing. “I mean… only if you want to.”

Jin was surprised. This was a big step, making it for real and it was all happening too fast. He needed a moment to take a large intake of air before he could ask. “Are you sure about this?”

Kame replied with a nod, sealing it with a warm kiss. “I want to make it work. I want you here.” He let out sincerely.

“I want to be here with you too.” Jin beamed with happiness, a spark in his eyes proving how pleased he was with this turn of events.

“Great. That makes it official, then. We need to celebrate.” Kame circled Jin’s neck with his arms, pulling him in for another kiss. “What do you say about some pasta?”

“Later.” Jin let out right before he launched upon Kame’s lips, the sign of a gentle kiss long forgotten. When he pulled out for some well deserved air, a smug look was plastered on his face. “You left in a hurry this morning… I think you need to spend the whole evening in bed now.”

“Oh, really?” Kame stepped into the role immediately. “I said I’ll make it up to you and I will.” He carefully stepped out of Jin’s embrace, standing right behind him, teasing the skin of Jin’s neck with soft touches. “Then what do you say if I ask you to text your brother then wait for me in the bedroom while I take a shower?”

“I think that’s a great idea.” Jin closed his eyes, enjoying the smooth touches. “Only if you don’t take long.”

“I won’t.” he ended as he was out of the door in a brief moment, smirking to himself while he could hear Jin’s groans at the loss of his touch.

~*~

A while later, Kame showed up clad in his navy blue bathrobe to find Jin sprawled onto the bed, watching with intent every single one of his moves.

“Hi.” Kame let out in a seductive tone, wrapping the bathrobe tighter around his body.

Jin raised his body, propped on his elbows to have a better view at his lover. “Hi.”

Without moving from his spot near the entrance, Kame ran a hand through his wet hair, feeling the need to tease the guy a bit. “So, what can I do for you, sir? How can I atone for my sins?” he faked a dramatic tone, even if his eyes were sparkling with joy and intent.

“Um, you tell me. You had a whole day to think about it.” Jin accepted his role immediately.

Kame suppressed a chuckle. “I thought about starting with a nice home cooked meal, but apparently my sexy lover had other plans in mind…”

“Not bad, but I’m actually hungry for something else right now.” Jin snickered, knowing he will get his no matter what he requested. “How about a little show before we start?”

Kame raised a curious eyebrow. He knew instantly what Jin was referring to, but he didn’t know what came up on him right now. “I’m afraid that won’t be much of a show. The only think I’m wearing right now it’s this thing.” He ran a teasing hand up and down his side, as if he was caressing the fabric of the bathrobe.  
Jin licked his lips in expectance. “I’m sure you’ll make it hot nonetheless.”

This time Kame couldn’t suppress the chuckle that went past his lips. He was enjoying this more than he’s like to admit it. And seeing Jin’s reactions to every single one of his actions was always worth doing.

“As you wish, my love.” He further teased in a really enticing tone, knowing the exact effect he had on Jin. “I don’t have any music, so I’ll just improvise.” He dimmed the light, creating a nice atmosphere in the room as he gracefully took a few turns.

Jin was becoming impatient. He set the pillows one on top of the other, adjusting his position to have a better look at the ongoing show presented in front of him. He was already aroused, only at the thought of Kame being so submissive, of doing this for him and him alone.

The model cast a look at his lover before he engrossed himself in the task at hand. He closed his eyes while his small hands slipped into the dripping locks. Then, he created a path over his earshell, down his jaw and further down, his fingers brushing the exposed patch of skin on his neck. He threw his head back with ease, lips apart while his other hand came to meet its twin on the crock of his neck. He imagined those fingers belonging to Jin and it was easy to continue.  
Slowly, swaying his body to the rhythm of an imaginary slow song, he pulled both sides of the collar, revealing more of his milky skin. He slipped one hand inside the garment, stroking his shoulder then gently lowering it further down. He opened his eyes settling them on Jin who intently licked his lips while his gaze was pinned to every single inch of skin Kame revealed.

Without falling out of rhythm, Kame turned around, teasingly baring his shoulder for a second only to pull the fabric back up on it. He chuckled when Jin groaned in displeasure, already knowing the kind of expression he wore even without seeing it. He repeated the same action with the other shoulder, taking a few more graceful turns until he was once again facing Jin. He took a few small, careful steps towards the bed, smirking when he saw Jin extending his arm towards him. No, this won’t be that easy. He wanted a show, Kame would surely give him a show he won’t forget.

He pulled on the collar with both hands, revealing more and more of his chest, the garment barely closed around his hips as the cord was slowly coming undone. He caressed his skin wherever he could reach, feeling his own arousal growing at the thought of Jin’s long fingers replacing his own currently working up and down his body. He found one of his sensitive nipples and grazed upon it with the nails, a moan slipping past his lips in the exact same moment.

Jin gulped hard, already feeling his member springing to life the more Kame would tease himself in front of him. It was the hottest thing he could imagine, those images rounded by the most seductive noises coming from Kame. He brought one hand to the now visible tent in his pants, feeling the need to at least calm his aching desire a little.

Kame let his hands roam further down his body, caressing skin and fabric alike until he reached the cord which was barely secured around his waist. He traced it with his open palm, down his legs then back up, a teasing smirk lingering on his face. He raised one of his legs, placing it onto the bed, right between Jin’s widely opened ones, letting the bathrobe reveal it up to the thigh. Then, with only his index finger he trailed a path from the ankle to the knee, making a short stop to circle it a couple of times before reaching upwards to the smooth and sensitive skin of his inner thigh. Upon reaching there, he suddenly stopped and pulled the leg back to his original position.

“Oh, God!” Jin plopped his into the pillows, the intense teasing reaching to him just as Kame knew it would. “That’s enough. Come here!” he ordered around, patting the bed.

“But I can’t.” Kame teased even further. “Not until I finish my show.” He chuckled lightly seeing Jin’s flustered expression.

He kneeled on the bed between Jin’s legs, letting the bathrobe slip down his shoulders and arms, revealing his upper body. He let the garment pool around him, covering only his erection which by now was standing proudly.

“I can see you’re quite enjoying the show.” He grabbed Jin’s ankles, stroking his way up until the knees, coming right back to rest on Jin’s now shaking legs.

Jin once again gulped hard. “Yes, I am.” It took all of his willpower not to jump Kame right then and there, but he wanted to see what other things he had to offer. He folded his hands under his head, supporting its weight on them so he could watch more.

Kame trailed a hand down his chest, to his navel then he slipped in under the garment. His fingers curled around his member, tugging at it gently as he threw his head back in pure pleasure. A soft moan filled the room, reaching directly into Jin’s pants, making his member twitch in response. He brought the other hand to his mouth, sucking on two of his fingers as enticing as he could. Then, he brought them to his ass, spreading the globes and slipping them to reach his entrance.

He teased the responsive area with slow circles, moaning as every single stroke on pleasure washed over his body. Carefully, without breaking the rhythm of his other hand currently pumping his shaft, he inserted one slick finger, pushing it deeper and deeper with every second.

Jin squirmed uncontrollably on the bed. It wasn’t fair! He could see the change on Kame’s face so he was perfectly aware of what he was doing right now, but he wanted more! He wanted to see, to feel, to possess the man, not only watch.

“Kazuya…” he let out in a pleading tone as the model’s flushed face wore a grimace.

Kame didn’t answer. Instead he carried on with his task, picking up the pace of his strokes on his own cock as he inserted the second finger, stretching himself.  
Jin got up, taking the same kneeling position in front of Kame, removing the annoying bathrobe out of his way. He took a moment to enjoy the view, all of his blood reaching south in a split second. “You’re so fucking hot!” he let out before locking their lips together, his hands reaching Kame’s legs. He caressed his way to Kame’s ass, fondling the skin there, as his tongue probed the model’s warm mouth. They both moaned into the kiss, the lust growing with every passing moment.

Kame’s finger reached deeper, brushing over the sensitive spot which made him scream in pleasure as Jin spread the globes further, making more room for access. He made a scissoring motion as Jin’s mouth landed on his neck, kissing, sucking and licking. It took all of his self control to pull those fingers out when he could feel the orgasm building inside him, but he wanted more. He wanted to feel Jin, not his own fingers.

“You have no idea what you’re talking about.” He replied to Jin’s last remark, panting hard, already tugging on his lover’s t-shirt to remove it. “You’re hotter that you can imagine all needy and pleading like that…”

Jin helped him in the process, reaching his hands up so Kame could peel it easier off his body. “That’s because of you. You make me feel like that.”

“Good!” Kame let out, his eyes clouded with desire. He attacked Jin’s lips as he pushed the man to lie back onto the bed, him following without even breaking the lip-locking. He pulled on Jin’s sweat pants with all of his might, wanting them out of their way. Jin helped him by kicking them out when Kame couldn’t reach anymore.

The model straddled Jin’s lap, their heated cocks rubbing deliciously as the kiss they shared turned messier and more passionate. Jin’s hands found his neck and beck, stroking the soft skin as if he was denied to for ages. Kame’s response was rocking his hips harder, showing him that he was as needy as Jin was right now.  
He finally broke the kiss and guided Jin’s rock hard member to line up with his entrance. He carefully lowered himself onto it, ignoring the slight pain that still lingered in his body, knowing the greatest of pleasure will follow suit. He watched Jin’s face as he took him in inch by inch, his tight hole sucking him in like that’s where it belonged.

Jin totally lost it the moment he felt the warmth surrounding his shaft, the delicious feeling of being pressed by those velvety walls. He groaned deeply, squeezing Kame’s milky skin between his fingers as the waves of pleasure washed over him.

Kame stilled once Jin was fully buried inside him, his body shaking from the ripples of pleasure spreading all over him. He secured his hands on Jin’s broad shoulders for support and a few moments later he began moving up and down his shaft, setting an impossible slow pace from the beginning. He cast a look at the man underneath him, a total mess in the way of the desire and passion.  
Jin was looking at his lover through half closed eyes clouded with lust and love for the model, panting hard every time Kame’s walls squeezed his impossibly hard member. He couldn’t last long, not after the show Kame gave him earlier and most definitely not now when his lover was riding him, picking up the pace and looking so fucking hot, lips parted and strands of hair moving in rhythm with his bouncing.

Jin cupped Kame’s ass with one hand, the other one going straight to his member, pumping it in the same rhythm Kame choose. He bucked his hips in order to help him reach the sweet point that would bring him as close as the edge as he was.

Kame let out a cry of pleasure, his movements speeding up even more as he licked his lips uncontrollably. The tip of Jin’s shaft was grazing upon that spot which always made him see stars. He saw nothing but Jin, he felt nothing but Jin and the wonders of being one offered him. He threw his head back and with a long moan, he came.

Jin followed him suite after just a couple of thrusts, groaning and panting hard, squeezing the skin of Kame’s ass. If he only knew what a pleasure that would bring him, he would have followed Kame’s lead from the first moment and clutch to him tightly.

“I love you.” Jin stated as soon as they came down from their height, Kame draped over him, exhausted.

“I love you too.” Kame replied, surprised how easily it came out now, how natural to say those words and actually meaning them.

~*~

Kame prepared dinner for them that night, with Jin helping him, or at least trying to help. They shared everything they could think of from their lives until they met, all of their little secrets, the things they expect from life and of course likes and dislikes. It was as if Kame discovered another Jin, a predictable one, a not too mature grown man who knew how to enjoy life and the little things that made it worth living. As for Jin, he discovered a deeper, tenderer side of Kame upon sharing his childhood memories. It wasn’t all fun and games, but related by the man himself, with all the feelings attached to the stories made Jin feel sorry for him. Good think though, Jin was there to take care of him and his heart.

When he was washing the dishes, he remembered about the guitar as Jin began telling him about that embarrassing moment in high-school when the stage fright took the best of him.

“I think that’s only in your head.” He said blandly, trying to show Jin that he would support him with this. “You just need to practice and try again. And this time I’ll be there for you.” He ended with a smile, approaching Jin who was sitting by the kitchen cabinets, watching him.

Jin smiled bitterly upon remembering that moment. “I’m not sure about that. Maybe I just need to give that dream up.”

“No, that’s not the way!” Kame snapped at him for a slip second, immediately composing himself. “Wait right here. I have something for you.”

Jin’s eyes sparked with joy upon hearing those words.

The model went to retrieve the object and with the brightest smile he offered the case to Jin. “I brought this for you. I thought you could sing for me.” He said softly, feeling a faint blush creeping to his cheeks.

“I…” Jin took the case and opened it, revealing a classic acoustic guitar which he instantly liked. “Thank you.” He let out with gratitude, running his hand up and down the strings. “But I’m not sure about this.”

Kame frowned. “Well, it’s yours now so you can pick it up anytime and remember that feeling you were telling me about.”

Jin took the younger one in his arms, holding him as tight as he could. “I promise I’ll sing for you soon. Only for you.”

And that was everything Kame needed to hear as Jin’s hands enveloped his body, the increasing heartbeat matching his own. He nodded and placed a quick kiss on Jin’s cheek before burying his face in the crook of his lover’s neck.

~*~

The buzzing of his cellphone wake them both up, Kame already cursing under his breath while Jin almost rejected the call by mistake. It was already noon, but that didn’t matter much when Kame finally had some free days to enjoy his lover’s company. And Jin was more than happy to hear that, thinking he could convince the model to sleep and rest until he got tired of it. Which they did until that time.

“Hello?” Jin answered it without looking at the caller id.

“Wake up, baka!” Pi’s voice came out chirpily. “I’m coming over and I have a present for you. Both of you.”

“Wait… what?” Jin let out still half asleep, half in a daze by Pi’s more than cheerful tone, but he was too late as his friend ended the call before he could hear his reply. “Pi!” he yelled into the device as if that would help him.

“What did he want?” Kame asked curiously as he was stretching his body, trying to chase the sleep away.

Jin plopped himself on the bed, heaving a deep sigh. “He said he’s on his way here. With a surprise for both of us.”

Kame just raised a curious eyebrow. “Then, let’s get up and properly wait for him.” he got up, heading straight to the bathroom when Jin’s voice stopped him.

“Wait! I didn’t get my kiss!” he demanded like a bog baby, more like whining that anything else, making kissing faces up in the air.

Kame rolled his eyes but complied nonetheless, a wide smile decorating his lips, lingering there the whole afternoon.

That is, until he opened the door to reveal none other than Sanada Takumi right by Pi’s side. He froze in his spot for a moment, seeing the guy that was threatening to destroy everything that he worked for right there, on his doorsteps. He couldn’t conceal his surprise not for a moment, when all he could do was just watch the guy as if he was a ghost. And in a way, he was a ghost of his past.

“Let us in and I’ll explain everything.” Pi tried, but Kame didn’t budge. He was still looking dumbfolded at both of the guys.

“Ah, you came.” Jin’s voice echoed from behind Kame. “And who is this?” he asked upon seeing Takumi’s surprised look.

“This is Takumi Sanada.” Kame beat him to it, letting it out in a small tone as if his powers were drained.

“You son of a bitch!” Jin latched upon the guy with his fist already prepared to do some damage on his pretty face if Pi didn’t stop him.

“Damn it, Jin! Just listen to what he has to say.” Pi restrained all of his movements before he could do something he will regret. “Inside.”

With a growl of anger Jin backed off, raising his hands in front of him, showing that he would behave. As for his lover, he made room for the two guys to slip inside but he took a moment before closing the door and following them inside.

“You’ve got it all wrong.” Pi started as soon as they were all seated, a thick silence lingering for the longest moment.

Jin scoffed. “I don’t think so.”

“Let the man talk for once!” Pi spat, wishing to kick his best friend if he only was in range.

Jin let out a tired sigh. “This better be good.” He hugged Kame’s form closer to his body, noticing a trace of surprise flashing on Takumi’s features.

Kame just stood there and listened carefully. He still couldn’t quite process the whole thing. I mean, Takumi was there in his living room…

“I…” Takumi started but he couldn’t find his words. He cleared his throat and tried again. “I’m really sorry, Kame-chan. I mean Kamenashi-kun.” He corrected himself quickly, a trace of memory from the old days flashing in his mind. “For everything.”

Kame nodded, waiting for his next words.

“It was never my intention to hurt you.” He held Kame’s gaze as he said that. “Not back then and most definitely not now either.”

“But you did.” Kame let out faintly. “And because of you, because you hurt me I had to seek revenge. That brought me only momentarily satisfaction, then guilt and shame.” He uttered in the same meek voice.

Takumi shook his head, looking all adrift. “I’m so sorry. All I ever did was because I cared for you. And look what it brought us… only pain and suffering.”

“I’m… also sorry for… that day of the graduation.” Kame said genuinely remorseful.

“No! That was actually the best thing that happened to me until then.” Takumi waved a hand in front of him, a sign that Kame had nothing to worry about. “The only thing I regret about that… it’s that I was hopeful that things will work out between us… until I realized it was only your revenge.”

Kame blinked in confusion. “That’s it? I thought you were hurt and that’s why you told that reporter about it.”

“But I was hurt! Not physically… but still…” he placed a hand over his heart remembering those moments. “And I didn’t tell that reporter anything about it!” he almost spat, honesty written all over his features.

Both Kame and Jin gasped in surprise. “You didn’t?” they asked at the same time.

“He came one day by the theatre I work at, saying he was researching you and your past. Something like a biography of yours.” He addressed mostly to Kame, holding his gaze as Jin was already feeling the thorns of jealousy stinging his heart. “I’ve told him everything I remember about how you were back in high school and at some point he asked if I had any contact with you after high-school. Then I remembered the episode and the pain I felt back then upon being rejected and I become nervous. I told him I have nothing to say, but he continued with his questions to the point where he was being pushy. But I never told him anything about that night.”

“Kazuya, you can’t believe him!” Jin butted in, knowing for sure that Takumi was being honest, but not liking one bit the beam in his looks when he talked to his Kazuya.

Kame just frowned in reply, but Pi threw a pillow at his face. “Don’t be jealous, baka! He’s here to help your precious boyfriend!”

“I’m not jealous!” Jin threw the pillow back at his friend, missing him and instead landing on Takumi’s lap.

“Yes, you are.” Kame’s voice pierced the moment of silence. “Stop it!”

“There’s nothing to worry about.” Takumi said with a smile. “I have someone I like right now. And to be honest, he looks more like you than Kame… I mean Kamenashi-kun here.”

Kame could barely keep Jin safely seated onto the couch as soon as those words registered in Jin’s mind, his first instinct being the one of latching upon the poor guy. “You can’t have my brother, you stupid shit!”

Takumi watched the scene in front of him for a couple of seconds until he remembered Reio talking about his brother. His eyes widened as he asked. “You’re Jin? Akanishi Jin?”

“The one and only. And you still can’t have my brother!” Jin spat, folding his arms to his chest.

Takumi chuckled lightly. “Rest assured, Akanishi-san. It’s a one-sided love. He’s straight and I know it.”

“And you still… like him?” Pi asked as a personal curiosity.

Takumi shrugged. “I can’t help it.”

“You’re dead wrong about this guy, Jin.” Pi let out, patting Takumi’s shoulder. “He’s a good guy.”

Both Kame and Jin couldn’t agree more, even if Jin was all sullen about the matter.

~*~

It took Tackey more than a few days to investigate the man that was responsible for all of Kame’s problems right now. After the meeting with Takumi, he gave up on following any leads on him, as he was more than willing to help them. As for Kuroda, that was another matter. Except for the trivial facts about being divorced and that he had a son about Kame’s age, he couldn’t find much. All good references where he worked and all the people who knew him kept telling how good of a man he is.

“Come on, let’s get going.” Tackey urged the two men as they came to pick them up. It was the day of the fashion show and it was a long drive to Yokohama.

“You go and I’ll meet you there. Jin wants to drive us there.” He let out with an embarrassed smile.

“And I’ve come all the way out here for nothing…”

Kame grabbed his bag. “I’m sorry. He went to all the trouble of asking Maru for his car, so I couldn’t refuse. Plus, it would look good if we show up together, right?”

Tackey nodded, already making his way to the door.

~*~

As they had suspected, the place was already swarming with people, media and regular customers of the club alike. Jin took Kame’s hand in his own and tried to slip through the big crowd. They let out some pretty convincing smiles, even though they were worried about seeing Kuroda. Because he was bound to be there if he wanted hurt Kame in any way. Their worries confiremed as they entered the location, Kuroda and Tackey seated at a table, apparently engrossed in a off the record talk as the reporter didn’t had his instruments near him. They approached the table and restrain themselves from smacking the guy’s face.

“Good evening, gentlemen.” Kuroda uttered in the fakest tone possible.

They replied polite, trying to keep their poker face on.

“Kamenashi-san, we need you here!” an assistant yelled from the other side of the club as soon as she saw him.

“I’m afraid I have to go now. Enjoy the show.” He said mostly to Kuroda, even if he patted Jin’s shoulder in support as he turned to head for the place they needed him.

“I will. I always am.” Kuroda replied smugly.

“Why don’t you cut the crap and tell us what you really want?” Jin spat as soon as Kame was out of hearing range.

“I already told you that, Akanishi-san. I want people to find out the truth about your boyfriend.” He let out as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“And what’s in it for you? What’s the real reason you’re doing this?” Jin pressed the matter, hoping it will lead them somewhere.

Kuroda just laughed. A short, kind of creepy laugh. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” he got up and took his bag with him. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some work to do.”

“Fuck you!” Jin muttered after him.

“He was telling me something about doing the right thing, just before you two came in.” Tackey informed him.

Jin frowned. “What’s what supposed to mean?”

Tackey just shrugged. “I don’t know, but it doesn’t sound good.”

~*~

“You were great. I kind of wanted to jump you right there on the stage.” Jin confessed in the car, on their way back. The road they were on was almost deserted, except for a car randomly passing on the other lane and on the car that was right behind them since they left the club.

“That would have been interesting to watch.” Kame snickered, turning in his seat to watch Jin. “I’m not sure everyone would know how to appreciate such thing, though...”

“Oh, I know you would.” Jin turned his head just for a second to make eye contact.

“Of course.” Kame leaned closer to his lover, placing his head on the available shoulder. “I want all of you.”

Jin smiled content. “Me too, Kazu. Always.” He took his eyes off the empty road for a second to kiss the top of Kame’s head and that’s when the apparently harmless car that was right behind them picked up speed, a loud bang piercing the silence as they shook pretty badly from the impact. Jin lost the control of the vehicle which ended up out of the way in a ditch, all this time his arm grabbing Kame closer to his body in order to shield him.

When the car finally stopped and everything seemed to be over, Jin cupped Kame’s face. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah. What happened?” he looked back but he couldn’t see anything more than the bright lights of a car.

“That bastard hits us!” Jin sneaked a quick glace behind him then he returned his whole attention to Kame. “Are you sure you’re all right?” he asked genuinely worried, noticing Kame’s broken lip.

“Yes, I’m fine. Let’s get out of here and see what was that guy thinking.” He proposed and that’s exactly what they did.

They couldn’t see anything at first due to the bright lights still blinding them, but as soon as they approached the car, two silhouettes could be seen. One of them, a familiar one was standing back against the side of the car and the other one was inside it, on the passenger seat.

“What the hell did you think you’re doing?” Jin shouted at the guy. “You could’ve killed us back there!” he pointed at the car still in the ditch.

“Too bad, right?” Kuroda’s voice pierced the night, even if they couldn’t see his face, the voice was enough to recognize the man.

Jin flared up with nothing in mind that to hurt the guy. “You stupid shit!” he almost latched on the guy if Kame wouldn’t have stopped him.

“Don’t give him what he wants.” He whispered to Jin, as they were a safe distance from the guy’s car.

Kame slipped his hand in his pocket and upon finding his cellphone, he pressed the speed dial. Fortunately, he knew Koki - who was the last one he called – would answer his call no matter what.

“Kazuya, he tried to kill us!” Jin’s anger took over his body. “You can’t be serious.”

“He didn’t succeed. We’re in the middle of nowhere, on our way back from Yokohama with this crazy reporter and nowhere to go.” He let out confident that Koki would hear him and will have a good idea where he could find them. “So let’s just listen to the guy for now.” He looked deeply into Jin’s eyes, trying to convey his feelings.

He was scared, both of them were but they couldn’t break down now. Plus, the adrenaline was still pumping in their veins. They had to see what was this all about.

Kuroda started laughing. “You’re right. You’re at least aware that you’re in big danger.” He shifted in his spot, still not leaving it. “You’re going to pay for all you did, Kamenashi-kun!”

“So this is personal, after all.” Kame let out, trying to look more confident than he was in fact.

Kuroda scoffed. “It took you long enough to figure it out.”

“So what is it?” Jin asked, taking deep breaths of air to try and calm his rapid heartbeat.

Kuroda finally took a step away from the car. “My son.” He replied with contained anger. “I’m sure Kamenashi-san here doesn’t remember, though.” The guy stopped in front of one of the car’s headlights, drawing a gun from his pocket and pointing it at Kame.

Both Jin and Kame froze in their spots, fear and pain creeping into their bones. As much as they feared for their lives, both of them feared for the other one’s life more, for losing each other to a real psycho.

“You don’t want to do this.” Jin let out with a shaky voice, raising his hands in the air. Kame followed his lead, pulling out the hand that was still on his phone and raising them both in the air.

“Don’t tell me what to do! You both played me for a while now.” The man’s hand shook on the gun as he waved it in the air. “Now it’s my time to play. Yuuki!” Kuroda yelled, turning his head just enough to see his son coming out of the car.

That’s when it hit Kame. He knew the kid. He was one of his ‘victims’; the boy he fucked a few weeks after Takumi. He knew the kid from a bar he frequented with the guys. This Yuuki was a cheerful guy, always surrounded by a bunch of friends and always in the center of attention. What drew Kame to him was something else, though. His friends as well as Kame himself thought this guy looked like him, a slightly younger and more carefree version of himself. The kid was willing to let Kame do whatever he wanted to him that night, but it didn’t stop there. He started pestering Kame whenever he saw him, asking for a date or just offering him a drink, in order to get close to him. Once Kame’s popularity rose, he started rejecting the guy more directly, until one day he stopped talking to him at all.

“I see you remember now, Kamenashi-kun.” Kuroda grabbed his son’s hand forcefully, making the kid hiss.

“What’s he talking about?” Jin butted in.

Kame told the whole story with every detail he remembered, trying to make it as long as he could so his friends would have time to arrive to their rescue. To his utmost surprise, neither the reporter nor his son didn’t interrupt his speech; he only paused for effect and to drag it on.

“That’s not a good enough reason to try and kill someone!” Jin let out, outraged. He could feel his heart threatening to get out of his chest.

“That’s for me to decide! I’m the one holding the gun in case you haven’t noticed by now!” Kuroda threatened, waving the gun a few more times until he pointed it back in Kame’s direction.

“You’re hurting your own son! What kind of monster are you?” Jin pointed out, seeing the pained expression Yuuki wore on his pretty face.

“Shut up! You don’t know anything about me and my son!” Kuroda took another step in their direction, dragging the kid with him. “If it weren’t for your sweetheart over here, he would still be the cheerful, loving kid he used to be!”

Both Jin and Kame frowned, puzzled by the man’s words. They didn’t say anything as the man was now closer to them, the shivers of fear creeping into their bones.

“After that incident, he became obsessed with you. Posters and paper clippings everywhere, all kinds of magazines and goodies. Your face was everywhere!” the man let out in Kame’s direction. “He stopped listening to me and his mom. All he wanted was to get close to you!” he continued in the same loud tone he used from the beginning. “You’re responsible for my divorce and for turning him…” he paused, grimacing. “… gay!”

Both Jin and Kame gasped at the man’s words.

“So don’t tell me that’s not a good enough reason, you sick bastards!” the man’s voice was filled with rage, hate and disappointment. “You keep saying I’m the monster yet you raped him!” he threw in disgust.

Yuuki, who until then was looking at the ground, afraid to meet anyone’s gaze, snapped at his father’s words. “No, that’s not true!” he squirmed, trying to get loose from the man’s grip.

Kuroda tightened his grasp, digging his fingers into Yuuki’s arm. “Shut up, brat! I know fear when I see it and when I asked you what’s going on, you were afraid. Of him.” he raised his head as to point at Kame.

“Let go of me!” Yuuki wriggled his way out of the strong hold, tears starting to pool into his eyes. “I was afraid of you! Of all those harsh words you told me when you found out I was gay!”

Jin and Kame both saw the dangerous spark lit in Kuroda’s eyes as the man faced his son and really listen to him for the first time that night.

“What are you doing, kid?” Kame’s voice came out strangled as he was starting to feel worried about Yuuki also. The man’s mad look didn’t predict anything good. “Stop talking back at him.” he tried to reason out, but Yuuki didn’t think the same way.

Instead, he shook his head as to chase Kame’s words away, his mind set on resolving things with his father one way or the other. He obviously has gone mad, otherwise he wouldn’t threaten people around just because he didn’t want to accept the truth. “No, I’m done listening to you and pretending nothing is wrong. You are the problem here, not me or Kamenashi-san!” he threw at his father, streams of tears running down his cheeks.

The man shook his head determined. “Shut up!” he pointed the gun at his son’s face in an access of fury.

“Dad, if that makes you feel any better, just shoot.” He let out between sobs. “But there’s nothing you can do to change the truth. I knew I was gay long before I met Kamenashi-san.”

“I said shut up! You ungrateful kid!” Kuroda yelled, aiming better at his son’s crotch. “I’ll make you see things my way!” he switched off the safety with a loud click.

All three sets of eyes watched in horror and fear as the man was about to shoot his own son for a stupid reason they couldn’t understand.

“You’re not so cool and touch anymore, right, Kamenashi-kun?” he let out in a mocking voice.

Kame was about to reply when the police sirens were heard, fast approaching them. Hopefully, they would get to them until the crazy reporter does something he will regret, more than he already did.

“What the fuck? How did they…” the man yelled and cursed, bringing both of his hands to his face, not even aware of the safety handlings of guns. “I’ll kill you, bastard! You called them when you were in the car!” he once again pointed the gun at Yuuki’s frightened face.

In a rush, with adrenaline pumping his veins, Jin leaped forward and tried to snatch the gun away, purposely coming in between father and son in order to protect the defenseless kid.

“Jin!” Kame yelled, already taking a few shaky steps forward as the gun went off, the sound piercing his ears. “No! No! No!” he let out in a desperate voice as the police cars came into view, engulfing the scenery in red. His heart stopped for a few moments, his knees giving in under the pressure and the fear. He slumped to the ground, incapable of moving any further.

Jin tackled Yuuki down to the ground, putting both of them out of harm’s way. The bullet scraped his shoulder, burning and stinging at the same time. It all happened so fast that he didn’t even realize what happened until he heard the voices of the police officers arrived at the scene.

“Drop your weapon!” a policeman ordered, pointing his own gun on Kuroda’s chest, as well as three other colleagues of his.

The man’s face paled, letting out a long sigh upon being busted. He put the gun away slowly and followed the other instructions he was given.

“Are you ok?” he asked Yuuki first, as he was the closest one, and upon receiving a nod as a reply, he directed his gaze in Kame’s way. “Kazuya! Are you ok?” he yelled, genuinely worried and scared for the man. He crawled to his lover’s side as the police officers cuffed the reporter which still had the anger written all over his face.

“Kazu! Are you all right?” he checked everywhere for any kind of injury, holding his breath. Only when he didn’t find any he could rest assured and hug the man properly, relieved that it was over.

Kame hugged him back wish shaky hands. “I’m fine, but you’re not.” He said in a small voice, still in shock. “You’re hurt!” he pulled back from the hug to trace his hand on Jin’s wound.

That’s when Jin was finally aware of what happened. He looked at his shoulder and saw the bloody scratch which made Kame still worry over him. “I’m fine, it’s just a scratch.”

“Stupid!” Kame punched his chest, regaining his composure a bit. “Don’t act so brave! It could’ve been so much worse!” he punched the guy once again to let out all of the bad feelings and the worry out of his system.

“I promise I won’t. Sorry I made you worry.” Jin shut him up with a kiss, careful not to put pressure on Kame’s bruised lip.

The paramedics came next, tending Jin’s wounds and checking every one of the three for more injury, followed suit by their friends and Tackey. After they managed to calm everyone down, Jin told them what happened, even if some of them heard it all over the phone.

“I’m glad it’s all over now.” Tackey breathed out, relieved to see no one was seriously hurt.

The other guys approved him, more or less audibly.

“It’s not over until the police will get our statement.” Jin pointed out, as one of them approached them with the exact goal in mind.

Ryo smacked Jin’s head as he was the closest to him. “Once a baka, always a baka.”

“Hey, I was shot tonight. Don’t just hit me!” Jin protested.

Ryo rolled his eyes at Jin’s antics, being all happy to see that Jin was indeed all right. “Glad to have you back, Bakanishi.” Ryo let out and the guys started laughing wholeheartedly, even Kame cracked a smile at this.

“I hate you! I hate you all!” Jin pouted.

“We love you too.” Kame said, snuggling against Jin’s side with a bright smile on his face. “It’s good to have you back in one piece.”


	13. Epilogue

One year later…

“Come on, Jin. We’ll be late again because of you!” Kame’s voice pierced the peaceful atmosphere of their home.

Actually, their new house which they bought together. They decided to move after the incident with Kuroda, in a secure place where they could be all alone, with no one to bother them. They found the perfect two storey house in Saitama which was closer to both Kame’s and Jin’s work.

“Coming!” Jin replied, wiping the guitar once again before carefully placing it inside its case.

It was an important day for him. His second chance. The day when he could show the world his talent, as Kame said when he heard Jin sing for the first time. And Jin wanted to take it, because not many people get the second chance. He was among the lucky ones. Ryo expanded his pub, turning it into a music bar, a place where young talents could get a shot at performing in front of an audience. The idea was great, the ‘Eight Stars’ rapidly gaining popularity due to the changes and also, to the fact that it was intensely promoted by none other than Kamenashi Kazuya and his boyfriend.

Encouraged by his lover, Jin practiced daily, putting a lot of thought into new songs and ideas for a future band. He even tried to persuade Ryo to join, but with no luck. While Ryo was more than happy to run his business smoothly and didn’t seem interested in playing the music himself, but to be a listener, Pi, on the other hand promised to help him until Jin would find the right people for his own band.

With Ryo’s help, he found them. A group of four guys which performed one night at the ‘Eight Stars’ but soon after had to kick their singer out of the band for being a total jerk who skipped practice and thought he was irreplaceable. Months of rehearsals and the much awaited day has come. He still had a few doubts about it, but he wasn’t going to think about it right now.

“You look great!” Kame commented, studying Jin’s attire when he was finally ready to go.

Jin’s face lit upon hearing those words from Kame, the faded dark jeans in contrast with a v-neck white t-shirt really lightening his features.

“Thank you.” He replied, capturing Kame’s lips in a long kiss. “You don’t look bad yourself.”

Kame chuckled, knowing for a fact that Jin loved the way his ass looked in the tight leather pants he wore with a dark Rolling Stones t-shirt to match.

“I know.” The model retorted smugly, reaching Jin’s lips for another quick kiss. “Come on. This is your night.” He urged his lover, already taking steps to the front door.

“Our night.” Jin muttered to himself as he followed him suite.

~*~

The place was packed, all kinds of people gathered to see the first performance of “LANDS”, as this was the band’s name. Jin was more than happy to see this, not to mention Ryo who was ecstatic to see his business blooming. Kame’s friends were there also, sitting at a table with Takumi, Yuuki, Reio and Jin’s parents.

After the incident with Kuroda, Kame started feeling so remorseful for taking advance of people’s weakness, as he called it, that he spend most of his free time hanging out with the guys and asking Takumi and Yuuki to join them. And every time they met, Kame kept apologizing, trying to make it up to them in every way he could. And no matter how many time those two said he was long forgiven for it, Kame still couldn’t move on. It was thanks to Jin that he finally got to see those two as part of their extended family, as he called his friends right now.

Things were starting to go really well for them. Just as Tackey said, after a while people overlooked the fact that Kame was gay and they accepted their relationship with Jin as something natural, a beautiful love story. Of course it was hard at first, with their names being dragged through all media due to Kuroda’s crazy attempt to ‘reveal the truth’ about them. His arrest and the trial went smoothly, as the prosecution had all the evidence necessary to put him away for a long time. Nothing was revealed about Kame’s doings as the guy had absolutely no evidence about it except his own words.

“You can do this.” Kame rooted for the guy, hugging Jin as tightly as he could.

He was so proud of him, so excited about this performance, so eager to hear Jin’s voice and for other people to hear it too. He took a last minute stop backstage to show Jin his support, to encourage him.

“I hope so.” Jin hugged him back.

“Remember: just breathe.” Kame instructed him. “Take a deep breath to clear your mind, then let it all out. All negative thoughts and vibes.”

Jin followed his instructions precisely. He repeated the process a couple of times until one of his band mates called his name.

“Imagine you’re singing for me.” Kame further instructed, knowing that would be something Jin could easily accomplish.

Jin nodded, smiling widely. “I will. Because you’re my muse.” He let out, bending to steal a quick kiss before he took his guitar, the one that Kame brought him and stepped further closer to his dream.

Pi was the one announcing the band, making a quick summary of their activity before Jin joined them, then saying it was their first performance together. That gave Kame enough time to reach the table where the guys and Jin’s parents were, now joined by Tackey.

“Did I miss anything?” he asked as he took a seat next to Kame.

“No, it’s about to start.” He could barely reply as the sound of people clapping and cheering for LANDS broke off in the bar, the people at their table joining them. Kame was surprised to see even Koki so excited about Jin’s debut. His friend didn’t seem to have any fights to pick with Jin as long as Kame would hang out with him and the guys at least three nights a week.

Jin stepped on stage with the confidence of a big star, one that practically lived on stage his whole life. Apparently, Kame’s advice was the best one he could have. He approached the microphone, searching with his gaze the table where all of the important people in his life were. He caught Kame’s gaze as he greeted the public, presenting his band members, ending with himself. Then, his warm voice filled the moment of silence he carefully awaited, soon followed by the sound of his guitar.

The audience was mesmerized. They all listened to every single note, to every single sound that those instruments made which blended perfectly with the powerful lyrics that Jin wrote himself.  
Kame watched in awe, like the first time he heard Jin’s voice. He couldn’t describe the feeling that spread through his body that time, the same kind he was experiencing now also. If he could depict it in one word, for him that would be happiness. That’s how close to happiness he felt every time he heard that wonderful voice.

The song came to an end, the whole crowd cheering louder than before, excitedly chanting the band’s name as Jin smiled content. He took a gulp of his bottle of water, thanking them for being so supportive. It felt amazing, hearing all those people wanting to hear more, so enthusiastic about something that you created yourself. Sure, it wasn’t the Tokyo Dome, but in Jin’s eyes, the crowd of 200 gathered in the venue meant more than anything in the world. Or almost.

“I love you.” Jin breathed out into the mike, squinting his eyes to have a better view of Kame.

The music once again started, this time a song that Jin was secretly working on with the guys, a way of once again confessing his love for the beautiful model. He let the lyrics flow out of him, reaching Kame’s heart as well as the audience’s interest.

“If you alone could be there  
That would be enough  
With my palms, with the tips of my fingers  
I want to touch your cheek”

Kame listened carefully, engraving every word in his mind and his heart, knowing instantly that Jin wrote this song especially for him. He smiled upon hearing those lyrics, as they expressed perfectly not only Jin’s feelings, but his own also.

~*~

“You were shining so bright tonight!” Kame pointed out when they arrived back home, right after the concert. He snuggled closer to Jin’s body onto the loveseat they were now resting, a glass of bear in their hands to celebrate tonight’s event.

Jin cracked a smile. “You already talk about it like I’m some big star.” He kissed the tip of Kame’s head. “When we both know who the real star is around here.”

Kame rolled his eyes. “I don’t care what you think. You are and always be my star.” He let out lovingly, meaning every word.

“Thank you, Kazu.” Jin replied, cupping Kame’s face to bring their lips together in a sweet, chaste kiss.

“No, thank you for once again confessing in an unique way.” He said with a soft smile. “Thank you for being mine.”

Jin shook his head. “Don’t thank me for this. Neither of us could stop this rollercoaster of emotions in time, so you’ll have to take everything as a fact. Every single piece of affection I’ll show you, no matter how stupid it might look.” He snickered before he continued. “I was meant to be yours, as you were meant to be mine. It’s destiny.”

Kame couldn’t argue with that. With all that happened between them, it should be destiny. A strong pull from their usual lifestyle as they met, a chase as they got to know each other and a well deserved happy ending as things finally settled in their life. They both glanced at the TV at the same time, as the AOKI commercial they starred in was running on the national station.

“I didn’t know they were still running this.” Jin commented, a little bit surprised.

“Me neither.” Kame replied, watching with amusement and surprise alike. “I guess we are a pretty good combo.” He chuckled lightly.

“I’ll drink to that!” Jin raised his beer in the air, Kame following his action as they clanked their glasses together. “For us.”

“For us.” Kame agreed, looking deeply into Jin’s eyes as he took a sip of the liquid.

For once, in those brown orbs he found the true meaning of happiness. It was all about the right person. That one person that you are willing to risk everything for, like Jin did for him. That one person that you can’t get out of your head unless he’s standing in front of you; and even then it would still be everything that you’ll be thinking of. For him, happiness had one name: Jin Akanishi.

~THE END~


End file.
